Personal Assistant
by CookiesForMyTummy
Summary: Ally was now the personal assistant to the most famous, arrogant, mean and cruel billionaire, Austin Moon. She hated him. She really hated him. But he saw her. He wanted her. And she never saw him coming.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: How I knew I hated him.

Ally ran as fast as she could. _Jesus, I'm going to mess this up big time!_ She sprinted down the street and tried her best to dodge everyone she passed. Her heels stomped on the concrete and her ankles were already crying out in protest to her actions.

She already knew it. _I know I hate him!_ She had gone for a job interview to be a personal assistant at Moon's Enterprise. The Moon family owned a vast majority of hotels all over the world and it made them all billionaires, but that wasn't Ally's issue. Her issue was her new boss was a jerk.

She was meant to start her new job next Wednesday, and he had decided to call her at six o'clock in the morning and tell her she was starting today. Ally was ready to fight her own corner, but he scared her, and he made her feel as small as an ant with just one look.

She had ten minutes to get there and she was already five minutes late. In her head Ally was plotting a million ways to kill him, but in reality if he even shouted at her, she'd probably cry.

Ally finally made it to the revolving doors, and she ran inside. The place was filled with life and within seconds around ten people barged into her, and didn't even apologize, _rude!_

Ally made her way to the receptionist, and she could already tell how this girl got her job. It was evident that she was wearing a push up bra. Her blouse was low-cut and it revealed everything that a man liked. She was coated in makeup and had bright red lipstick on. _I'm not going to fit in here..._

Ally glanced down out what she was wearing. She wore a plain black pencil skirt, which stopped at her mid-thigh and a white chiffon blouse was tucked into it. She wasn't wearing any makeup and she didn't even have time to do her hair, so it was hanging long and curly down her back.

"May I help you miss?" The woman asked.

"Where's Austin Moon's office?" Ally asked, and the woman laughed.

"Now, why would you be looking for him?" She questioned and Ally could see the enjoyment in her eyes.

"I'm his new personal assistant," Ally said, and her face fell.

"Floor fifteen," She looked away from Ally and began typing away on the computer. She didn't even say thank you, and instead walked over to the elevator. She got in there with around ten people and she suddenly felt very claustrophobic. She reached out and pressed the button for floor fifteen.

The people who were in the lift all looked rich. They looked like they hadn't lifted a finger to do anything in their whole entire life, and it really irritated her. She understood that some people were better off in life, but there was two kinds of rich people, the arrogant and the nice. The nice were the rich who gave most of their earnings to charity and didn't brag about their money and did everything they wanted, themselves. Whereas the arrogant were the people that were rich, who never gave their money away and only kept it for themselves, and they only ever think of themselves and never other people. They never do anything for themselves and they always expect someone else to do things for them. That's the type of rich Ally didn't like...

 _And Austin Moon was exactly that!_

The elevator door opened and Ally saw it was floor fifteen. She made her way out of the elevator and she stepped out onto the office floor. There were small desks all around and the area was packed with people hard at work. She walked ahead and opened the door. She stepped into a waiting room, there were two leather couches and a coffee table with magazines laid out across them. On the left end of the room, there was an elevator, and Ally guessed that it was a private one, then on the right side of the room there was an empty desk, and Ally assumed that it would be hers. Opposite her was some black double doors. She walked over and knocked gently.

"Come in!" A voice snapped harshly and Ally sighed, then walked inside.

The first thing she saw was the outside world. There were floor to ceiling windows, which gave a perfect view of the city. The interior was wooden, and black was the standout color of the room. There was a black leather couch and a coffee table along the right side of the room. His desk was black and there was a huge bookshelf behind his desk, filled with hundreds of book. The big leather chair he was sat on slowly turned around, and Ally immediately felt nervous.

"Hi, I'm-"

"I know who you are Miss Dawson," He cut her off. "You're late."

"I'm sorry, I missed my bus," Ally explained.

"I don't care. Now, I gather you've seen your desk, and I want you to go through my appointments for today and get them all sorted. Miss De la Rosa will help you out and she'll be with you shortly."

"Yes, sir," Ally's head fell to the ground and she left the room quickly. She rushed to her desk and sat down in her chair.

 _I hate him...I really hate him!_

...

"I'm Trish," She extended her hand, and Ally shook her hand. "You look like you've had a rough day, and you've been here an hour."

"I wasn't meant to start until next week, but what Mr Moon wants he gets," Ally grumbled, and Trish laughed, and sat on the edge of Ally's desk.

"He's like that, most people around here avoid him. He's got a short temper, and he's not a very nice person," Trish explained, and Ally smiled.

"I gathered," Ally turned on the computer, and Trish walked around to her side. "He wants me to get his appointments ready for today."

"Okay," Trish messed around with the computer, and within seconds a software came up with every single appointment he had today, and for the days ahead. "Most of Austin's business calls will be forwarded to you, and you just need to organize meetings, and appointments, and-"

The phone began to ring from next to them, and Ally reached out, slowly, and picked it up. She brought it to her ear, and sighed.

"Hello?"

"I want my coffee."

"Hey-" He hung up and Ally put the phone back on the receiver. "I signed up to be his personal assistant, since when does that involve making him coffee?"

"Good luck, you're going to love having him as a boss," Trish snickered, and left in a dash. Ally grumbled and buried her fingers into her hair. She got to her feet, and made her way out of the room. She came to the busy room full of people working away on their desks. She made her way over to the elevator she had came up, as she remembered seeing a kitchen opposite it. She made her way in, and walked over to the coffee machine.

"He got you making his coffee already?" A voice said from behind her. Ally looked over her shoulder and smiled at the man. He had dirty blond hair, and a dreamy smile. "I'm Elliot by the way."

"Hi, I'm Ally," She held out her hand and he shook it. "And yes he's got me making his coffee...do you know how he likes it?"

"Nope, but the last person that got it wrong, he threw the mug against the wall and fired them," Elliot explained, and Ally's eyes widened.

"Seriously?" Ally gaped at him and he nodded his head. "I'm not going to last a week here..."

"You'll be fine, just bite your tongue if you ever get the urge to talk back to him, because I know he hates it if someone talks back to him," Elliot grabbed the coffee jug from her hands, and poured it into a mug. Ally sighed and Elliot nudged her arm.

"Here it goes," Ally mumbled.

"Good luck," Elliot smiled at her, and Ally left with the mug in her hand. She made her way back into the waiting room, and knocked on the black door.

"Come in!" He snapped, and Ally walked in holding the coffee. He was busy talking to someone on the phone, and Ally walked over to his desk, whilst he paced around the room.

"What the hell do you mean you haven't got the money!?" His voice boomed, and Ally jumped. She placed it down carefully on his desk, and she stood there. Austin looked at her, and scowled. "You can go now!"

"I'd appreciate a thank you," Ally whispered.

"I'll call you back," Austin said flatly, and he hung up his phone. "What did you just say to me?"

"I said I'd appreciate a thank you," She said a bit louder, and he narrowed his eyes at her. He began to stalk closer to her, and Ally suddenly felt like the walls were closing in on her.

"I'm going to give you one more chance...what did you just say to me?"

"N-Nothing," She stammered, and she ran out of the room. She shut the door behind her, and she grabbed at her chest. She felt herself beginning to hyperventilate, and she ran to her chair and sunk into it. Ally buried her face into her hands, and gasped for air. _He makes me feel so small...I hate him._

The door opened from the work room, and Ally looked up and wiped away her stray tears. She realized it was Elliot. He made his way over, and walked around her desk, he crouched down in front of her and she sighed.

"Did he hate the coffee?" He asked, and Ally shook her head.

"I asked him to say thank you," Ally whispered, and Elliot smiled.

"And he didn't fire you?" Ally shook her head, and Elliot reached up and wiped away one of her tears. "I think he likes you."

Ally laughed, loudly, and it made Elliot smile more. "That's funny!"

"C'mon, after work a group of us are going out to a club, Trish is going to be there, you should come and get to know the rest of us, we don't bite," Elliot stood up, and Ally smiled.

"Thanks, I'd like that," Ally said, and Elliot pulled out his phone.

"Put your number in my phone, and I'll pick you up from your house when it's time," Ally took his phone and added her number. She passed it back to him, and he smiled, then left. Ally wiped away the rest of her tears, and sighed.

 _This was going to be tough._

* * *

 **AN: Howdy! I hope you liked the first chapter of this story, and I'd love to know what you guys think, and whether I should carry on with it?**

 **So, review please :)**

 **CookiesForMyTummy,x**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: How I knew I liked her.

Austin stared at the bookshelf behind his desk, and he waited for the person he was calling to pick up their phone, but they didn't. He sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. He was waiting for his new personal assistant to arrive. _She better get here soon, or I'm going to fire her._

Austin didn't care that he'd called her in a week early. He needed a new personal assistant now, and she was just going to have to get used to that. Austin ran a hand through his hair, then stared at his watch.

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.**

"Come in!" Austin snapped, and he heard the door open. He spun around on his chair. He paused at the sight of her. She was looking around the room, and taking in her surroundings.

She was wearing a tight pencil skirt that hugged her legs, and she wore a blouse which was tucking into it. For once she wasn't the type of assistant to wear a skirt that revealed way too much and a blouse, which showed a lot of cleavage. Her hair was long, and cascaded down her back, it was mostly brown, but it had flickers of golden blond throughout. He stared down at her feet and saw she was wearing a pair of heels, her ankles were red and looked sore. So, Austin guessed she must have ran here. He looked back at her face, and saw she had defined cheekbones, and she didn't have no make up on, which showed her natural beauty. Her lips were a natural red color, and he watched her bite down on it as she looked around the room. He took in her whole figure and saw she was quite skinny, and it looked like she didn't eat enough. Her eyes slowly looked away from her surroundings, and fell on Austin.

Austin realized he'd been staring, and his facial features tightened.

"Hi, I'm-"

"I know who you are Miss Dawson," He cut her off. "You're late."

"I'm sorry, I missed my bus," She explained, and Austin sighed.

"I don't care. Now, I gather you've seen your desk, and I want you to go through my appointments for today and get them all sorted. Miss De la Rosa will help you out and she'll be with you shortly."

"Yes, sir," Her head fell, and Austin watched her run from the room. He stared at the spot she had once been standing in. _She's a nervous wreck_ , Austin smiled to himself, and he grabbed one of the files from his desk. _This is going to be fun._

...

Austin tapped his fingers against his desk, and he stared at the phone on his desk. He reached out and picked it up, and he pressed the number one button, and it started to dial.

"Hi?" A squeak came down the phone, and Austin smirked.

"I want my coffee," He said dryly, so he didn't give away that he was smirking.

"Hey-" Austin hung up before she could protest, and his phone began to ring. He picked it up and got out of his chair. He began to walk around his office, arguing down the phone with one of his potential dealers.

 **KNOCK** **KNOCK KNOCK.**

"Come in!" Austin snapped, and he returned to his phone call. He glanced at Ally as she walked into the room. "What do you mean you haven't got the money!?" Austin snapped down the phone, and he watched as Ally jumped out of her skin. She placed the mug down on his desk, and Austin watched as she stood there. "You can go now!"

"I'd appreciate a thank you," She whispered, and Austin narrowed his eyes at her. _What did she just say to me..._

"I'll call you back," Austin said flatly, and he hung up his phone. "What did you just say to me?"

"I said I'd appreciate a thank you," She said a bit louder, and Austin put on his hard face, and stalked closer to her. He looked to see she was shaking slightly, and he decided to give her another chance. "I'm going to give you one more chance...what did you just say to me?"

"N-Nothing," She stammered, and Austin watched her run from his office. _She just tried to stand up to me...I like her._

Austin took a sip of his coffee, and he smiled to himself, _just how I like it._

...

Austin stood in the club, and leaned against the railings on the top floor. He was in the VIP area, and he had two blond girls on his side, both of them were wearing revealing dresses, and were having one too many drinks. Austin took a sip of his beer, and scanned the downstairs area, where there were booths, a bar and a dance floor.

One of the girls rested her head against his shoulder, and he rolled his eyes. He scanned the bottom floor once more, then his eyes caught onto something, or rather someone. She had her back to him, as she was sat at the bar. Her long brown hair flowed down her back, and whenever the light hit her head he saw the shimmers of golden blond throughout her curly hair.

She was wearing a black dress that hugged her slim, but curvy figure. He noticed that she wasn't alone, he looked to see that Elliot was nearby, but that wasn't who was sat next to her. He had dark hair, and stubble along his jawline. He had a huge smile plastered on his face, and Ally was looking back at him, her mouth in a thin line. _She doesn't look happy..._

Austin placed his beer on one of the tables, and he left the two girls. He made his way down the metal stairs, and pushed his way through the crowd of people, his eyes locked onto the back of Ally's head.

"C'mon darling," The man slurred.

"Sir, you're drunk," Ally responded.

"Don't be like that," He reached out and touched her cheek. Ally moved away from his touch, and Austin stopped behind her.

"Don't touch me," Ally spoke firmly, and the man reached out to touch her again, but Austin made himself known.

"I believe she said don't touch her," Austin growled, and Ally turned to look at him. Her mouth fell open slightly, and she immediately got up from the stool.

"Sir-I mean Mr Moon, what are you doing here," She stammered, and began to become flustered.

"What am I not allowed in clubs?"

"N-No, of course you are sir...sorry," She quickly rushed past him, and Austin watched her run over to Elliot and Trish. Austin looked back at the man, and he'd moved on to another girl at the bar. He looked back and saw Ally was pulling both Trish and Elliot out of the club doors.

He sighed to himself, and he looked back up at the top floor and saw his friends were waiting for him... _friends, the last thing those people are, are my friends, the only thing they care about is my money..._

...

Austin was back in his office. He was reading through another one of the files on his desk. The rain was pouring down outside, and the sun was showing no sign of showing up today. He had a pounding headache from the night before, and tiredness was beginning to catch up with him.

 _I need a coffee._

Austin pressed the buzzer on his phone, and he waited, but she never came. He pressed the buzzer again, but she still never came. He did it again, and again, and again, but still she didn't walk into his office. He grumbled in annoyance, and made his way out of his office. He looked around and saw that her desk was empty.

He walked out, and into the workroom. He looked over and saw Elliot was sat on his desk, and he had his head in his hands. Austin stalked over, and Elliot looked up.

"Sir," Elliot greeted.

"Where's Miss Dawson?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, she must've slept in, sir," Elliot rubbed his eyes, and stared at his computer screen. "She said something about going to her mother's house after the club last night. Her mom said she had some news."

"Okay," He grumbled, second day on the job, and she's late! Austin stormed back into his office, and he stared out at the pouring rain. He crossed his arms over his chest, and he tapped his fingertips against his arm. _I want my coffee!_

His office door creaked open slowly, and Austin looked over his shoulder to see a soaking wet Ally. She had her bag bunched up in her hand, and water droplets were dripping from it. Her hair was in a knotted mess, but he could tell it was the same hairstyle from the night before, and what gave that away is the fact that she was wearing the same clothes. Her eyes were red raw and puffy. She quickly looked at him, and her face fell.

"Sorry I'm late," She whispered.

Austin tilted his head to the side slightly, and he unfolded his arms. Her whole body was shaking from the cold, and her bottom lip was quivering. Austin had never been good with emotional girls.

"Go home," He said.

"I'm fine," She croaked.

"You look like a drowned rat-"

"Excuse me!?" She snapped, and Austin was taken aback by her outburst. "Sir..." She added.

"Your late for work, and it's obvious that something's wrong, now go home."

"I don't want too."

"I'm sure that what your upset over isn't a big deal, what did you boyfriend break up with you-"

"I don't have a boyfriend to break up with," She grumbled. "And who the hell do you think you are making assumption about my life, huh? Just because daddy always gave you what you wanted, doesn't mean you have to make other people feel like crap! I bet you've never had to lift a finger to do anything in your life! Bet you've had everything handed to you on a nice silver platter. Well how about you, you arrogant jerk, how about you open your goddamn eyes, and stop thinking you're better than everyone else just because you've got money!?"

"Are you finished Miss Dawson?" He taunted, and Ally sighed, nodding her head.

"Good, now go home, and I'll see you again tomorrow," He watched her leave, and a smile broke out on his face.

 _Feisty, I like her._

* * *

 ** _AN: Wow! Can I just say thank you guys for your response to the first chapter. I hope this chapter gets the same response, as your reviews keep me writing. In the next chapter you'll find out what news Ally's mom had to share with her. I have a lot of plans for this story, so I hope you guys all stick around :)_**

 ** _CookiesForMyTummy,x_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: How He Made Me Smile.

Ally collapsed onto her couch. The rain continued to pour down outside her window, and it was adding pain to her throbbing headache. _I can't believe it_. Her mom was getting remarried, to some man who lived all the way in England, and she was moving there tonight to be there with him.

She didn't get it. Her dad had passed away a few months ago, _and she's moved on too quick_. Her mom was the only family she had left, and now what? She was going to be alone, whilst her mom moved to England, and married some man, who already had five other children. It was like she was ashamed of only having her as a daughter. She didn't even ask Ally if she wanted to come with her, heck she wasn't even invited to the wedding.

 _I don't get it!?_

Ally sobbed, loudly. _Does she not love me anymore, does she not care that dad only passed away a few months ago!?_ It was still a raw subject to think about in her own mind, but apparently her mom could just brush her dad off, like they hadn't spent twenty-six years of their lives together.

After her mom had broken the news to her. Ally had left in her drunken state, and ended up at a park bench, sitting in the pouring rain, then before she knew it, she was meant to be at work, so she ran.

She was glad Austin had sent her home. She couldn't deal with his cruel, and arrogant ways, not today. She needed to clear her head, maybe she was overreacting, but right now, Ally was pissed at her mom, and she had every right to be.

Ally got to her feet, and she glanced around her apartment. The room was open-planned. The kitchen was in the top left corner of the room, and in the top right corner of the room was a round table with old, worn-out chairs that didn't match, and her piano rested on the wall nearby. Her dad had gotten it for her when she had turned ten. Overlooking the table and piano was a large window, and there were pillows in the sill. It was where Ally would always sit and right in her journal, and songbook.

Her makeshift lounge was where she was standing right now. It was in the bottom left of the room. She had an old, brown couch that she had gotten from a yard sale, and a ripped arm chair. There was a coffee table in the middle, and her small TV was resting upon a wooden, boxed crate. Then in the bottom right of the room was her desk, with her ancient computer, and it was piled with boxes, and books.

Along the left side was a corridor, which had her bathroom on the left, and inside, the white bathroom facilities were all chipped, and faulty. There was mold in the corners, and the painted ceiling was damp, and falling apart. Then on the right side of the corridor was the door, which led to her bedroom. Her double mattress had springs sticking out of them, and it was very uncomfortable to sleep on, and it led to her having a lot of restless nights. Her bed-frame was wooden, and broken. It creaked whenever she moved about on it. There was a discolored bedside table, with an orange lamp she had picked up from a charity shop, resting on top. She had an old dresser, and a wardrobe, then a small mirror hung on her wall. The rest of her room was pretty empty.

 _It sucked._

But, it didn't matter. Not to Ally. She was never going to have enough money to improve her living conditions, but she had always lived like this. Any extra money she had would go into her savings jar, and it was only to be used for emergency's. The rest of her money was to pay her bills, and to pay off her debts, as she had, had to borrow money from people. She was also left to pay debts that her dad hadn't paid off, and no longer couldn't. Her mom had also borrowed money from people, and she wasn't paying it back, so Ally had to pay them back with her money, and Ally was never going to pay off any of those debts, anytime soon. She was pretty sure she'd be paying them back for the rest of her life.

Because Ally had to pay her bills and pay off debts. She didn't save money for necessities. She barely ate. The last time she had eaten was two days ago, but she had learnt to deal with those conditions. It was just a sacrifice that had to be made.

She got to her feet and wandered into her bathroom. She slipped off her clothes and stepped into the shower. She turned the knob, hoping for a hot shower, but of course the water wasn't hot it was freezing cold. Ally sighed, and rested her forehead against the white tiling.

"Great," She whispered.

...

Ally sat down at her desk, and she stared at her the black computer screen. It was early, but Ally couldn't get to sleep, because her stupid neighbours were having a house party, blasting their music full blast. _I can still hear the music!_

She grabbed her bag, and pulled out her glasses. She put them on, and then turned on the computer screen. It came to life, and she began to note down the appointments Austin had today. Her eyes felt heavy in their sockets and right now she could use a coffee-

"Miss Dawson?" Ally looked away from the computer, and stared at Austin. "What are you doing here...at 5 o'clock in the morning."

"I just thought I'd start things early, sir," She replied, and she ripped the page she was writing on, from her notebook. "Here."

Austin walked over and took it from her hands. "Thanks," He walked towards his office, but stopped, looking back at her. "I want some coffee, now."

He stalked into his office, and Ally narrowed her eyes at his office door, _jerk!_

Ally got to her feet, and she felt her ankles throb in pain. She sat back down and pulled off her heels. No one else was around, so there was no harm in walking around in her bare feet. She walked out of the waiting room, and through the work room.

The kitchen floor was cold against the bottom of her feet. I'm tired of the cold! She survived the cold shower, but it had given her the permanent chills. Her heating had broken, and she didn't have a thick blanket to cover herself with. She was wearing some tight black trouser, and a white blouse and black blazer, but there were still goosebumps crawling over her skin.

She began to make his coffee, and she yawned, deciding to make one for herself. She kept it the same as she made him last time, because he didn't throw it back at her, so she was guessing he didn't hate it.

She grabbed both coffee mugs, and walked into the waiting room. She placed her mug of coffee on her desk, then she opened his office door, and walked inside. He was sat at his desk, his black coat on the back of his leather chair. He looked up from his computer, and sat back in his chair. She placed his coffee down on the wooden desk top, and he leaned over his desk, staring down at her feet.

"Where are your shoes?" He asked, a wicked smirk on his face.

"My ankles were aching, so I took them off," She explained.

"Hm, I guess that's what that weird smell is," He leaned back in his chair, and Ally's mouth fell open, _jackass!_

"Excuse me-"

"Are you better now?" He asked, cutting her off.

"What?"

"After yesterday, you know when you looked like a drowned rat," He elaborated, and Ally gritted her teeth.

"I don't have time for this," She turned on her heel and walked towards the door.

"Miss Dawson!" He called out, and she turned to look at him, her hand resting on the door knob. "Whatever it was that had you so upset yesterday, I'm sure things will get better, things always do get better, take it from a guy whose had a lot of crap happen to him, and now look where I am."

Ally nodded her head, and walked out of his office. She shut the door behind her, and for some reason a smile grew on her face. She looked around the room, and pulled herself together. She returned to her desk, and sat down, taking a sip of her coffee. A smile still on her face.

 _Maybe he's right. Maybe things will get better._

...

"Mom! Please listen to me! Just come back!" Ally shouted down the phone, and she paced around her apartment.

" _I'm sorry sweetie, I love him,_ " Penny replied, and Ally gritted her teeth.

"You've known him for a month, and you met him online! THAT'S NOT LOVE!" Ally shrieked, anger pulsing through her veins.

 _"Honey, when you find it, you'll understand_ ," Penny sighed, and Ally could tell she was shaking her head.

"Do you mean just like how you loved dad?" She cried. "You told me that dad was the love of your life, your soulmate, you can't be telling me that you don't love him anymore!?"

" _Ally_ ," She whispered. " _Drop it._ "

"Do I mean nothing to you?"

" _Ally-_ "

"I mean seriously, do I mean jack shit to you!? I'm paying off dad's debts, I'm paying off your debts, and I'm paying off mine! I've got a crap job as a personal assistant to a jackass billionaire, and the money I earn is gone in seconds, because I have to pay it to loan sharks! What kind of mom gives a loan shark their daughter's name, and then leaves for England!? If I don't give him money, he's going to kick my ass! I'm exhausted! My heating's broken, and it's like minus one degrees in here! And I haven't eaten in three days!"

The line went dead, and Ally brought the phone away from her ear, and stared at it blankly.

She wiped her tears away, and slipped her phone into her back pocket. She walked over to her kitchen counter, and took her few spare dollar bills. Ally grabbed her coat, and walked out of her house. Her neighbour was back to blasting his music through his speakers, and Ally could feel the stairwell vibrating as she walked down it.

She stepped outside into the downtown part of Miami. There were homeless people in alleyways, druggies sat on the apartment building steps. Broken and worn-down cars lined the curbs, and there was a loud buzz of noise.

Ally couldn't afford that much food, let alone a car. She had to walk everywhere, or take the bus. Ally's stomach grumbled, and she walked down the sidewalk. She dodged every person she passed, most of them drunk, even though the sun was just going down. She hated where she lived, just on the outskirts of the city. In the city there was high rise buildings, luxury apartments, the best lifestyle in the world.

 _I bet Austin Moon's having fun, sitting on his ass in his million dollar apartment, while his butler pours him and drink and serves him food._

Ally smirked to herself, and crossed the street. She could see the small, worn-down corner store. One of it's windows was covered in wood, as it had been smashed in by some younger kids messing around. Ally went to open the door, but she saw something bright out of the corner of her eye.

She glanced at the florist's across the street, and her dad sparked into her mind. Her dad used to own that shop, but it had been brought by someone else, and the money they had gotten for it had to be used to pay off debts, but it didn't make a lot of difference.

 _I want to go and see my dad...I guess I won't be eating again!_

Ally crossed the street, and the lady outside was just packing the flowers up.

"Excuse me," Ally whispered, and the older woman turned around with a smile. "I know that your just packing up, but can I get these," Ally picked up the yellow flowers, her dad's favorite color, and she pulled the money from her back pocket, placing it in the woman's hands.

"Sure, have a great night," She waved Ally off, and Ally walked away. She sniffed the flowers, and a small smile came to her face. She had to walk further downtown to get to the graveyard, but it was worth the trip.

When she arrived, she navigated her way around all the headstones, until she saw the headstone, which said _'Lester Dawson. Beloved Husband and Father.'_ Ally sat down on the upturned ground, and placed the flowers against the engraved stone.

"Hi, daddy," Ally whispered. "I miss you," She reached out and brushed her fingers against his name. "I guess I'm all alone now...mom's gone...don't know if I'll ever see her again, I'm not sure if I want too. She clearly wants a new family, kids that are better off than me," Ally sighed. "Why does everything bad that happens to me, end up with me being alone...in a crappy apartment, with a disrespectful arsehole of a neighbour who keeps playing his stupid music really loud...I haven't slept properly in days, I haven't eaten in days...what I'd give for a burger and fries right now," Ally laughed. "Guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow."

Ally's face fell and she buried her face into her hands. A sob escaped her lips, and she began to cry into the palm of her hands.

"I hate you so much for leaving me here," She sobbed. "I don't know what to do..."

Her shoulders shook and her hands were shaking. She choked on her sobs, and she just felt her whole body going weak.

A hand landed on her shoulder.

She brought her head from her hands, and whipped her head around. Her eyes were ablaze with tears, her cheeks were tear stained, her bottom lip was red as she had been biting down on it to contain her sobs.

But the last thing Ally expected to see was Austin Moon standing there.

"Are you hungry?"

* * *

 **AN: Hi, can I just say a HUGE thank you to your guys response to the last chapter, and I hope this happens again for this one. For the reviewer who asked if the chapters could be longer, I'm going to say they will be varied, it's just I can get them out quicker when they aren't as long, because a lot of planning has to go into a longer chapter.**

 **All your reviews made me smile, so I hope that you all liked this one. Most of the chapters will be from Ally's perspective, but there will be the odd one from Austin's, so you guys can get an insight on what he feels like :)**

 **CookiesForMyTummy,x**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: How He Helped Me.

The diner around them was buzzing with life. Ally's eyes were still bloodshot from her tears, but Ally didn't care right now. In front of her was a burger, and fries. She didn't even hesitate before tucking in, and she bet she looked like a savage, but she was so hungry.

Austin looked out of place here. It was a downtown diner, and he was dressed like a model out of an expensive catalogue. Wearing his suit, and black coat. His Emporio Armani watch, and his hair fixed perfectly. Whereas the other people in here were with their kids, half dressed, living on the bare minimum. There was even a woman in her pajamas.

Austin was sat opposite her, sipping his cup of coffee. Ally could feel his eyes burning into her, but she didn't look at him. She just ate. She grabbed her drink of coke, and slurped it through the straw.

"When was the last time you ate?" Austin spoke up from across the table.

"Three days ago," She spoke with a mouthful of food, not caring. It was bad enough that he had seen her in such a state in front of her dad's grave.

"Why?" He asked, and Ally swallowed the food in her mouth.

"I'm not privileged," She replied, dipping her fries in ketchup, then put them in her mouth.

"I'd say your jealous of me," He retorted with a smirk, satisfied with himself, and Ally rolled her eyes.

"Of course I am. After this you get to go home to your million dollar apartment, or house, whatever the hell you fancy, because I'm pretty sure you have about ten properties. Wheres, I have to go home to a crappy apartment, where the ceiling is falling apart, where my heating's broken, so I have to sleep under a thick blanket, but that isn't enough to keep me warm, because it's not actually that thick, and I can't afford a new one. My mattress is ripped to pieces, and the springs dig into my back, I might as well just sleep outside on the concrete. My hot water doesn't work, but I still have to go home and have a freezing cold shower, which feels like there are knives being constantly stabbed into me...so, yeah I'm jealous of you."

"Wow," He laughed. "You don't know me as well as you think you do."

"Huh?"

"I own twenty properties," He grinned, and Ally lifted up her hand and stuck up her middle finger. She picked up her burger, and took a bite out of it.

"I'll pay you back when I get the money," Ally said, and his smile fell.

"You don't have to pay me back, it's just a burger and fries," He responded, and Ally sighed.

"It may just be that to you, but it isn't to me...I can't even afford the food here, so I'll pay you back," She explained, then took another bite of her burger.

"I don't want you to pay me," He replied, and she groaned.

"I'm paying you back-Oh crap!" Ally glanced over at the entrance to the diner. Her eyes were wide, and Austin looked over his shoulder to see what she was looking at.

"Who's that?" Austin asked, looking back at her.

"L-Loan shark," She stammered, staring down at her food.

"You didn't just say what I thought you just said," He growled, and Ally felt fear flood her veins.

"M-My mom owes money, but she told him that I was her daughter, and that I'll pay off her debts, b-but my mom's gone away, and I didn't know she owed him $500,000."

The man walked over to their booth, and Ally looked up at him. "Ally Dawson, right?"

"Yeah," Ally sighed, and she looked at Austin's scowling face.

"I need you to come with me-"

"Can I talk to you," Austin got to his feet, and Ally stared at him in confusion.

"I'm busy," The man grunted back.

"Just come with me," Austin growled, and he left the diner and the man followed him. Ally sunk back into her seat. She finished off her burger, and chewed on the straw in her coke. She was nervous, pissed, and tired.

She was upset about her mom, but she was pissed that Austin had seen her crying like that at her dad's grave. _I wonder why he was at the graveyard? He better not be stalking me!_ Ally yawned, and looked outside. Austin, and the man had disappeared from sight, and she felt herself growing worried. _What if something happened to him?_

Ally was slightly relieved though. That loan shark that came into the diner wasn't the main one she was worrying about. She knew her dad had, had a serious gambling problem, and he always thought he could win the money back, but he never did. She knew their was a loan shark, which her dad owed around $900,000 too. Every time someone knocked on her front door, she was terrified it was going to be him, and he was terrifying.

 _I'm going to end up getting killed._

Ally's phone began to vibrate in her back pocket. She pulled it out, and looked at the caller id, and saw it was Elliot.

"Hey, Elliot," She greeted, biting on her bottom lip.

"Hi, I was just calling to see how you are. I didn't see you today," He said, and Ally smiled.

"Yeah, Austin had me working really hard," She explained, and he laughed.

"Where are you now I was thinking I could bring you some food, and we could relax for a bit," He suggested, and Ally smiled at his kind gesture, but then sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm out at a diner right now," She replied.

"Oh-"

"But, how about we do it tomorrow night. You can come back to my apartment after work," Ally could sense him smiling down the phone, and she giggled.

"Sure, that sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow at work."

"Bye," Ally hung up, and she couldn't wipe the smile from her face. She slipped her phone back into her back pocket.

But, her smile soon faded, when Austin walked back in without the loan shark. He slid back into the booth, and took a sip of his coffee.

"Well?" She asked.

"Well, what?"

"What the hell did you say to him!" She snapped, frustrated.

"Don't worry about it. He won't be bothering you anymore," He replied, a smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" She spoke through gritted teeth, already having an idea of what he meant.

"I paid your debt off. It's fine, I'm just helping you out-"

"Helping me out!?" Ally shouted, and she got to her feet. "I just got angry at you, because you didn't want me to pay you back for the burger and fries...I can't believe you did this! I'M NOT A CHARITY CASE!" Ally took the plastic lid off her coke, and she threw the liquid at him. She stomped her foot on the ground, then stormed out of the diner.

...

Ally leaned back in her chair. There was a pretty woman sat on the leather couch in the waiting room, flipping through one of the magazine. She had an appointment to see Mr Moon. Ally knew she was rich. She had her designer bag and heels. A coat the looked like it cost a million dollars. Her hair was in perfect waves, and her skin was flawless.

Ally looked to her right where there was a mirror hanging on the wall. Her hair was down and curly, but they were messy curls. She had, had a cold shower and left her hair to dry naturally. She was wearing another blouse, which had an ink stain on, and she was wearing a pair of black trousers, which had loose pieces of thread sticking out of it. She sighed, and stared at the rucksack underneath her desk.

"Is he almost free," The lady spoke up, and Ally looked over at her.

"I'll just check-" The buzzer on her phone went and she pressed the button.

"Send her in," He grunted, and Ally smiled at the woman.

"He's ready for you," The woman got to her feet, and tottered off in her heels.

Ally frowned at the phone. Austin had been giving her a hard time all morning. Five times she has made him a cup of coffee, and five times he sent her back to make a new one. She gave up, and ignored his continuous calls for her to make him a coffee.

She understood that she might have been in the wrong last night, but the last thing she was, was a charity case. To him $500,000, may not be a lot, but to her it was, and she couldn't repay him that money.

The door that led to the workroom opened and Trish walked in. "Hi, Ally."

"Hi, how are you?" Ally asked.

"I'm fine. I thought you could use a coffee," She placed the mug down in front of her, and Ally smiled, taking a sip of it. "I hear Austin's been giving you a hard time."

"That's an understatement. He's acting like a child," Ally said. "It's ridiculous. He's ridiculous."

"His last personal assistant didn't last a week. You've got three days to go," Trish giggled, and Ally rolled her eyes.

"I need this job. I'm just going to have to put up with his childish manner," Ally blew her coffee, and the steam evaporated into the air.

"I hear you've got a date tonight," Trish raised an eyebrow at her, and Ally froze.

"I do?"

"You and Elliot?" Trish elaborated.

"Oh, right. Yeah, that's not a date," Ally said. "He's just coming around my apartment for pizza, and to relax."

"I think he likes you."

"I think your wrong," Ally retorted, and Trish laughed.

"I've got to get back to work. See you later," Ally mumbled a 'goodbye', and she took another sip of her coffee.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" The woman's voice shrieked from Austin's office, then it was followed by something being smashed. Ally jumped, then placed her mug down on her desk. She slipped her heels back on, and walked over to the office door. She opened it up, only to be barged into by the woman.

"Watch it!" She shouted in her face, then stormed past her.

Ally looked over to see a glass was smashed on the floor. Austin was sat in his chair, rubbing his temple. Ally walked over to his desk, and crouched down where the glass had smashed. She began to place some of the shards into her hand, but someone's hand grabbed her wrist. She looked up to see Austin was crouched down in front of her.

"I'll do it," He mumbled, letting go of her wrist.

"No, it's fine," She replied, picking up another glass shard. "It's my job."

"No, cleaning isn't your job," Austin said, and Ally hissed as one of the glass shards cut her palm. Austin grabbed her wrist again, and tipped the glass shards into his hand. He walked over to the trash can by his desk, and dumped them in there. Ally got to her feet, and went to leave, but Austin walked over, and grabbed her wrist again. He pulled her closer to his desk, and pulled out a small first aid kit from one of his desk drawers.

"I'm fine," She whispered.

"I told you I'd do it," He muttered, and he tore open an antiseptic wipe with his teeth, then dabbed it on her hand. Ally flinched, and Austin rolled his eyes.

"Last night...I'm sorry for throwing my drink at you..."

"I probably deserved it," He said.

"Probably?"

"You were being kind of selfish."

"Selfish! Are you kidding me!" She snapped, pulling her wrist from his hand. "I wish I never saw you last night. I mean what were you doing there last night at the graveyard, were you following me!?"

"No," He growled.

"I just wanted to be left alone!" She shouted at him.

"Well, I'm sorry for being a nice person, and seeing if you were okay," He replied.

"A nice person!" She spat. "You are such a child! I hate this job, but there's not a lot I can do, because I need the money!"

"All you ever do is complain about money, and your life!" He snapped, and Ally crossed her arms across her chest.

"Hm," She grunted. "I'd love to see you live my life for a week. You wouldn't be able to do it."

"Are you challenging me?" He stepped closer to her, and Ally had to look up at him.

"Nope, because what I have to go through everyday, and what I have to deal with. I wouldn't wish it on anyone, not even someone like you," She growled, and a sickening smirk appeared on his face. They were both so close to each other. Ally could feel his breath on her face, but she didn't let it faze her.

"Someone like me?" His hissed deeply, and Ally narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yeah, someone like you," She whispered, never breaking eye contact with him.

"You think I don't go through crap everyday?" He questioned. "You don't know a single thing about me."

"Your right I don't," She replied, shrugging her shoulders. "What were you doing at the graveyard?"

His facial features tightened.

"I don't see how it's fair...you caught me in a private moment with my dad, then you find out about my debt problems-"

"Did you just say problems, as in plural. You owe other people more money!" He snapped at her, and Ally's eyes widened slightly as his face got closer to hers.

"That's none of your business," She growled, swallowing the lump in the back of her throat.

"Do you have some crack habit that I need to know about?"

"NO!" She shouted. "You wouldn't understand..."

"Try me."

"Sir, if your not going to tell me why you were at the graveyard, then I'm not telling you about my debt problems," She whispered, and took a step away from him. "I've got some files I need to sort out," Ally turned on her heel, and walked towards the door, but Austin cleared his throat.

"I was visiting my little sister."

"Oh."

"Mr Moon," The door opened, and in walked a man in a suit. "Oh, you must be Mr Moon's knew personal assistant, I'm Dallas," He held out his hand for her to shake, and Ally quickly shook it. She glanced at Austin, then quickly left the room.

 _He had a little sister..._

...

 _He had a little sister._

 _He had a little sister..._

Ally took a bite out of the slice of pizza, and stared blankly at the show playing on her small television. Elliot was sat next to her, laughing at the jokes, but Ally couldn't stop thinking about what Austin had said back in his office. Did he really want to help her with her debts so bad? To actually share with her something personal.

Ally glanced at Elliot out of the corner of her eye. When he had walked into her apartment, he hadn't even reacted to the state of the place. He had just sat down on her couch, and turned on the TV.

Ally smiled, and tried to focus on the show, but she was still struggling.

"Did you and Austin have an argument today?" Elliot asked, looking away from the TV.

"Yeah, he was just acting like a child," Ally replied.

"I'm surprised he still let's you talk to him like that. I remember some girl who used to work for him, lost her temper and screamed at him, so he fired her in front of everyone," He explained. "He must like you..."

"I doubt it."

"I'm sure he likes you."

"I don't really want to talk about work anymore, it just reminds me I have to be there tomorrow."

"Okay, sure. Tell me a bit about yourself," Elliot replied with a smirk.

"There's not a lot to say," Ally admitted.

"C'mon, I'm sure there is," He responded, and Ally shook her head, laughing. "C'mon," He poked her arm, and she laughed some more. He started to poke her side, and she giggled.

"Stop!"

"Just tell me about yourself," He leaned in closer to her, and she rolled her eyes.

"There's not a lot to say," She breathed out, and she watched Elliot's eyes glance down at her lips. Ally swallowed the lump in the back of her throat, and she looked into his eyes. Elliot began to move in towards her lips, but Ally didn't move. His mouth was just about to touch hers, when the shrill sound of her phone ringing brought them out of their trance. Ally reached out and grabbed her phone from the small table by her couch.

"Hello?" She spoke, flustered, but she was met by heavy breathing down the phone. "Hello? Who is this?" She gave up and hung up the phone. "Must be a wrong number."

"I need to get going," Elliot said, flashing her a smile. "I had fun. I'll see you tomorrow," He grabbed his coat from the back of the couch, and left her apartment.

"Shit," Ally muttered to herself.

 _Things are going to be so awkward now._

Ally turned off her TV, and grabbed the pizza box. She left it on the kitchen counter, and walked into her bedroom. She slipped off her work clothes, and slipped on her shorts, and oversized shirt. A yawn escaped her lips, and she stretched out her arms.

 _Hopefully I'll be able to get a decent night of sleep. Just as long as my stupid neighbour doesn't start-_

Music started blasting from next door, and Ally screamed, thrashing around in her bed. She grabbed her pillow and threw it across her bedroom.

"Just for one night, would you KNOCK IT OFF!" She banged on the wall, but she knew he wouldn't hear it.

 **RING RING RING**

Ally sighed, and she got off her bed, and walked out to where her phone was by the couch. She picked it up and held it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"You're gonna' die bitch," Ally's eyes widened, and she felt fear wash over her.

"Who is this?"

"Die bitch!"

"Who the hell is this!?" She screamed.

"You better lock your door!" Their voice was husky, and rough. Ally dropped her phone, and she ran over to the front door. She grabbed the key from the hook, and quickly locked the door.

Ally stared at the wooden door, then she turned around, and stared at her phone. She walked over, and picked her phone up, holding it back to her ear. She heard the person's husky laugh down the phone, and she quickly hung up.

Ally gulped. Her stomach felt like it was full of lead. Her whole body was shaking. She slowly walked over to the window, and closed her curtains. The loud music was blasting through her ear drums, and she looked around her apartment.

She needed to call someone. She was scared. The last thing she was going to be able to do now, was sleep. She grabbed her phone, and opened up her contacts page. She could call Elliot, but it was too awkward after what just happened. She saw the name 'work', and she sighed.

 _It's worth a try._

Ally held the phone to her ear, and she listened to it ring.

"Hello?" A squeaky voice answered. "Moon's Enterprise how may I help you."

"Is Austin Moon available?" Ally asked.

"Sure, I'll forward you on," Music began to play down the phone, and Ally felt nervous. She stared at her front door, scared it was going fling open, and someone was going to run in and kill her.

"Hello?" A tired voice answered.

"Sir?"

"Ally?"

"I-I...I'm scared," She whispered.

"Ally, where are you?" He asked, seriousness flooding his tone.

"In my apartment," She whimpered. "S-Someone keeps ringing me and said I-I was going to die, and that I-I should lock my door."

"Okay," He hung up, and Ally stared at her phone blankly. She couldn't get rid of the lump in the back of her throat.

A sparking sound filled her ears, then a clicking sound. Then the lights blew out.

Ally screamed, and she stumbled backwards.

 _A power cut?_

The music was no longer giving her a headache. Ally sighed, and she reached around in the darkness, until her fingers brushed against her table. She sat down in one of the chairs, and buried her face into her hands.

 _If the jackass next door blew the fuses in the whole building, again! I'm going to kill him!_

Ally's leg was shaking under the table, and she felt a shiver run down her spine. She felt sick, and she squinted at the front door, through the darkness.

She waited for the lights to come back on. She waited, and she waited, for what seemed like hours.

 **KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.**

Ally's body went ridged, and she got to her feet. Someone was at the door.

"Go away!" Ally shouted.

"Ally, open the door!" Austin snapped from the other side.

"How the hell do you know where I live!" She snapped back.

"Does that really matter right now!" Ally walked over and she unlocked the door. She opened it an inch, and looked through the gap to see Austin standing there. He pushed open the door, and she stumbled backwards. "Why's it so dark?"

"Power cut," She mumbled.

"Do you not have a torch?" He asked.

"No, I have some candles-"

The power flickered back on. Ally sighed in relief, and she looked back at Austin. He was looking around at her apartment, and she could see the disgust on his face.

"I already know this place is crap," She grumbled, and she sat down on the couch.

"I didn't say anything," He held up his hands in defense, but he continued to look around, then he joined her on the couch. "What happened?"

The music started to play loudly, again. Ally sighed massaging the side of her head.

"Why is he playing it so loud?" Austin asked, annoyed.

"He does it almost every night," Ally replied, and Austin got to his feet, then walked out the door. "Hey!" She called after him.

She heard Austin bang on her neighbour's door, and she cringed. Her neighbour wasn't a friendly person. She had stormed around to his door before, and told him to turn it down, then he'd threatened to punch her in the face.

"Turn it down!" She heard Austin shout, and her neighbour laughed in response. Then it fell silent.

 **CRASH!**

Ally jumped to her feet, and she raced out the door. She ran to her neighbours door, and saw her neighbour knocked out cold on the floor, and Austin was using a bat to smash up his speakers.

"Austin!" She ran over, and grabbed his wrist before he could damage the speakers anymore. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You said he does it every night, and you don't get any sleep-"

"I know that, but you've just made it ten times worse!" She snapped, and snatched the bat from his hand. She tossed it on the floor, and she walked back into her apartment.

"I was helping you out," He said, shutting the door behind him.

"I don't need your help!"

"You asked me to come and help you!"

"I know..." She whispered, and her phone lit up on the table. She walked over, and looked at the message.

 _Tell Mr Austin Moon, that I said hi._

Ally turned to look at Austin, and she threw him the phone. He caught it, then read the message. Ally ran past him, and scrambled for her key, and locked the door.

"I'm scared," She whispered, resting her forehead against the door. She felt Austin's hand on her shoulder, and she turned around.

"Go and get some sleep. I'll stay on the couch."

* * *

 **AN: Hello! Thank you all so much for your reviews for the last chapter. I hope you guys review this chapter too, so what do you think? I hope you all understand the way Ally responded to Austin paying off her debt, because I know if someone did that to me I'd scream at them :) Next chapter will be more exciting as a new girl gets a job at Moon Enterprise...and we might just get to see a jealous Ally, and a very jealous Austin when he see's her with Elliot :)**

 **CookiesForMyTummy,x**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: How He Made Me Cry.

Her alarm filled her ears, and Ally groaned, rubbing her eyes. She sat up and looked around her empty room, then turned off her alarm. She got to her feet, and wandered out of her room. She walked down the hall, and sniffed in the nice scent in the air.

She looked over at her kitchen to see Austin cooking over the stove. Ally's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and Austin looked over at her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Making breakfast. I went out to the grocery store, and got some food, because there wasn't anything in you refrigerator," He explained, and Ally went to open her mouth to say something, but he cut her off. "And, no, you don't have to pay me for this."

"You don't get it," She mumbled.

"What don't I get?"

"It's hard for me to have people buy me things. Even if it's just a small meal, or some groceries. It makes me feel like I'm in debt to you, especially now that you paid off my debt to that loan shark, I just feel like I've gone from owing someone a lot of money, to now owing you a lot of money. I don't like it."

"I'm telling you that you don't have to pay me back-"

"I know...it's just the way I feel," She grumbled, and she walked over to one of the cupboards and got out a small glass, then filled it up with water.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"I slept, alright," She shrugged her shoulders. "I think I might need to go and check on my neighbour."

"I doubt he'd check on you if something bad happened to you," He said, and Ally smirked.

"You're right, he wouldn't," She took a sip of her water, and she glanced at his blond hair to see it was slightly damp. "Did you have a shower?"

"Oh yeah. I hope you don't mind," He replied. "I also fixed it for you."

"You fixed my shower?"

"There's now hot water," He smiled, and Ally put down her water.

"How long is that going to take?" She said, nodding at what he was frying in the pan.

"About ten minutes," He said, and Ally took off towards her bathroom. She took off her clothes, and got into her shower. She turned the knob, and hot water poured through the shower. Ally sighed in happiness, and she let the hot water soak her skin.

After five minutes. She was back out of the shower. She wrapped her towel around her body, then the bathroom door opened.

"Austin!" She snapped, and he stared at her. His eyes travelled down her body, and she felt her face begin to heat up.

"I've got to go to work now. I'll see you at the office," His eyes fell to the floor, and he walked away. Ally picked up her clothes, and she walked into her bedroom. She dried her hair with her hairdryer, then put it up in a ponytail. She slipped on a black pencil skirt, and put on a dark blue blouse. She walked out of her bedroom, and she looked over at the table to see a plate of food on it. She looked back at her front door, and smiled. She sat down at the chair, and began to eat the food.

"Mm," She groaned, and shovelled more of it into her mouth.

Ally finished eating her food, and she put the plate in her sink. She opened up her refrigerator and saw it was packed with food. Ally sighed.

 _He still doesn't get it..._

Ally walked back into her bedroom, and grabbed her rucksack. She grabbed her phone, and she returned to her refrigerator, and grabbed the bottle of strawberry milkshake, and the plastic tub of salad. She put them in her rucksack, then walked over to her front door. She slipped her heels on, and grabbed her keys, then locked the door behind her.

She past her neighbours door, and she wondered if she should knock and see if he was okay, but she didn't want to cause anymore trouble. Ally shook her head, and carried on down the stairwell. She walked outside, and looked around. The street was mainly empty, but there was a couple of people hanging around.

She walked down the street, and she heard her heels echoing against the concrete. She walked past her dad's flower shop, and she saw the old lady through the window. Ally shifted the strap of her rucksack on her shoulder, then that was when she became aware of a second sound of footsteps.

Ally glanced over her shoulder, and saw a woman behind her. She walked past Ally, and carried on her ahead.

 _I'm getting paranoid now...maybe someone was just messing around, and having a joke._

Ally shivered, and she crossed the street.

 **RING RING RING.**

Ally pulled her rucksack off her back and she grabbed her phone.

"Hello?" She was met by the same husky voice, laughing down the phone. "Who is this?"

Ally hung up, and she looked around the empty street. She didn't like the way she was feeling. She felt like someone was watching her. Ally began to walk faster, and she felt like someone was following her. She heard another pair of footsteps, but she didn't stop to look back.

She took off running as fast as she could in her heels. She was right at the edge of the city, and more people filled her view. She kept running, pushing everyone out of her way. Ally spotted the tall building, and she saw the revolving door. She ran inside, and out into the large reception packed with people.

It was then that she looked back, and saw no one there.

 _Am I losing my mind?_

Ally walked over to the elevator, and she got in with all the people. She stared down at her feet, and saw her ankles were bright red from running. She felt tears suddenly appear in her eyes.

 _I'm overreacting, it was probably nothing..._

The door opened on her floor, and she pushed past the people in the elevator, and stepped out by the kitchen. She saw Elliot standing there making a cup of coffee. She quickly wiped her tears away, and he looked over at her.

"Morning," He smiled at her, and she walked into the kitchen, limping. "What's wrong with you ankle?"

"I was just in a rush this morning. I'll take them off when I get to my desk," She explained. Ally began to make Austin his coffee, and she felt Elliot staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing, you just look really nice today," Ally blushed and he flashed her a smile, then left.

Ally finished making Austin's cup of coffee, and she made her way into the waiting room, only to be met by a grinning face. She had blond hair, and pearly white teeth. She was wearing a tight red dress, and high heels.

"Who are you?" Ally asked.

"I'm new here, is that Mr Moon's coffee. I'll take it to him," She snatched the mug from Ally's hand, and Ally stood their gobsmacked.

 _What the hell?_

She watched the woman race into Austin's office, and the door shut behind her. Ally felt jealously flood her veins.

 _Why am I jealous?_

Ally grumbled, and walked over to her desk. She slipped off her heels, and a satisfied sigh escaped her lips, and she practically melted into her chair.

She wasn't sure whether she should tell Austin that someone called her again, and she wasn't sure if she should mention that she thought she was being followed, because Ally didn't know if it was true either. _I might just be paranoid._

Austin's office door opened, and the woman came out, grinning. Ally narrowed her eyes at her, and watched her walk out into the work room.

 _Bitch._

Ally turned on her computer, and she began to note down Austin's appointments for today. She ripped the piece of paper from her notepad, and walked into his office. He was taking a sip of his coffee, and he had a smirk on his face.

"Here," She held out the piece of paper, and he took it from her.

"You know, if heels hurt your ankles so much, you should just wear flat shoes," He explained, his smirk growing wider. "Or, you could just not run...why were you running?"

"How did you know that?" Ally asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Through the magic of sight," He replied, and Ally rolled her eyes. "Are you going to tell me why you were running?"

"Someone called me again," She muttered, staring down at the floor. "They just laughed down the phone, and then I felt like someone was following me, so I ran."

"Can I have your phone," He commanded, and Ally walked back into the waiting room, and grabbed her phone from her desk. She returned and handed it to him.

"Why do you need it?" She watched him type away on it, then he handed it back to her.

"My real number is in there now, because I'm not always going to be at work," He explained.

"I don't want to intrude-"

"You won't be intruding in my life."

...

 _You won't be intruding in my life...Why can't I get them words out of my head?_

Ally was searching through the filing cabinet by her desk, and she kept thinking back to what Austin had said. She shook her head, and pulled out one of the files. Austin was off in a meeting, and he needed her to get some information about one of his clients. But, Ally's mind kept going off into it's own little world.

The door to the workroom opened, and Trish walked in with the annoying girl from earlier.

"Hey, Ally," Trish greeted and Ally smiled at her in return. "This is Cassidy."

"Hi," Ally mumbled.

"Is Mr Moon around?" Cassidy asked.

"Nope," She said, popping the 'p'. "He's in a meeting."

"We had such an interesting conversation earlier. I might bring him his coffee every morning-"

"I bring him his coffee, it's my job," Ally retorted.

"Wait, you said to me that bringing him coffee isn't apart of your job as his personal assistant," Trish explained, and Ally gave her a 'are-you-kidding-me' look.

"He's very handsome," Cassidy spoke up, twirling her curly blond hair around her finger. "He's not seeing anyone, is he?"

"No," Trish replied.

"Hm," She bit her bottom lip, and left.

"Bitch."

"Ally!"

"What?" She grumbled.

...

Ally was sat on the edge of Elliot's desk, eating her salad. Things between them weren't as awkward as she thought it would be. He had his feet up on his desk, and he was eating his sandwich.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" Trish asked from the desk next to them.

"Nothing," Ally replied.

"Same here," Elliot responded.

"Do you want to go and get drunk?" Trish suggested, and Elliot nodded his head.

"I thought you'd never ask," Elliot smirked at her, and Ally shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure," She said.

"C'mon, I'll pay for the first round of drinks," Elliot nudged her arm, and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine," She took a sip of her milkshake and they both smiled at her.

Ally looked over and saw Austin walk out of the meeting room. He shook hands with his clients, and he headed over in their direction, a file in his hand.

"Ally," Elliot said, and Ally turned to look at him. Austin was getting closer, and she felt herself feeling on edge. "I enjoyed last night at your apartment. We should do it again, or you could always come to my apartment."

Ally looked to see Austin was standing right by Elliot's desk, and he was staring right at her. He must've heard.

"Sir," Elliot said.

"Here," He handed Elliot the file. "Add these details into the system," Elliot nodded his head. "Miss Dawson, stop wasting time and get back to work!"

She swallowed the lump in the back of her throat, and followed behind him. She returned to her desk and sunk into her seat.

 _What crawled up his ass and died..._

She grabbed the file on her desk, and she read through the pieces of paper inside. Ally grabbed her glasses, and put them on. She rubbed her temple, and stared at the clock on the wall.

"Miss Dawson!" Austin shouted from his office. Ally sighed, and she got to her feet, and walked into his office.

"Sir?" She said, leaning against the door frame.

"Was Elliot there last night before I came?" He asked, and she stepped further into his office.

"Yes," She replied. "Why does this matter?"

"Why didn't you call him?"

"Huh?"

"When you got that call. Why didn't you call him back?" He questioned.

"I just didn't," She whispered, and her gaze fell to the floor.

"Hm," He grunted.

"Sir, I don't understand-"

"You've been here five days now...and I can already see right through you," He leaned forward on his elbows, and smirked at her.

"Excuse me?"

"On the outside you feel as if you need to give the impression that you are tough, that you don't need help from anyone. You complain about your life, but yet you don't do anything to change that. Whereas, the real you, on the inside...you feel a need to impress the people around you. You don't like people giving you things, because you've lived a life of always being in debt to someone. You're devastated that your mom's gone to England, and it makes you feel like you don't have anyone left. All your life you've put everyone else around you first, but deep down inside you, you want someone for once in your life to put you first, just once, even if it's only for a second. You don't believe that anything in your life will get better, and every second that goes by you actually want to cry your eyes out, because you feel like you're the only one alone in the whole entire world...then you think that all your problems will be solved by having sex with Elliot!"

"EXCUSE ME!" Ally shrieked, tears in her eyes.

"Am I right?" He growled.

"NO!" She shouted. "Do you really think I'm like that!?"

"Yes!" He hissed.

"I think your jealous!" She snapped at him, walking up to the front of his desk.

"Jealous? Ha, sweetheart. I don't mean to burst your bubble, but I'd rather die before I have sex with a low life piece of scum like you," He growled in her face, and she took a step back.

"Hm," She whispered. "Okay...I'm glad I know what you really think of me."

Ally turned on her heel, and she walked out of his office. She grabbed her rucksack from her desk, and slipped it onto her back. She walked out into the workroom, and she walked up to Elliot's desk.

"I'm leaving now. Message me what time we're going out tonight," She said, flatly.

"Sure. Why are you going home so early?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter," She walked off, and over to the elevator. She pressed the button, and tapped her foot against the floor. When the door's opened there was no one in there.

She stepped inside, and wiped the stray tears off her face. "God, I'm such a crybaby."

She pressed the ground floor button, and she watched the doors close. Suddenly, a sob broke through her lips, and her hand flew to her mouth. Her back hit the cold wall, and she collapsed onto the metal floor. Tears flowing from her eyes, and her body shuddering.

 _I hate him._

* * *

 ** _AN: Hi, thank you for you reviews on the last chapter. I hope you all liked this chapter, well as much as you can like it, because it was exactly a nice friendly chapter :) I knew that when I wrote about Ally throwing her drink on Austin it wouldn't please everyone, and that's fine it doesn't bother me, but for the people who are just going to be plain rude and call my story unrealistic, can I just say that there are stories out there about witches, wizards, vampires, and werewolves, need a say anymore._**

 ** _Anyway, thank you again for those of you who reviewed, I hope you review this chapter :)_**

 ** _CookiesForMyTummy,x_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: How He Became More Than Just My Boss.

Ally was in the club, and the music was bouncing off the walls. She didn't even know why she had agreed to come. She hated it when her neighbour played music so loudly, why did she think she could cope with it in a club, packed with people.

Ally was sat on a stool at the bar. She was sipping on her beer, which Elliot had brought her. She could see Elliot talking to some other girls, and dancing with them. You'd think Ally would be jealous, but she was sure he flirted with a lot girls, and it didn't bother Ally that much.

What bothered her a lot was Austin Moon.

 _NO! No, do not think about him!_

Ally saw Trish was sat in one of the booths talking to some guy. She flashed Ally a smile, and she returned it. Maybe being here wasn't right. She'd much rather be curled up in bed.

Ally had cried all the way home, and she cried even more when she felt like someone was following her again. Austin had given her his number to call him if anything happened, but she wasn't going to call him. She refused too.

A shiver rushed down her spine, and she looked around the club. Her eyes landed on a man standing along the far wall. He was drinking a beer, and staring right at her. Ally looked away quickly, and her mind began to run with a million things. Her chest began to heave for air, and she knew she was nearing a panic attack.

 _I need to get out of here._

Ally grabbed her purse, and she hurried over to the exit. She stepped outside, and breathed in the cold night air. She rested her hand against the brick wall, and she sighed. She began to walk down the street, and she could hear the second pair of footsteps behind her.

She just wanted to drop to the floor and cry her eyes out.

 _I've had enough!_

She looked over her shoulder, and she saw the man from the bar, walking a far distance behind her. She walked, and waited for the right moment. She could see the corner of the street, and she patiently waited.

When Ally rounded the corner, and she disappeared from his sight. She took off running. Her grip was tight around her purse, and she didn't look back. The streetlights were dim, and some were flickering on and off. She could hear fast footsteps behind her, and she let out a sob, but she didn't stop running.

 _I just want to go home._

She ran onto the next street, and she swore she'd never ran that fast in her life, especially in a pair of heels.

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around her waist, and she was dragged into the nearby alleyway. She went to scream, but a hand smacked over her mouth, and she was slammed up against the brick wall behind the dumpster.

 _Your kidding me!_

She stared into Austin's dark gaze. She quickly diverted her gaze to the entrance of the alleyway, and she saw the man run past, not evening thinking to look in the alleyway. Ally looked back at him, and his hand slowly fell away from her mouth.

Ally was panting for air, and her knees felt weak. Her head was throbbing and her throat was sore. Austin's eyes were burning into her face, and she let out an exhausted scream, and pushed him away from her.

She walked around the dumpster, and reached up to touch the back of her head. She brought her hand away to see there was blood on her fingers. She really must have hit her head hard against the wall, well more like Austin had.

"Ally-"

"Just leave me alone," She sighed, and she stumbled forward, a wave of dizziness washing over her. She collapsed to the floor, and a frustrated cry escaped her lips, and she threw her purse against the cold ground.

Austin crouched down next to her, and he reached out to touch her shoulder, but she recoiled from his touch.

"Let me help you," He whispered.

"Why would you want to help a low life piece of scum like me," She mumbled.

"Ally, I didn't mean it."

"Yes you did," She sighed, and Austin placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't touch me..."

"Let me have a look at your head," He said, and Ally hissed when he touched the gash there.

"It was your fault," She grumbled.

"I know, I'm sorry," He whispered, and she sniffled, looking at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, and Austin grabbed her purse. He pulled out her phone, and took off the back. She saw something red flashing there, and her eyes widened. "YOU WERE TRACKING ME!" She snatched her purse from him, and she hit him with it.

"Someone said you were going to die. I was doing the nice thing of keeping an eye on you," He explained, and she scoffed.

"I just want to go home," She sighed, and she tried to get to her feet, but she couldn't. "I'm tired."

"Okay," He hooked his arm under her knees, and wrapped his arm around her waist. He stood up and Ally's head fell against his shoulder.

Ally couldn't be bothered to fight at the moment, even though she actually wanted to be punching him. She just felt exhausted, and the wound on her head was making her feel sleepy. Her eyes felt heavy, and she began to close them.

"Ally, I need you to keep your eyes open," Austin spoke firmly.

"I'm tired," She yawned.

"Ally," He said more sternly, but it was too late. Her eyes fell firmly shut and she went limp in his arms.

...

Ally groaned. Her head pounding. She kept her eyes close, but rolled around on her bed. She felt like she was in heaven. Her bed was so soft, she was sinking into it, surrounded by the warmth of blankets. It was so quiet, and she snuggled further into her pillow.

 _Wait a minute!_

Ally shot up, crying out as her head throbbed in pain. She looked around the room she was in, and her breath caught in the back of her throat. She was lying on a fourposter bed, curtains hung at each of the four posts, pure white silk. She was lying in a heavenly white bundle of soft blankets, and pillows. The walls were a cream color and most of the furniture was a gold color. There was a huge glass door, which led out onto a balcony. She glanced over at the oak double doors on the other side of the room. She pushed the blankets off her, immediately missing the warmth they had given her. She winced in pain as she got to her feet, but she walked over to the door, and opened it slowly.

She came out into a hallway, opposite her was another oak door, but she looked down the hallway, and her jaw dropped. She walked on out into the open planned place. It was open planned like her apartment, but this space was ten times the size of hers, it made her apartment look like the size of an ant.

The kitchen was on her right. It was silver and white, and there was an island in the middle. There was a double door refrigerator, with one of them water and ice dispensers. Ally looked to her left, and there wasn't technically a left wall, it was just ceiling to floor windows, which overlooked a view of the busy city. There was a white u-shaped couch, and a glass coffee table, resting on a grey rug. There was a massive plasma television, that was ten times the size of her small box television. In the far left corner was a long dinner table, which had all matching chairs, all lined with extravagant patterns. In the far right corner, there was a bar, and a piano.

Ally closed her mouth, and she just stood there in shock. A door shut from down the hallway, and Ally turned around, and saw it was Austin.

"Good, your up," He said, and Ally glanced at the clock on the wall, and saw it was 5 o'clock in the morning. She reached up and touch the back of her head. "I stitched the back of your head up."

"Oh, thank you," She whispered.

"You look pale," He walked up to her, and guided her to the couch. She sat down, and when she didn't feel any springs digging into her, she sunk into it. "I'll get you some painkillers."

He walked over to the kitchen and Ally stared at the massive black screen in front of her. She couldn't believe she was in Austin's apartment. She was still mad at him. He really upset her. Austin appeared in front of her with a glass of water and some painkillers. Ally put the painkillers in her mouth and swallowed them with water.

"Ally, about what I said-"

"Why did you say it? Out of all the things you could've said, you just called me what I already think I am," She explained.

"Ally, you're not that...I don't know why I said it, I was just angry," He said, and he sat down next to her.

"Why were you angry?"

"I...just...that Elliot kid-"

"Is a good person. He's one of the few people that haven't judged me or said anything horrible to me. When he came to my apartment, he just walked straight in and sat on my couch. He didn't even look at what kind of condition it was in, he just sat there and we ordered pizza, then watched TV. I didn't have sex with him...I didn't...then you came into my apartment, and the first thing you did was look around the place in disgust," She sighed, and looked at him to see he was staring at her intensely.

"I wasn't looking around in disgust," He replied, never breaking eye contact with her.

"It sure looked like it," She whispered.

"Honestly...I was actually looking at things I could fix...I just want to help you, make your life easier."

"You don't have to do that," She stared contently into his eyes.

"I want to help you," His voice was low, and rough. "You deserve to have someone take care of you for once."

"I do?"

"Yeah, you do," He reached out and cupped the side of her face. Ally's eyes widened, slightly. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He glanced down at her lips, and Ally swallowed the lump in the back of her throat.

 _Is he going to kiss me? The guy that called me a piece of scum..._

But, Ally didn't make a move to stop him. He got closer, and closer, until she could feel his hot breath against her lips. She felt paralyzed. His lips were so close to hers, and if she moved forward just an inch there lips would be connected.

 **RING RING RING.**

Ally jumped backwards away from him, and Austin got to his feet, and picked up his phone. Ally suddenly began to gasp for air, and she wanted to disappear.

 _He's my boss!_

Ally groaned, and she buried her face into her hands. She rubbed her eyes, then glanced over at the table, and saw her purse and phone. She got to her feet, and picked them up. She needed a shower, and she needed to get home.

Ally walked over to the door, and she saw her heels were there. She slipped them on, and grabbed the door handle.

"Where are you going?" Austin asked, hanging up his phone.

"I need to go home," She whispered. "I'll see you at the office," She opened the door, and left.

...

"Where the hell did you go last night?" Trish barged into the waiting room, and Ally looked away from her computer.

"I had to go," Ally replied, taking a sip of her coffee.

"It would have been nice for you to tell me. Elliot and I were looking everywhere for you," Trish explained.

"I'm sorry. I just wasn't really up for being at the club," Ally said.

"Have you spoken to him?" Trish pointed at Austin's office door, and Ally gulped.

"Kind of," She lied. "I went to give him his coffee, but that bitch Cassidy took it from me again."

"You really don't like her, do you?" Trish laughed.

"It's not that...she just needs to stick to her job in the workroom," Ally explained. "I'm his personal assistant."

"I think your jealous," Trish raised an eyebrow at her, and Ally shook her head.

"I'm not jealous."

"That's something a jealous person would say," Trish smirked, and Ally rolled her eyes.

"I'm not!" She said, harshly.

"Okay, whatever you say," Trish held her hands up in defense, then left.

Ally sighed and she rested her forehead against her desk. _Why can't I stop thinking about him!? Get out of my head, get out of my head!_ Ally banged her forehead against the desk, then groaned in pain. _Maybe, I should just push him away? This isn't healthy for me, or for him...okay...maybe I'm overreacting...or maybe not. I don't want to make him deal with my problems._ Her phone buzzed, vibrating the wooden desk. Ally reached out, and she saw it was the unknown number. It was a picture message. She felt bile rise in the back of her throat, and with a shaky hand she opened it up.

It was a picture of her. She was standing by her table, in an oversized shirt, and her panties. Someone had taken it from one of the buildings across the street.

Ally sat up straight. She stared at Austin's office door, _maybe I shouldn't bother him._ She ignored her inner voice, and she got to her feet. She knocked on his door, then stepped inside. He was on the edge of his desk, reading a file. He looked up and his eyes widened slightly. She walked up to him, and handed him her phone. He took it from her and stared down at the picture.

"I don't know what to do," She whispered, and he sighed. "Sir, I'm sorry for bothering," She grabbed her phone from his hand, but he grabbed her wrist.

"You're not bothering me," His eyes burned into her face.

"Sir, I feel like things are getting complicated...you're my boss, you're just my boss and I don't think I should be loading my problems off on you. I'm pretty sure your life is already hectic, and you don't need me adding to it. Thank you for helping me out, but I think I'm just going to go to the police, and let them sort this out..."

"Ally-"

"Is there anything else I can get you, sir?" She asked, and he just gaped at her. "Okay, well I need to go down to the archives. Buzz me if you need anything, sir."

Ally walked out of his office, and she grabbed her keycard from her desk. She walked out into the workroom, and headed over to the elevator. She pressed the button for the ground floor, and she crossed her arms. She kept her eyes glued to the ground.

 _Don't think about it. Don't think about it._

Ally began to hum to herself, trying to distract her mind. The doors opened in front of her and she stepped out into the large reception. She walked behind the reception desk, and scanned her keycard. The door unlocked, and she pushed it open. She walked down the corridor, and she saw the elevator at the end of the hallway. It was small, and rusty, and it would take her into the archives. She pressed the button, and the doors jiggled open. She stepped inside the small space, and pressed the button on the panel.

The elevator started to go down, and she tapped her foot against the floor. Suddenly, the elevator shook, and it started to go back up. Ally furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, and the elevator reached the top, and the doors opened.

Her eyes widened. Austin. He stepped inside, and pressed the button on the panel. The doors closed behind him, then he pressed the stop button. The elevator shook slightly as it came to a halt, and Ally swallowed the lump in the back of her throat.

"Sir-"

"Don't call me that," He growled, then he closed the space between them. Ally went to open her mouth to say something, but he crashed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened, and he rested his hands on the side of her neck, his thumbs brushing against her cheeks. Ally's eyes fluttered close, and she let herself become intoxicated by his lips.

He walked her backwards, until her back hit the wall. She squeaked against his lips, and he easily slipped his tongue into her mouth. His tongue brushed against hers and Ally groaned in response. Her keycard fell from her hand, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing their bodies closer together.

He pulled his lips away from hers, and their lips were red, both of them were panting for air. Ally let her arms fall from his neck, and her gaze fell to the floor. He grabbed her chin, and he guided her to look at him again. There was a small smirk on his face, and he leaned back down, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Don't say I'm just your boss, ever again."

* * *

 **AN: Hi! Thank you guys so much for your support, and for getting this story over a 100 reviews in just five chapters :) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you guys review it. The next chapter is going to be exciting as Austin asks Ally for a favour :)**

 **CookiesForMyTummy,x**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: How He Asked Me For a Favor.

Ally was wrapped up in a blanket, and curled up in a ball on her couch. Her head was resting against the arm, and her eyes were focused on the show on her television. Although her mind was elsewhere. She couldn't stop thinking about it. Austin had kissed her. He had actually kissed her.

She had been a work today and didn't even see him. He had a packed schedule, and was in meetings all throughout the day. _Not even a glimpse. Squat!_ Ally grumbled to herself. After he had kissed her. He opened the elevator doors, and said he'll see her tomorrow. She kind of felt used, but that feeling soon faded when she remembered the feeling he had given her when he'd kissed her.

Ally had never kissed a guy like that before. She had only ever shared a quick peck on the lips with a guy. She could never tell Austin he had been her first proper kiss. Being twenty-four and still a virgin, wasn't exactly one of her assets. There was never really anytime for sex to happen. As a family, they had been homeless at one point, living in alleyways, on cardboard boxes. She left school at eighteen, then they had lost their home, and she couldn't afford to go to college, and her parents were more of a priority. So, she lived on the streets with them. No boys ever gave her attention at school. She was always half dressed, deprived of a shower, and there were much prettier girls for them to choose from.

Ally sniffled, and rubbed her nose. She didn't like thinking about her childhood. _It sucked._

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Ally jumped. She gulped, and stared at her door. She pushed her blanket off her body, and she shakily got to her feet.

"Who is it?" She called out.

"It's me," Austin said, and Ally looked down at what she was wearing. She was in a vest-top and a pair of hotpants. She cringed, then unlocked her door. He walked in, then turned around to face her. His gaze pinned her to her door, and she stared back at him blankly. His eyes floated down her body, and she felt goosebumps cover her skin.

"What do you want?" She asked, trying not to sound rude.

"I need you to do me a favor," He said.

"Favor?"

"I'm meant to be going to this ball for a charity event in about an hour, and I need you to come with me," He explained.

"You need me to go with you?" She retorted, not quite understanding what he was saying.

"You're meant to take a plus one, and I haven't got anyone to go with, so can you come with me?" He asked, and she looked down at what she was wearing.

"Austin, I-I don't exactly have something to wear to a ball," She replied, gesturing to her clothes.

"So, is that a yes?"

"Well-" The door opened behind her, and three women walked in. One of them was holding a red dress, and the other two were carrying makeup kits, and hair styling tools. "What's going on?"

"They're here to get you ready, I'll see you in an hour," He walked past her, and she crossed her arms over her chest, and he smirked at her. "What?"

"How did you know I would say yes?"

"Because you cannot resist my charm," He pointed out, and she went to thump his arm, but he was out the door in a flash.

Ally turned, and looked back at the three women. "Let's get started," One of the women reached out and began to pull her into her bedroom.

...

Ally coughed, choking on the hairspray. She stared at herself in the mirror. She looked...well...different. She had makeup on. Her eyes were a smoky brown color, and lined with black eyeliner. Her lips were a bold, matte, red, and her face was heavily contoured, enhancing the look of her cheekbones. She tilted her head to the side, and judged herself some more.

The woman who had done her hair, had straightened out her curls. Ally had never realized her hair was this long, it was right to her hip bones. The woman had twirled her side bangs, and pulled the ends to the back of her hair, and clipped them in with a golden bow.

She realized how much she looked like her mom, and she felt tears burn at her eyes. She fought them off not wanting to ruin her makeup. The woman smiled at her through the mirror, and Ally returned it.

One of the other women pulled the dress out of it's protective cover, and Ally got to her feet. It was a long, red dress. It was a dress that would be tight around the top half of her body, and loose around her legs, and Ally wasn't sure she was going to fit into it. She looked at the woman with a worried look, but she gestured for her to come closer.

Ally removed her vest-top, and slipped off her hotpants. The woman undid the zipper at the back of the dress, and helped Ally step into it. She moved it up her body, and Ally slipped her arms through the straps. The woman did the zip up, and as she pulled it higher. She felt it push tighter on her breasts, they got pushed further and further up, and Ally glanced down at them. _Okay, it's a push up dress, and now I can't breathe properly._

One of the other women grabbed her arm, and began to slip golden bangles onto her wrist. The third woman began to put a golden necklace around her neck. She felt like she was some kind of project.

"Here are your shoes," Ally stared at the golden heels, and she sat down on the bed. The woman crouched down and began to put them on her feet.

Ally felt a pit of nerves build up in her stomach. _These people are going to judge me...of course they are...he's a billionaire, and I'm a nobody_. Ally tried to shake off her thoughts, but it was hard, because it was true. The woman finished putting her shoes on, and Ally got to her feet. Her dress rested on the floor, covering her golden heels, and there was a long red train behind her.

"All done," The three women crossed their arms, and gazed at her.

"And with five minutes to spare," The woman with red hair laughed. "We've got another place to be now. I hope you have fun."

"Thank you," Ally said, and they began to pack their things up, and Ally walked them to the door.

Once they were gone, she walked into her kitchen, and poured herself a glass of water. She nervously chugged it down, and quickly glanced in the metal of her toaster to see if she hadn't smudged her lipstick. There was a black clutch on her counter, and she checked her phone for any messages, then slipped it inside.

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.**

Ally felt her stomach do a flip, and she stared down at her dress. She slowly made her way over, and opened the door.

"You ready to-" He paused, and his eyes ran over her body. "Holy fuck."

"Thanks...I think," She laughed, nervously.

He just stood there and stared at her. Ally felt her face begin to heat up under his gaze, and her eyes dropped to the floor. She didn't know if they should talk about their kiss. She was too scared he'd reject her, _who am I kidding, of course he's going to reject me!_

"Shall we go now?" Ally suggested, and Austin seemed to snap out of it. He held out his arm, and she wrapped her arm around his elbow, then they left.

Outside, Ally was met by a black sports car. She looked at Austin in bewilderment, then she glanced at the beat up truck of her neighbours that was next to it. She smirked at the complete difference between the two.

"You ready?" Austin was holding open the door for her, and she nodded her head, then got inside. He shut the door behind her, then ran around to the other side. He got in, and turned on the engine.

Ally looked around in amazement, having never been in such an expensive car in her life. The seats were leather, and she could feel the leather heating against her back. Everything was so slick, and expensive, Ally was scared she was going to break it.

Austin sped off, and Ally quickly buckled herself in, swallowing the lump in the back of her throat. He had only one hand on the wheel, and her hands tightened around her seatbelt. She looked to see Austin didn't have his seatbelt on, and he pressed down hard on the accelerator, going faster. Ally's eyes widened in fear, and she felt her breathing become erratic, her chest started heaving for air, and tears burned her eyes.

"Austin," She whimpered. "Austin," She squeaked. "Austin!" She snapped. "AUSTIN, STOP!" She screamed, and he slammed his foot on the breaks, and Ally fumbled to find the handle, and she opened the door, stumbling outside. She rested her hands on the side of the car, and she heaved for air. She heard Austin's door open, then felt his hand on her back.

"Ally, what's wrong?" He asked, his voice soft.

"My..." She panted, pushing herself away from the car, and she turned to face him. "My dad died in a car crash...I-I was with him, and it was late at night. He was messing around, and going fast along one of the roads...he was just having fun...then a car came out of nowhere, and hit us...my dad wasn't wearing a seatbelt...he died straight away, as the car drove into his side of the car...I don't like being in cars that much...j-just d-don't go so f-fast, okay?"

"I'm sorry," He said, and she shook her head at him.

"You didn't know," She whispered, and he took a step towards her. He brought up his hand, and he brushed the tears off her face. Ally smiled in thanks, and he held open the door for her, his hand resting on her back, as she got into the car.

He returned to his side, and got inside. Ally watched as Austin buckled up his seatbelt, and she smiled to herself, as she did up hers. He took off, but this time he drove at a steady pace. Ally was still on edge, but not as much. She glanced at Austin out the corner of her eyes, and he now had both hands on the steering wheel.

 _It's fine. Everything will be fine._

Ten minutes later, they were at this massive mansion. _More like a castle_ , Ally smirked to herself. Austin opened her door, and held out his hand for her. She slipped her cold hand into his warm hands, and he helped her out of the car. His hand came to her back, and he locked his car.

They walked past the other cars, and she noticed how every single one looked around a million dollars. He guided her up the steps, and she felt nervous again. They came out into this extravagant hall. It was packed with people, all of them busy talking and dancing. There were massive glass doors, which led out onto balcony's, and there was a bar along the back wall. There was band up on the stage, and they were playing light jazz music.

"Do you want a drink?" He whispered in her ear, and she felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Yes please," He kept his hand on her back, and they walked over to the bar.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Just a beer," He raised an eyebrow at her.

"A beer?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" She questioned, and he smirked, waving his hand at the barman. He placed their orders, and she felt someone's gaze on her. She looked over her shoulder, and saw a man with ginger hair grinning at her, it was a very amused grin. He walked away from the people he was talking to and he got closer to them. He placed his drink down on the bar, and smirked at her.

"Let's play, Barbie. I'll be Ken and you can be the box I come in," Ally gasped, and she heard Austin growl from next to her.

"Knock it off, Dez!" He snapped.

"I'm just having fun," He snickered, and he held out his hand for her to shake. "I'm Dez, chairman of this charity event."

"I'm Ally," She shook his hand gently, and Dez sent Austin an amused look, then he kissed the back of Ally's hand. Ally heard Austin growl again, and she smirked, when she realized Dez was doing is on purpose to get a reaction out of Austin.

"Don't touch her," Austin grumbled, and he placed Ally's beer in front of her. His hand returned to her back, and she felt her face begin to heat up.

"Ah, Mr Moon, I'm glad to see you came," Another man walked up, and Ally recognized that it was Dallas, the man who had walked into Austin's office after he had told her why he had been at the graveyard.

"Dallas," Austin shook his hand, and Dallas's eyes fell on her.

"You're his personal assistant...wow I hardly recognized you, you look beautiful," He flashed her a smile, and Austin's hand moved to her hip, his fingers curling around the fabric of her dress.

"Thank you," She replied, politely returning his smile. Ally glanced over at Dez, who was still standing next to her. He was still grinning, clearly knowing that Austin was getting annoyed with Dallas, but Ally didn't understand why, he only gave her a complement.

"He doesn't like that there's guys in here practically undressing you with their eyes," Dez whispered by her ear.

"Pfft," Ally breathed out, rolling her eyes.

"Look around, guys are looking, and girls are wanting to rip your head off," He smirked, taking a sip of his drink, and Ally looked around to see that a few people were looking at her. She didn't like all the attention.

"Austin Moon, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," An older man walked over, and shook his hand. "I think we have some things we need to discuss. I'm sure your date will be fine for a few minutes."

Austin glanced at Ally, and she flashed him a smile, letting him know she was fine for a few minutes. He nodded his head, and let go of her hip. He left with the older man, and she was left alone with Dallas and Dez.

"So, you and Austin?" Dallas asked.

"It's not like that. I'm doing this as a favor," She explained.

"Sure," Dez laughed, and Ally took a nervous sip of her beer.

"It's true. He said he didn't have anyone else to go with, and he needed me to come as his plus one," Ally elaborated, and Dez and Dallas shared a look with one another.

"That Austin Moon sure is smooth," Dallas chuckled, and Ally furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ally asked.

"He has women begging to be with him all the time, he could find a plus one with the click of his fingers, girls would be throwing themselves at him," Dez explained.

 _Does this mean he wanted me to come with him? So, he didn't need a favor..._

"So, your Austin's plus one," A girl with dark brown hair walked over. She was wearing a short black dress, and stiletto heels. She was drinking from a champagne glass, and glaring at her with her dark eyes. "Hm, you definitely a downgrade from the last one," She laughed to herself, and the three of them just stared at her.

"Kira, surely you have some place better to be," Dez said, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I just wanted to see what carcass Austin was dragging along with him tonight," She looked Ally up and down, but Ally just stared back at her, not wanting to give her a reaction.

"Jealously does not look good on you Kira, just like that dress," Dez remarked, and Dallas and Ally laughed.

"This dress cost me ten thousand dollars!" She snapped, and Dez smiled.

"I think you mean it cost your dad ten thousand dollars, and it was a pretty crap investment," Ally tried to fight her smirk, so she quickly sipped her beer.

"I don't care what you say to me Dez. I know that once he's buried himself in that hole," She pointed at Ally. "He'll come crawling back to me."

"I wouldn't count on that, he was only with you, because he needed you dad to invest in his company, and he did, so he no longer needs you," Dallas reminded her, and Ally's eyes widened slightly.

 _Austin really did that?_

...

Kira had left them alone after a few more minutes. Then after that, Austin never came back. So, she was stuck with Dez and Dallas, but she was having fun. They introduced her to their friends, most of them were guys, but they were all lovely. They all told her stories of how they invested their money into charities, and Ally was fascinated by all the things that they had achieved. It was admirable.

She was kind of annoyed with Austin, well she was really really annoyed, but she was blaming that on her alcohol intake. She may have accepted a lot of drinks from all the men that offered them to her. She just wanted to distract herself from Austin, but it just seemed to be making things worse.

Austin had invited her here. She'd expect to see him a bit more than she had. She understood that he was a busy man, she totally got that, but to be invited to a place, which she didn't really want to be, then to be left with people she hadn't met before, it was kind of rude.

"I'm going to go outside," She told Dez, and he nodded his head.

Ally ditched her beer at the bar, and she made her way outside. She walked down the steps, her ankles aching. She let the night air cool her skin, and she sighed. She felt a bit dizzy, and she struggled to keep her balance.

"Where are you going?" She looked up the steps, and saw Austin standing there.

"More like where the hell have you been?" She mumbled, but he heard.

"Oh, you know I'm a-"

"Busy man. I got it," She cut him off, and she stumbled forward a bit.

"Those men were trying to get you drunk," He growled, his mood completely changing. He walked down the steps, and stood next to her.

"Well, they succeeded, I had a great time," She narrowed her eyes at him, and he glared at her.

"I bet you had fun, being with all them guys, flirting," His tone was taunting, and she tutted, walking over to his car.

"You really are a jackass," She grumbled, "Take me home."

"I bet you loved all the attention," He crossed his arms across his chest, and tilted his head slightly.

"I want to go home," She said, firmly.

"I want. I want," He mimicked.

"Austin are you kidding me. Grow up!" She snapped. "You asked me to do you a favor...then you disappeared, and I get it your a busy man!"

"I had business to take care of!" He shouted.

"Then why ask me to come!" She shouted back. "I was fine at my apartment!"

"You didn't have to come!"

"I was doing you a favor!"

"You loved being in there with all them guys, you loved all the attention they were you giving!" He hissed, and she let out a frustrated noise.

"I don't have to listen to this," She growled.

"Are you annoyed, because I'm telling the truth?" He mocked her, and Ally shook her head.

"No! What the hell is wrong with you? You were fine when we got here?"

"Because you went off and started flirting with every guy in the room!" He shouted, pointing his finger at her.

"NO, I DIDN'T!" She screamed. "You're deluded! You're the one that left me at the bar with two guys, and I had to listen to one of the bitches you used, and fucked, tell me that I'm a downgrade from the last girl you were with, and then call me a fuckin' carcass! All those guys were actually nice, they weren't trying to come onto me, we just talked! Like normal people! It's not my fault you get jealous so easily! You keep acting like you have a claim on me, which you don't!"

He stared at her, and she swallowed the lump in the back of her throat. She un-clenched her fists, and she glanced into his eyes.

"You're the one that kissed me, and then acted like it didn't happen," She whispered. "You don't get to do that...you can't be my first proper kiss, and just act like that," She muttered to herself, staring down at the ground.

"What?" Ally looked up at him, and she saw the shock on his face. "Why didn't you say anything."

"It's not like you gave me the chance," She replied. "B-But, I don't regret it."

"You don't?"

"No," She whispered, and she watched a smile grow on his face. "What?"

"That kiss in the elevator, that wasn't a proper kiss," He said.

"It wasn't?" She asked, and he shook his head.

"No," He stepped closer to her, and she had to look up at him. His eyes were glued to her lips, and she felt his hot breath against her face. "You're so beautiful," Her face softened, and she stared up at him with beaming eyes.

He slowly lowered his head, so his lips were only inches away from hers. She gazed into his brown eyes, and she felt like she was becoming lost in them. She could feel a sudden build up of tension in her chest, and it was like she was fighting to breathe.

Being this close to him, she noticed how defined his jaw was, and how he had slight dimples on the sides of his mouth. He had a small scar above his eyebrow, and another faded scar along his jawline.

She felt his hands run up her arms, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. His hands brushed over her shoulders, then he rested them on the sides of her neck. He finally brought their lips together. It wasn't like the last time they had kiss, that was rough, but this time he kissed her so gently, it was like he thought she was going to break.

His hands came up to her hair, and her buried his fingertips in her her long, silky hair. He pulled her closer, and her body melted against his. Her knees felt weak, and she thought she was going to collapse to the ground.

One of Austin's hands fell from her hair, and he wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing their bodies even closer. She felt his tongue trace a line along her bottom lip, and she moaned in response, as her mouth parted he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Their tongues met, and she suddenly felt like her whole body was on fire. His tongue danced around hers, and his hand tightened in her hair. She brought her hands up to rest on his chest, and her fingers immediately curled around his shirt.

It was then that things changed. The kiss suddenly went from being soft and gentle, to rough and passionate. His lips moved more aggressively against hers, and she felt her back come in contact with his car.

Her hands moved up his chest, and she found them venturing towards his hair. When she reached his hair, she buried her fingers in his blond locks, and she tugged on the strands slightly, pulling him closer to her. His leg went between her legs, and Ally was pressed up against his chest.

Ally disconnected her lips from his, needing to catch her breath. Both of them were panting for air, and she looked up into his eyes. Her red lipstick was smudged all over his lips, and she was pretty sure her lips looked a mess.

"I'll take you home now," He breathed out.

"Okay," She whispered.

Austin opened the door for her, and his hand went to her back. She slipped into the seat, and he shut the door behind her. He got into his seat, and started up the engine. He buckled himself in, and Ally smiled to herself. She buckled herself in, and Austin drove away from the mansion.

She turned to look at Austin, and she smiled some more. He drove down the driveway, and he came to the gate. He looked over at her, whilst he waited for them to open. He glanced down at her hands, which were squirming in her lap. He reached over and grabbed one of her hands from her lap, and he intertwined his fingers with hers. The gates opened in front of them, and Austin drove through.

 _I'm glad he asked me for a favor._

* * *

 ** _AN: Hi! You guys all made me smile with your reviews, and I hope you review this chapter again :) So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and in the next chapter Austin and Ally are both in for a little surprise...hehe :)_**

 ** _CookiesForMyTummy,x_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: How He Promised Me.

Ally hummed to herself, singing meaningless words to herself. She was walking to work, and for once she wasn't running behind. She was having a nice calm walk to work. She had no feeling of anyone following her, and she felt at ease.

Her heels set a steady beat on the concrete, and she played with the ends of her curly hair. She sung a tune, and had a skip in her step, unable to wipe the smile from her face. She couldn't deny it, she was happy, of course she was happy.

She came up to the city, and that's when her mood changed. She noticed people were staring at her. She kept her head down, not wanting to draw attention to herself, but then they started talking, and pointing, whispering, 'is that her?'.

 _Is that who?_

Ally looked up, and people glanced away. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, and she began to run through endless things in her mind, but then her footsteps came to an abrupt halt.

 _No...no...no, I definitely didn't just see that...n-no..._

Ally slowly turned her head, and she stared at the television through the glass. She gulped. _Holy shit._ Ally took a step closer, and she edged herself closer to the window. _Oh fuck._ She reached out and rested her hand against the glass. A squeak escaped her lips, and she finally released the breath she had been holding back.

 _Oh fuck, shit, shit!_

She stared at the picture on the television. It was her...pinned up against his car...his leg in between her legs...and their lips locked together in an aggressive kiss... _oh crap, everyone's going to have seen that...oh crappy, crap, crap._ Ally's forehead rested against the window, and she sighed.

 _So much for today going smooth._

Ally's shoulder's slumped forward, and she decided to lug her dead weight body to work. She saw the revolving doors, and she walked inside, stepping into the reception. Everyone stopped, and looked at her. Ally groaned, and threw her head back.

She carried on towards the elevator, and she got into the packed space. They were all whispering, and Ally rested the side of head against the metal wall. She pressed the button on the panel, and she watched the numbers go up as the elevator moved.

She was just going to wait until she got into her room, then she was going to scream. She glanced at a woman who had turned to look at her.

"What?" She groaned.

"Nothing!" She spat, and turned away from her. Ally narrowed her eyes at her. The elevator doors opened on her floor, and she scurried past the people. She stumbled out, and saw Elliot standing in the kitchen. He looked over and smiled.

"I'm guessing you had a fun night last night," He smirked. "I mean it's just a guess. It's not like I have proof-" He lifted up the magazine that said, 'The hot bachelor, Austin Moon, is now off the market!'. "Oh wait! I do have proof!" Elliot was laughing, and Ally crossed her arms across her chest. "Let me guess, you just saw it walking to work?" Ally nodded her head, and he walked over and patted her shoulder. "Poor you."

"I'm going to go and sit down," She whispered, and she walked through the workroom, ignoring all the stares, and she walked into the waiting room. She went over to her desk, and she slumped down into her chair.

That's when she let out her frustrated scream. Her head fell forward, and her forehead landing on her desk.

"So, you saw the news," Ally screamed, and she jumped up, her heart hammering in her chest.

"Austin, you scared me!" She exclaimed, and he smirked.

"Sorry," He said, and he nodded towards his office. "Follow me."

They walked into his office, and he grabbed the spare leather chair, which was by his desk, and placed it down in front of his desk. Ally took a seat, and she nervously played with the end of her skirt.

"Why does Cassidy keep bringing me coffee?" He asked, taking a sip of coffee from his mug.

"She either gets there first, or snatches it from me," Ally explained.

"Well, today, she slammed it down on my table, and got coffee over some very important files. I almost fired her ass," He replied, and Ally smirked.

"Why are you changing the subject," Ally got to her feet, and walked right up to his desk, so her knees were touching the wood.

"There's nothing to talk about," He responded, and he pulled the magazine from the pile of files. "It's just a picture."

Ally scoffed. "You may be used to having your face plastered over magazines for the world to see, but I'm not, and I don't like it. I don't like the attention."

"Are you saying I'm an attention seeker," He raised an eyebrow at her, and she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Pfft. Austin, yes you do crave attention. You walk into a room, and everyone looks at you. It's how you build up your ego," She narrowed her eyes at him, and he chuckled.

"Someone's very feisty this morning," He mused, and Ally rolled her eyes.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"What? I can't have this being seen-"

"Everyone in Miami has already seen it. I may be a billionaire, and a very handsome man, but I'm not God," He remarked.

"Was there any need for the handsome in that sentence," She returned, and he just smiled some more, taking another sip of his coffee. "I think someone just needs their ego stroked."

"I know what else I'd love to have stroked," He grinned, and Ally grabbed the magazine, and hit his arm with it.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, laughing some more. Ally stared down at the front cover of the magazine, and she bit her bottom lip.

 _I'm so glad my mom isn't here anymore...I'd never hear the end of this._

Something dawned on Ally then, as she stared at the picture. She blinked, then she sat back down in the chair. She saw on the front cover there was a page number to turn to for the full article. She flicked to the page, and she saw two other pictures. One was of them arguing, and the other was when they were kissing, but she wasn't up against his car.

The mansion was in the picture, behind them, which meant that someone had taken it from the woods, which surrounded them, and hid the mansion from the outside world. Ally slowly looked at Austin, and he was staring at her over the rim of his mug.

"Why would paparazzi hide in the woods?"

"I don't know, they do weird shit sometimes," He shrugged his shoulders, and put his mug down. "Why?"

"Why were they there, I don't get it?" She questioned.

"They were there for the charity event, but I'm pretty sure they had left before we even got there...I guess not," He explained, and Ally's face tightened. "What?"

"What if it wasn't paparazzi," She said, her tone flat.

The door opened, and they both looked over. Elliot and Trish came running in and Austin's face scrunched up in anger. Ally could see he was about to shout at them, but she cut him off.

"What is it?" She asked, placing the magazine on his desk.

"You need to see this," Elliot grabbed the remote from Austin's coffee table, and he turned on the TV, which was on the other side of the room. Ally stood up, and sat down on the edge of Austin's desk, and he walked around, and sat down next to her. Elliot put in the channel number, and the news came on.

Ally's eyes widened.

The woman was talking about Austin and his new 'mysterious' lover, and how an anonymous person had sent them more pictures, but Ally zoned that out. She stared at the new pictures on the screen. There was one of just her, when she had been walking to work on her own. There was another of her at the graveyard, and it was when Austin had found her. The next one that appeared was of both of them sat in the diner, and it was just before the loan shark had walked in. The final picture made Ally's hands curl around the edge of the desk. It was the photo of her in her apartment...it was the one the creep had sent her. She was wearing an oversized shirt, and standing by her table.

She looked at Austin with tears in her eyes. He had his arms crossed over his chest, and his eyes glued firmly on the screen. Elliot turned off the TV, and glanced at them both.

"Ally, are you okay?" Trish asked, and Ally quickly nodded her head.

"I'm fine, thank you for showing us," Ally said, and Austin unfolded his arms.

"Get out!" He snapped, and Elliot and Trish left. Ally moved to leave, but Austin grabbed her arm. "Not you," He grumbled, and she turned to look at him.

"I'm guessing it was not paparazzi who took that picture," Ally tried to force a smile on her face, to pretend that it wasn't bothering her, but her tears gave it away.

Austin reached out, and pulled her against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, burying his face into her hair. Ally began to cry, and he held her tighter.

"I'm scared," Ally whimpered against his chest, and Austin grabbed the side of her face, and made her look at him.

"Everything's going to be fine," He whispered, and she sniffled.

"Promise."

"I promise."

...

Ally sat on Elliot's desk, and she waited for him to finish his work for the day. She had tried to keep herself busy for the rest of the day, trying to not think about all those pictures, trying not to think that her stalker had been taking a lot of pictures of her.

"Stop thinking about it," Elliot spoke up, and he stopped typing away on his laptop.

"How did you know?"

"I can read you like an open book. Seriously, it will all blow over soon," He said, and Ally sighed.

 _He didn't know that those pictures were taking by the person stalking me, and sending me death threats._

"I hope it does," Ally whispered, and Elliot closed his laptop. Then his phone rang.

"Hello," He said, and he seemed to turn away from Ally a bit."Yeah...okay...thanks...yeah, I'll pay you tomorrow."

Ally furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, and she got off his desk.

"Something came up. We'll have coffee tomorrow," Elliot grabbed his bag and fled from the work room. Ally stared at the spot he had once been in and she tried to understand what had just happened.

Ally shrugged her shoulders, and left. Austin had one final meeting today, and Ally had finished everything that needed to be done. She left the building, and began her walk home. People stared, and pointed, but Ally ignored them.

 _Austin may be used to this, but I'm not._

Within ten minutes Ally was walking up the stairwell in her apartment building. She walked past her neighbours door, then she froze outside her door...well where her door had been. Ally's eyes widened, and she slowly stepped inside.

Her door was a splintered mess on the floor. Her couch had been slashed and the insides thrown everywhere. Her desk was smashed to pieces, and all the files and books had been ripped up and tossed around the room. Her small television was smashed into a million little pieces. Her kitchen was a pile of destruction. The cupboard doors had been ripped off, her refrigerator was on the floor, and looked like it had been attacked with a hammer. Her table was snapped in half. Ally ran to her bedroom, and saw the cotton from her pillows, and the inside of her mattress had all be ripped out, and her drawers were trashed and all her clothes smelt of bleach. Ally ran back out and saw her bathroom was shattered into a million pieces, then her heart sank.

The piano her dad had brought her...smashed into a pile of wood and piano keys. Ally let out a sob, and she collapsed to her knees. That was all she had left of him.

...

 _Austin._

Austin sat down at the end of the table, and tried to listen to the person that was talking, but his mind was elsewhere. He kept thinking about everything that had been on the news. He could deal with the magazine, he actually found that quite amusing, especially the way Ally had reacted to it, but the photographs on the news...now that was too far.

 _It's definitely the fuckin' freak who's been threatening her!_

Austin stared at the twelve other people in the room. _All boring fuckers._ He sighed, and he stared at the television with the presentation on. He tried to focus on it, but his mind just kept drifting off.

He kept thinking about their last kiss. It was different. He felt like a right dick about the way he had acted towards her at the charity event, but he didn't know what came over him. He'd never been that jealous in his life. He didn't like the way all the men had been looking at her. He just lost his temper and took it out on her, and Ally had been the first person to not run away or cry when he was screaming at her. She had just argued back. Austin smirked.

 **RING RING RING.**

Austin felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and the man stopped talking, and everyone looked at him. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and went to hang up, but he saw that it was Ally.

"I need to take this," Austin got up, and walked out the door. He pressed the answer button, and held his phone to his ear. "Ally?"

"Austin," She sobbed. "S-Someone b-broke into m-my apartment...everything's r-ruined."

Austin's hand formed into a fist. "Ally, I'll be right there-"

"Hey!" She shouted. "Get off me!"

"Ally!" He yelled down the phone.

"Austin!" She screamed, then her voice became distant. "Help!"

* * *

 **AN: Sorry about the delay I just had a very busy two days, and I will not be updating tomorrow, because it's my birthday and I won't have time. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for the reviews for the last chapter, and I hope you review this once. In the next chapter Ally is faced with a HUGE decision... :)**

 **CookiesForMyTummy,x**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: How She Tried To Lie To Me.

Ally's head throbbed in her skull. She brought her shaking hand up to the side of her head, and felt the gash on her face. She hissed in pain, and squinted in the darkness. There were shackles around her hands and they were attached to a wall. From what she could tell, she was in a basement.

 _That bastard hit me really hard!_

Ally shifted uncomfortably, and she knew that screaming for help would only endanger her more. _I hope Austin finds me._ She remembered phoning him and then some man had appeared in her doorway, and he had tackled her to the ground, when she tried to fight him off he had grabbed a photo frame from her desk, and smashed it on the side of her face, then everything had gone dark.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been down here for, minutes, hours, days? She was scared, but she knew that fear wasn't going to get her anywhere in this situation. The man that had come into her apartment wasn't anyone she knew personally. _He wasn't a loan shark._ But he seemed awfully familiar, like she recognized him, but she didn't know why, there was just something about him.

Ally squinted again in the darkness, and she could just about see a rickety staircase in front of her. She knew there was no hope of her escaping, she wasn't quiet, nor was she good at thinking of a plan. Ally groaned, and she shifted again.

 _What the hell am I sitting on?_

Ally awkwardly reached her hand underneath her ass, and she flung out a sharp rock from underneath. She sighed in relief, and let herself relax - well as much as she could - She wanted to scream and cry, but she swallowed her tongue.

 _That's not going to get me nowhere. Just stay calm._

The door creaked open at the top of the stairs, and a hint of light filtered the basement. She heard the flick of a switch, then a light bulb flickered on, and Ally stared at the grimy place. The stairs creaked, and she stared at the man walking down them. She narrowed her eyes.

 _I swear I know him. He looks like someone I know._

"Miss Dawson," His voice was rough. She gulped, and he grabbed a chair, then sat down in front of her. He leaned forward, linking his fingers together. "How's your head?"

"How do you think," Her voice was like a whip, and she cringed.

 _Don't piss him off!_

"Now I know why my son likes you so much."

"Son?"

"Yes."

"Austin?"

"Yes."

"Crap."

He laughed and Ally sunk back into the wall. She stared at him, and she saw similarities of Austin's. They had the same deep brown eyes, and the same small smirk. Ally sighed.

"I bet you're wondering why your here?" He asked, and another man walked in, holding a silver case.

"Yes, the thought may have crossed my mind," Ally replied sarcastically, then mentally cursed at herself. He smiled again, and gestured for the man to hand him the case. He placed it down in front of her feet.

"I hear you have engaged in a relationship with my son," Ally slowly nodded her head. "Now, in this case is one million dollars," Ally's eyes widened.

"Why?"

"Take it, and leave my son alone."

...

Austin drove madly around the city. He couldn't track the chip on her phone, because it came up that she was at her apartment, but he knew she wasn't there. He had called everyone he knew, and none of them could track her down.

He was racing around downtown Miami, and he knew that she could be anywhere, but he didn't stop looking. He reached for his phone, and brought it to his ear.

"Austin?"

"Dez, where the fuck are you right now?" He snapped, and Austin could hear the music in the background.

"I'm in some club, why?"

"I need your help," Austin growled. "Someone's taken Ally."

"Your assistant?"

"Yes!" He shouted.

"Okay, what do you need me to do?" Dez asked.

"I've been to all the places I can think of. I know she owes money to people, but I've been to all of those places, and I've come up empty-handed. Would you please check where my dad is," Austin seethed through gritted teeth.

"Why would your dad have taken Ally?" Dez wondered.

"When I was on my lunch break he rang me and asked me about the woman on the news. He got angry about the fact that she was my personal assistant, and you know what he's like. He doesn't want his son to be seen with someone he considers a peasant."

"He said that?"

"Yes," Austin responded, and his grip tightened around the steering wheel.

"Austin, I just checked the CCTV outside Ally's apartment building, and she's there, right now. She's just walked in," Austin slammed his foot on the brakes, and performed a U-turn. He sped away, and hung up his phone, tossing it onto the passenger seat.

He sped down all of the streets, and he got closer to her building. He prayed that she was okay. He came to her street, and slammed his brakes, causing the tires to screech. He flung open the door, and stormed into her apartment building. He marched up the stairwell, then down the corridor.

He saw her standing in her kitchen. She was pushing something into one of the cupboards. Austin's boot crushed a piece of glass under his foot, and her head whipped over in his direction. Austin's eyes widened when he saw the cut on her face.

"Austin?" She gasped. "W-What are you doing here?"

 _Is she stupid, why would she ask a question like that?_

He appeared in front of her, and he reached up a hand to her face. She hissed when he touched her cut. He grabbed a cloth from the floor, and he turned on the tap. He ringed out the excess water, and brought it up to the side of her face. Her face went ridged, and Austin noticed she was looking anywhere, but him.

"What the fuck happened?"

"Just some loan shark wanting to scare me," She said.

 _Liar. She's lying!_

Austin's fingers curled around the cloth, and his gaze burned into the side of her head.

"They knocked me out, took me to an alleyway, and shook me up a bit, telling me that I need to pay them," She explained, and her gaze fell to the floor. "I'm fine."

 _There's another lie!_

Austin looked around her trashed apartment. _She can't stay here._ "You can stay at my apartment."

"N-No, I'm fine honestly. I can fix all this-"

"Ally!" He snapped, and she jumped. "Stop, you are not fine. None of this is fine!"

"Stop shouting," She whispered. "I said I'm fine."

"Okay," He said, flatly. He brought the cloth away from her face, and tossed it across the room. "Deal with this shit yourself!"

Austin stormed from her apartment, and as he didn't have a door to slam behind him. He slammed his fist into the wall. He was so angry, steam was practically coming from him.

 _She's lying to me!_

Austin walked down the stairwell, and out to his car. He looked back at Ally's window, and he turned away, thumping his fist against his car. He flung open the car door, and sat down in his seat. He sped away, leaving her apartment building behind him. He just needed to cool down.

He drove around the city until he came to a raging club. He knew Dez was inside, because he always came here. He walked past the bouncer who just let him in without question. The club was booming with life, people were dancing, drinking, sucking each others face's in every corner.

He saw Dez sat in one of the booths with some girls, and two other men. He walked over, and Dez's gaze snapped over to him. Austin slid into the booth and the woman next him, pressed her chest up against his arm. Dez gestured for a drink, and one soon appeared in front of Austin, and he knocked it back.

He glanced at the woman who was pressing herself up against him. She had massive breasts, and clearly knew that, that was her best asset. She looked up at him through her thick lashes and gave him a seductive smile.

Another drink appeared in front of him, and that one quickly disappeared. Dez looked away from the woman he was talking to, and his gaze settled on Austin.

"What happened?" Dez asked.

"She's lying to me," He growled. "She says it was a loan shark, but I'm not stupid. She's hiding something from me."

"And coming here is going to solve that problem?" Dez raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"As soon as I walked in she was distancing herself from me in an instance, something's wrong," He played with the rim of his glass, and it was quickly topped up, and he swallowed the burning liquid.

"Why don't you go and find out," Dez suggested.

"She just makes me really angry when she doesn't listen to me," He clenched his hands around his glass, and Dez smirked.

"That's what it's like when you like someone that much," Dez sung, and took a sip of his drink.

"Pfft," Austin grumbled.

"Austin, don't blow this," Dez said, seriousness flowing throughout his tone.

Austin got up from his seat, pushing the woman from his arm. He pushed through the crowd of dancing people, and exited the club. He made his way over to his car, and got inside. He sped away, and he felt like he'd already drove down these streets so many times tonight.

Suddenly, he slammed his foot on the brakes. He turned off his headlights, and stared at her.

 _Where the fuck is she going?_

Austin stared at Ally. She was wearing a black jacket, her hood was up, but he'd be able to recognize her from a mile away. She was carrying a silver case in her hand. Curiosity filled Austin's mind, and he sat back in his seat.

She stopped at one of the doors to the buildings and she knocked on the door. It opened, and someone Austin didn't recognize, answered. Ally handed the silver case over, and the man didn't look happy. Ally shrugged her shoulders, and walked away. It was then that a second person appeared, and he saw his dad standing there, watching Ally as she walked away.

Austin's jaw clenched, and he waited till Ally walked onto the next street, and until his dad had disappeared back inside the building. He turned on his engine, and drove off after her. She was walking with her hands in her pockets, and her head hanging low. He pulled up next to her, and she stopped. He pressed the button to make his window come down, and he saw that the cut on the side of her face was still bleeding.

"Ally," He whispered. "Get in," Ally seemed to think over her next move, and he sighed. "I'm sorry for shouting, will you just get in, so I can sort your head out."

Ally brought her hands out of her pockets and walked around his car, and slipped into the passenger seat. He drove off, and headed into the city. He glanced over at her, and she kept quiet the whole time. He was going to clean her head up, then they were going to talk about it.

After ten minutes he pulled up outside his apartment building. Ally got out before Austin could come around and open the door for her. Austin pushed his anger to the side, and focused on getting her inside.

They walked inside the lobby, and into the elevator. He pressed the button for his floor, and Ally wedged herself into the far corner of the elevator. Austin frowned, then the doors opened. They walked down the corridor, and Austin got out his key and opened his door. He flicked on the lights, and Ally stood awkwardly in the doorway. He reached out and grabbed her arm, and her eyes snapped to his. He guided her inside, and sat her down on the couch. He grabbed his first aid hit, then sat down next to her.

Ally turned to face him, and he placed an antiseptic wipe on her cut. She winced in pain, and her eyes fell down to her lap. He quickly cleaned up her cut, and gently rubbed some cream into it.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked, and she nodded her head, not giving him a proper answer. He went to his kitchen and filled up a glass of water. He returned and handed the glass to her. He watched her take a nervous sip, and saw her eyes sparkle with tears. "Ally, what happened?"

She took another large gulp of water, and brought it away from her lips. He watched her bite down on her red bottom lip, and his eyes traced over her face. _Even with a cut up face she's beautiful._ Ally sighed, and her eyes fell back to her lap.

"Look at me," He reached out and nudged her chin with his fingertips. Her eyes found his and a single tear fell from the corner of her right eye. Austin wiped it away with his thumb, and a weak smile formed on her lips.

"I...it was your dad," She whispered.

"I knew it," Austin growled.

"I called you when I found out my apartment had been trashed, then he had appeared in the doorway. He grabbed a photo frame from my desk and hit me with it. I woke up in a basement, chained to a wall. I thought I recognized him, but I didn't know why. I-I don't know how long I was there for, but he eventually came down, and he told me who he was...he...h-he...he offered me one million dollars to never see you a-again."

Austin dropped his hand from her cheek, and stared at her blank face.

 _That's what was in the silver case._

"I-I took it..."

 _She took it. Oh..._

"I-I just wanted to get out. I couldn't think properly, because of my h-head, so I got out of there as quick as I could. Then you showed up at my apartment."

"You hid the case in the cabinet," His voice was flat, and she slowly nodded her head, wincing slightly.

"After you stormed out. I-I couldn't do it. My neighbour started playing music again, and my h-head wouldn't s-stop pulsing. I just started moving, I went back to where your dad was, and another man opened the door. I handed him the money, then asked him why there was any need to trash my apartment, and he told me they never did that. That's when I-I realized that whoever it is that's been following me had done it. He tried to get me to come inside, but I didn't want to, so I just left...I-I didn't want money...I didn't know I was that bad of a person to be seen with...g-guess I-I am just s-scum."

 _She's never going to forgive me for saying that..._

"Ally," He reached up and cupped her cheeks, being careful not to touch her cut. "Thank you."

"What?"

"Thank you, for returning the money," He whispered.

"I never really wanted to take it in the first place, but I needed to get out."

"I understand," He stroked her cheeks with the pad of his thumbs. She smiled sweetly at him, and he searched her eyes. She bit her bottom lip again, _fuck_.

Austin crashed his lips against hers and Ally squeaked in surprise, but she soon softened against his lips. Her lips were soft, and when he nudged them apart, and explored the inside of her mouth, he could taste strawberries. He groaned, and pulled her closer. Ally reached out and rested her hands against his chest. Austin knew his heart was beginning to beat fast, and he'd never reacted like this before, never whilst kissing anyone.

One of his hands fell from her cheek and grabbed her waist. He pulled her closer, and she surprised him when she straddled his lap, pushing him back into the couch. Austin felt her tremble slightly under his touch, and he knew she was nervous.

 _I know this is unexplored territory for her._

His other hand cupped the back of her head, and he massaged her scalp. She moved her hands further up his chest, then wrapped her arms around his neck. Austin pulled away, kissing the corner of her mouth, he kissed a trail along her jawline, and a moan escaped her lips. Austin smiled at her reaction, and he sucked at the skin of her neck, feeling satisfied when he left a mark.

Austin gazed up at her. Her eyes were still closed, her lips were bright red, and he swore it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen in his life. Her eyes fluttered open, and locked with his. He pulled her closer to his chest, and she kept her arms locked around his neck. Her breath plastered his face, and he smirked.

"Stay here with me. You can't go back to your apartment, I won't let you."

"Okay," She whispered, and he grabbed her chin, bringing her lips back onto his. Ally smiled, and Austin lowered her onto the couch, molding his body against her. He wasn't going to take it any further now, knowing she wasn't ready, but he'd wait. For her.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry about the wait, I've just been a bit busy, and tired. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and in the next one Austin and Ally are going to be taking a day off work, together :) I'd just like to say a MASSIVE thank you to all you guys, thank you for the birthday messages, and all the love and support you've given the story, I cannot believe it's gotten over 200 reviews in eight chapters, I hope you guys review this chapter, and I'll see you when I next update (Well not literally) :)**

 **CookiesForMyTummy,x**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: How He Asked Me To Sing For Him.

Ally's eyes fluttered open, and she was met by the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen. She gazed out of the floor to ceiling length windows, and could see the sun rising above the city. Ally smiled, and she became aware of the warmth that surrounded her. Austin's legs were tangled with hers and his strong arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her tight against his chest. She could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck, and it sent shivers down her spine.

 _Why do I like this so much?_

She was glad that he wasn't angry about her taking the money, but the first thing that had come to her mind was that she needed to get out of there, so she did. Ally was too scared to go back to her apartment, maybe it was stupid, but she was kind of glad that it happened, because she felt safe here.

"Stop thinking so hard. I can practically hear you," Austin's voice was raspy, and she smirked, turning around in his arms to face him.

"I wasn't thinking too hard," She whispered.

"Sure you weren't," He smirked, and she suddenly felt something hard pressing against her thigh, when she realized what it was, her face began to heat up. Austin laughed, and she heard it coming from deep inside his chest. Her eyes locked with his, and she felt a flurry of embarrassment flood over her.

"I-I need to go to the bathroom," She scrambled away from Austin and ran into the bathroom. She shut the door behind her, then slid down it.

 _Well done. Now, he knows how much of a wuss I am._

Ally groaned and she rested her forehead on her knees. Her mind was rushing with a million thoughts. She wanted to ask Austin if they were an item, a something, but she was terrified to ask him. _What if he laughs in my face?_

She released a staggering breath and she got to her feet. She stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, and she gasped at the sight of her face. _Like he's ever going to like me when I look like a tramp._ She stared at the cut on the side of her face, it had scabbed over, but it was still fiery and red. She looked rough.

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.**

Ally opened the door and she peeped through the small gap, trying to hide the bad side of her face. Austin opened his mouth to say something, but he shut it, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Why are you hiding your face?" He asked, and she shrugged her shoulders. "Don't hide your face from me."

"I don't like the way it looks," She whispered, and her eyes fell to the tiled floor. Austin pushed open the door, and grabbed her chin.

"You look fine...perfect," She looked up at him, and he smiled.

"I can't go to work like this," She said, and he pulled his phone out of his back pocket.

"Cancel all my meetings for today. Something's come up and I can't come in...get Negan to cover for me, and also Miss Dawson won't be coming due to an unexpected injury," He brought his cell phone away from his ear, then put it back in his pocket. Ally's lips parted, and her eyes widened slightly.

"Y-You can't take a day off work, because of my face," She stammered, and he just continued to smirk at her. "Stop smiling."

"I reckon you like my smile. I reckon it gives you a tingling sensation," He poked her stomach. "Right there."

Ally blushed bright red, and she stared down at her feet. "Stop looking down at the floor."

"I can't help it," She mumbled, and he gently cupped her elbow.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, and she nodded her head. He guided her back into the kitchen, and she sat down on one of the stools. "What would you like?"

"I don't mind," She replied, and he rolled his eyes.

"That's useful," He remarked, and Ally giggled. "I've got some cereal?"

"That's fine," Ally said, and her gaze flickered to the window. "The view is beautiful."

"It's alright," Austin grumbled, and she smiled.

"Okay, you're clearly not a lover of nice views," Ally accidentally knocked a cloth from the counter, and she got off the stool and bent down to pick it up.

"Trust me, I know a good view when I see one," His voice was rough, and she grabbed the cloth, and turned to see he was staring at her ass. Her face heated up for the third time today, and she sat back down on the stool.

Austin placed a bowl of cereal in front of her and she nodded in thanks. Austin sat down next to her, and he had a satisfied smile on his face.

 _I wish he'd stop smiling like that._

Ally felt her stomach flutter, and she quickly shovelled food into her mouth, trying to push the feeling aside. Ally felt her pocket vibrate and she forgot that her phone was there. She pulled it out and held it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" Elliot asked, and Ally almost choked on her food.

"I-I...I'm ill," She lied, and Elliot scoffed.

"Of course you are," He laughed.

"Who's that?" Austin asked, and Elliot stopped laughing.

"Was that Mr Moon?" He questioned, and Ally gulped.

"N-No," She stammered, and she mouthed 'Elliot' to Austin, and she watched his face stiffen. "I-" Austin snatched her phone from her hand, and held it to his ear.

"She's busy!" He spat, then hung up.

"Austin!" Ally snapped. "What the hell?"

"He was annoying me," He grumbled, putting food in his mouth.

"He didn't do anything," She retorted, and his gaze snapped to hers. "There's no need to get jealous."

Ally got off the stool, and pushed the bowl away from her. Austin slammed his spoon down on the counter, and got up, towering over her.

"He was just asking where I was," She said, glaring up at him. "Jealousy doesn't suit you."

"You think I don't see the way he looks at you!"

"What?"

"The way his eyes wander all over your body. The way he undresses you with his eyes," Austin gestured his hands up and down her body.

"Austin, please, you have to stop. Elliot's my friend!"

"Hm, you still had sex with him though!" He yelled, and she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Are you kidding me!? Stop, I already told you, I didn't have sex with him! Why would I give my virginity away to some guy that I don't even care about! I'm not like that! I couldn't do that to myself!" Her chest was heaving in anger, and he pinned her with his gaze. Ally wanted to storm out of his apartment, but something was stopping her, and she didn't know what it was.

She took a step away from him, and she walked around him. He reached out and grabbed her wrist. She stopped, and slowly turned around to face him. He stepped up into her space, and gazed down at her.

"I-I don't get it," She stammered, and her eyes locked with his. "Why does your mood change so quickly? I-I was only talking to Elliot."

The sound of Austin's heavy breathing filled her ears, and she forced the tears from her eyes. She took in a sharp breath of air, and tried to wriggle out of his grip, but his fingers tightened around her wrist.

"Austin," She breathed out his name. "Let go."

He pulled her against his chest, and she gasped. _What's his problem!_ She wanted to scream at him, but instead she just gazed up at him, waiting for him to say something, but he didn't.

"Let go!" She snapped. "Please! Your hurting me!"

He slowly brought up his hand, and he brushed his fingertips against the cut on her face. She flinched, and bit her bottom lip. She reached up and laced her fingers around his wrist.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, and he rested his forehead against hers. She exhaled, and suddenly felt warm and tingly inside. "I just don't like the thought of you with another guy-"

"Austin, seriously. He's just my friend. It's the same the other way around. I have to watch Cassidy prance around the office, telling everyone that she's going to be yours someday. I had to listen to Kira telling me about how you two were together, and how once your done with me, you're just going to go back to her and fuck her...this is so messed up. I mean...we haven't even talked about...I mean...I-I-"

"What?"

"We haven't even talked about us. This may be a regular occurrence for you, but it isn't for me. All of this is new to me, and I'm scared. It's not like I've got many people to talk to about us. My mom's in England, my dad's dead, and I can't talk about it with anyone in the office, because they already think I'm with you to get more money, and a better job...it would be really useful if you said something, because I'm not good at this, you know more about it than I do...and don't you dare kiss me to shut me up, talk."

"Ally...I like you...I really do. I've never had these type of feelings before this is just as new to me as it is to you...I just hate the thought of other guys looking at you, thinking about you. I just get so angry, so quickly, and I end up taking it out on you. I don't mean it...I never do. There's just always a voice in the back of my head saying that you like it, all the attention from other guys."

Ally laughed, and she brought her forehead away from his. A smile settled on her face.

"You really are possessive," She smirked.

"Only when it comes to you," He gave her his trademark smirk, and she giggled. "Now can I kiss you."

"Well, I'm not so sure about that," She took a sly step backwards, and Austin raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really," He reached out to grab her, but she jumped backwards. "Ally," She took off running towards the couch, and he tried to grab her, but she scurried onto the couch, and jumped over the back. She continued to laugh, and she ran towards the bedroom door. She heard Austin barged into the room behind her, and she was tackled onto the bed. He straddled her lap, and firmly pinned her hands above her head. She continued to laugh, but they came out in hiccuped squeaks.

Austin crashed his lips against hers, pushing her down into the soft mattress. She couldn't fight the moan that came from the back of her throat, when he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Austin slid his tongue along hers, and she tried to move her hands from above her head, but his grip tightened around her wrists.

His body crushed hers, but Ally enjoyed the feeling of warmth it brought to her. Austin held onto her wrists with one hand, and rested his other hand on her hip. His hand slowly went under her top. Her whole skin flooded with goosebumps, then it was replaced with a feeling of heat from a fire.

Austin's fingertips brushed against the underwire of her bra. Ally could hear her heart beating fast, thumping continuously against her chest. She was certain Austin could hear it too. He cupped her through her bra, and she gasped against his lips. Austin pulled away, and gazed into her eyes.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, his voice husky.

"I'm just nervous," She whispered back, and he smiled at her, placing a gentle kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"You're so beautiful," He kissed her forehead, and Ally's face went red. She tried to hide her face from him, but he began to poke at her sides. She began to laugh, and he did it again, making her burst into a fit of giggles.

"Stop!" She squeaked. "Austin!"

 **RING RING RING**

Ally could hear her cellphone ringing from the kitchen. Austin stopped tickling her and she grinned at him. She quickly kissed his cheek, then got out from underneath him. She made her way over to the kitchen. She grabbed her cellphone, and held it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi sweetie," Her mom chirped down the phone.

"Oh, hi mom," Ally sat down on the stool, and smiled a little.

"How are you?" She asked, and Ally looked over to see Austin was sat on the couch, watching the television.

"I'm fine, never been better," She replied, and Austin looked over his shoulder, smirking at her. She rolled her eyes, and spun around on the stool.

"Ally, I really wish you'd come and see me," She said, and Ally sighed.

"I don't have enough money," Ally heard her mom laugh down the phone.

"You can come and live with us. Come on, you should move to England, there's plenty of jobs here in London. Henry with pay for your flight, and everything else. It would be perfect you can join my family-"

"What did you just say to me!" Ally snapped, cutting her mom off, and Austin immediately turned off the television. "I can't believe you just said that. Did you actually just say 'join my family'. What did I stop being your daughter the minute you moved to England. I'm your real daughter, and what because Henry flashes some money in front of your eyes I no longer mean anything to you!"

"Let's talk later honey," She chirped and hung up the phone. Ally's mouth was hanging open, and Austin was standing in front of her.

"I-I can't believe her," She stammered, and Austin pulled her into his arms. She rested her head against his chest, and he kissed the top of her head. "Usually when I'm this upset and angry I play the piano my dad brought me, but that's gone now."

"Hey," He made her look up at him. "Don't be angry or upset. I think you need to talk to your mom about how you are really feeling."

"It's like talking to a child," She whispered, and Austin kissed her forehead.

"If you haven't noticed I have a piano too," He pointed over his shoulder and she smiled. "I'd love to hear you play," Ally frowned. "Please don't tell me you don't like singing in front of people?"

"I've just never performed for anyone, except my mom and dad," She explained, and they walked over to the piano bench and sat down.

"I'd love to hear you," He whispered, and she smiled at him.

"Okay," She nodded her head, and she brushed her fingers against the keys, and she glanced out the corner of her eye to see Austin was staring at her contently.

 _Home, Reflections of ice shine bright in my mind remind me,  
I long, To be cold and feel alive for that's what inspires me.  
Home, To be free just to breathe only see in the eyes that know me,  
Home, Like a dream out of reach I can't see through the film that clouds it._

 _Memories fade to dust, Slowly losing touch._

 _To belong, Is the feeling I want  
Is it wrong, To miss the time that we had  
Now it's gone? Didn't plan for this,  
Home is where my heart is..._

 _Is the feeling I want, Is it wrong,  
To miss the time that we had  
Now it's gone? Didn't plan for this,  
Home is where my heart is..._

 _Home, Used to wish to be gone, to be far from the ones who'd choke me  
Now, All I want is to hear, to be near, feel them all surround me._

 _Memories fade to grey, Take me to the place._

 _Where I belong, Is the feeling I want  
Is it wrong, To miss the time that we had  
Now it's gone? Didn't plan for this,  
Home is where my heart is..._

 _Is the feeling I want, Is it wrong,  
To miss the time that we had  
Now it's gone? Didn't plan for this,  
Home is where my heart is..._

 _I'm grateful for the chance that is mine  
So I'll cherish every second of time._

 _To belong, Is the feeling I want  
Is it wrong, To miss the time that we had  
Now it's gone? Didn't plan for this,  
Home is where my heart is..._

 _Is the feeling I want, Is it wrong,  
To miss the time that we had  
Now it's gone? Didn't plan for this,  
Home is where my heart is...  
Didn't plan for this, Home is where my heart is..._

Ally stopped, and she glanced over at Austin. He was beaming from ear to ear, and she felt her face heat up. She had a small, innocent smile on her face, and Austin reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I could turn you into a star," Ally laughed loudly, and Austin grinned, kissing the side of her head.

...

Ally wasn't sure how they got here, but they had ended up at a nightclub. It was around midnight, and she was kind of tired. Austin knew the person who owned the bar, and he'd been summoned upstairs, and the owner had specifically said she couldn't come.

 _What the hell? Rude!_

Austin hadn't wanted to leave her, but the owner kept on insisting it was really important, but Ally could tell he was lying. Austin had kissed her cheek, telling her he wouldn't be long.

 _Yeah right. That was an hour ago._

She wasn't angry with Austin, because he couldn't help that he was a busy man, but she could blame the owner of this nightclub as much as she wanted too. Ally smiled and she took a sip of her beer, her face cringed as it tasted weird. She brushed it off and realized it was a different brand of beer she'd never had before.

She looked over her shoulder, and up at the VIP area. It was through a door, which was guarded by bodyguards. She'd already heard people around her saying that it was the coolest place to be, apparently there were bedrooms up there.

 _Why would they have bedrooms-Oh!_

Ally felt her face heat up, and she took another nervous sip of her beer. She wished Austin would hurry up. She wanted to go to bed. They had spent the whole day together, and he continued to slip compliments here and there. He always went out of his way to make her smile, and Ally couldn't remember the last time she'd been this happy since her dad had died. Ally shook off the thought.

Ally hopped down off the stool she was sitting on and grabbed her purse. She made her way towards the bathroom, and there was a crowd of women in there. Ally walked over to one of the mirrors and she saw a bit of her mascara had smudged. She rubbed it from under her eye, and her ears zoned in on the women talking.

"I can't believe it," One of them whispered, jealousy ringing through her tone.

"Sandra, you are just jealous," Another one retorted.

"Of course I am. Gina gets to go up there a be with a billionaire," Sandra tutted, and Ally froze.

"She's such a lucky bitch," A new woman joined in. "What I'd give to go up there and fuck a billionaire. At least Gina can tell us all the details once she's done. He might take her back to his massive apartment. God, she's going to be getting fucked on the most expensive bed sheets in the world."

Ally felt her throat begin to clam up. She shook her head. _They can't mean him...n-no they can't. Maybe he's gone there because I wouldn't put out earlier. Of course he would. I'm nothing, but a piece of scum!_ Ally suddenly felt really dizzy, and gripped the sink for support.

"Are you okay?" One of the women asked, resting a hand on her shoulder. She roughly shook off her hand, and spun around to face her. Ally began to panic when she couldn't see the woman properly. She couldn't see any of them properly. They were just a blurry mess. She stumbled backwards, and her back collided with the wall.

"Is she okay?" Another of them asked, and Ally felt drowsiness wash over her, and she collapsed onto the floor. That icky tasting beer filled her mouth, and she felt her eyes widened.

 _S-Spiked._

...

Austin was sat in Finn's office. He was sat on the other side of his desk, whilst he listened to him rambling on about how he wanted to buy another club, but he needed a loan from him. Austin glanced at the clock and realized how long had passed. _An hour, shit!_ He sat up straight in his chair, and he cut Finn off.

"I really need to be getting back. Can we talk about this another time," Austin suggested, and Finn rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you just forget about her. I've got plenty of girls up here that will just drop their panties for you right now. It's better than putting in all that work," He explained, and Austin stood up, towering over his desk.

"Listen here Finn. I don't want any of your fuckin' whores. I'm fine with who I'm with, and you better not talk bad about her, otherwise I will not help you out," He turned around, and marched out of his office. He made his way down the hall and out into the VIP area. It was packed full of rich men, and Finn's whores.

A sick smell of cigarette's and alcohol filled his senses, and he stared at the woman in front of him. She was wearing a pink crop top, that barely covered her chest, and a tight skirt that barely covered her area. She looked up at him through her fake eyelashes, and smiled at him with her bright red lips.

"You want some company," She reached out and pressed her hand against his arm. He stared at her touch like it had just burnt him, and he shook her off. "C'mon, I can help you relax," She reached out to touch his face, but he grabbed her wrist, and flung her arm away from him.

"Don't touch me," He walked around her, then out of the door. He stared down at the bottom floor and scanned the crowd for Ally, but he couldn't see her. He slowly made his way down the stairs, and he tried to locate her, but he couldn't find her. He glanced over at the bathroom door, and he slowly walked over.

A group of women came walking out laughing. "What a freak," One of them snickered, and Austin felt his body go rigid. He slowly walked over, and he pushed open the bathroom door.

"Ally!" He exclaimed, and he ran over to where she was curled up in a ball on the floor. "Ally," He sat her up and shook her.

"Get 'ff..." She slurred, and she struggled to keep her eyes opened. "You 'ad 'ex with 'nother 'irl," Austin cupped her cheeks, and glanced into her eyes.

"Ally, did someone give you a drink?" He asked urgently.

"'uck you," Her head bobbed up and down. He looked over his shoulder and saw another woman standing there.

"Is she okay?" She asked.

"I don't know," Austin replied. "I think someone might have slipped something into her drink."

"Okay, I'm a doctor," She walked over, and joined him on the floor. "What's her name?"

"Ally."

"Hey, Ally," She grabbed the side of her head, and tried to get a good look into her eyes.

"'et 'im 'way from me," She thrashed violently, and Austin's eyes widened. "You 'urt my 'eelings."

 _What the fuck did I do now?_

"Her pupils are dilated, someone's definitely slipped something in her drink. Her symptoms aren't to serious. It's just something she can sleep off. It's just making her really drowsy. Take her home," She said, and Austin nodded his head.

"Thank you," He whispered and she got to her feet and left. Austin looked back at Ally and she was trying to glare at him, but her eyes kept drifting close. "Let's go home."

He scooped her up into his arms, and kicked open the bathroom door. He headed out of the back exit, and over to his car. He strapped her into the passenger seat, and drove off. Her head kept flopping everywhere and he felt his hands clenched around the steering wheel.

 _Why was she saying things like that? Everything was fine before he left!_

After ten agonizing minutes, he parked his car in the underground spot he had, and he got her out of the car. He kept her bundled close to his chest, and she began to mutter words he couldn't decipher. He walked into the elevator and pressed the button for his floor.

He heard her soft breathing and he glanced at her to see she had fallen asleep. Her hair was plastered all over his chest, and her lips were parted. He was beyond pissed that someone had spiked her drink.

 _I should have stayed with her!_

The doors opened and he walked down the corridor. He unlocked his door, and kicked it shut behind him. He walked into his bedroom, and gently lay her down. He removed her shoes, and placed the next to the bed. He removed her jacket, then placed the blanket over the top of her body. He reached out a brushed the hair from her face. She looked so peaceful, and he couldn't help, but wonder what the hell had made her react that way towards him.

...

Ally's eyes fluttered open, and her eyes began to sting. She looked around, and realized she was in Austin's bedroom. She suddenly felt a weight on her chest, that was followed by a tsunami of emotions. She felt crying, and she did. She started crying, and she didn't know why.

"Ally?" She snapped her head to the side, and saw Austin waking up next to her.

Everything came flooding back to her, and she sobbed. He sat up straight, rubbing his eyes, then he reached out for her. She thrashed away from him, ignoring the pulsing pain in her head.

"You had sex with that whore!" She shouted, and Austin froze.

"What?" His voice was rough and hoarse.

"You heard me!" She snapped.

"Ally, you were saying this last night, but I don't understand. Did someone say something to you," He reached out and grabbed her shoulders.

"These girls said their friend went up to the VIP area to have sex with a billionaire...y-you w-were u-up there for s-so l-long...am I being stupid?"

Austin smiled at her, then reached out and brushed the hair away from her face. "I'm so sorry for leaving you."

"That's fine," She flashed him a weak smile. "I know you're a busy man."

"That's no excuse to leave you for an hour, then you got your drink spiked. I'm sorry," She looked up at him with shiny eyes, he brushed his thumb against her cheek.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch," She smirked, and Austin chuckled.

"Come here," He pulled her into his arms, and she laced her arms around his neck, and buried her face into the crook of his neck. He returned it, and massaged her back with his hand. She caught sight of the clock over his shoulder, and her smile widened.

"I think we might be late for work," She giggled.

"Just a few more hours in bed won't hurt them."

* * *

 **AN: Hi! Thank you guys for all your lovely reviews for the last chapter, they really inspire me to keep writing, so please review this chapter. In the next chapter Elliot causes a lot of problems in the office :)**

 **Song: Birdy - Home.**

 **CookiesForMyTummy,x**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: How I Realized He Was Home.

They had stopped by a Starbucks on the way to work. Ally's eyes were still sore and she felt a bit sick, but Austin said it was her body getting rid of the drug. Austin walked next to her as they left the elevator. She felt everyone's gazes landing on them, but Austin carried on like nothing was wrong.

 _That's because he's used to the attention_.

They walked into the waiting room, and Ally nodded at Austin, then walked over to her desk, and he went into his office. She placed her coffee down, then turned on her computer. She got her glasses out from her bag, then put them on. Everything became clearer, as her headache was affecting her eyesight.

She grabbed her notebook, and began to write some things down. She decided to check her emails, and she saw she had one from her mom. She opened it up, and saw some attached files. She clicked on the link, and appearing on her screen was some photographs. She sighed, and saw a photo of her mom with her new family.

 _Why is she doing this?_

She clicked on the next photo, and her bottom lip suddenly quivered. She swallowed back her sob. She stared at Henry; her mom's new husband, and saw he was wearing the sweater Ally had made for her dad for his birthday. She had sewn his initials into it, and he always wore it around the house. She had left it in her room after he died.

 _I never knew my mom had taken it..._

Ally rubbed the side of her temple, and she quickly wiped the tears away from her eyes. She ripped the piece of paper from her notebook, then walked into Austin's office. He looked up from his computer, then looked away. His gaze immediately snapped back to hers.

"Here," Ally held out the piece of paper, her hand shaking unintentionally.

"Hey, what's wrong," He reached over his desk, and gently grabbed her wrist. He stood up and stepped around his desk, so he was in front of her.

"Nothing, it's silly," She bit her bottom lip, and glanced up at him.

"It's obviously no silly if you've been crying," He said, and she could hear the seriousness in his tone.

"I don't understand what I ever did to my mom. She's seems to be going out of her way to rub things in my face...she gave the sweater I made for my dad to her new husband...then sent me a picture of it...his initials aren't even the same, I-I don't get it," Austin pulled on her arm, and she stepped into his embrace. She wrapped her arms around his middle, and she took in a staggering breath. He kissed the top of her head, and ran a soothing hand down her hair.

"You deserve so much better," He whispered, and she looked up at him. "Have I ever told you that you look really sexy wearing glasses," Ally giggled her mood changing instantly.

"Really?" He nodded his head, then brought up his hand to cup the side of her face. He placed a kiss to her forehead, then one to her cheek, and then hovered his mouth over hers.

"You always look incredibly sexy," His voice was husky, and she giggled. He pressed his lips against hers, and she grinned as they stumbled backwards, until she came in contact with his desk. He pulled his lips away from her, and playful began to kiss her neck. She laughed loudly, and wrapped her hands around his biceps.

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.**

Austin brought his mouth away from her neck, and his eyes narrowed slightly. Ally's smile didn't fade though, and she stepped around him.

"I have work to do, sir," She walked over to the door, and saw Dallas standing there. "Good morning, Dallas."

He nodded his head in greeting, and Ally walked back to her desk. She removed the photographs from her screen, pushing them to the back of her mind. Austin had changed her mood completely, and she took another sip of her coffee. She grabbed a file from her desk, and she walked into the workroom.

She looked over and saw Elliot sat at his desk. Trish was at her desk typing away on the keyboard. She walked over and sat down on the edge of Elliot's desk. He looked over and flashed her a smile.

"Did you have a good night last night?" He asked.

"It was okay," She lied.

"Why did Mr Moon shout at me down the phone?" He raised an eyebrow at her, and she felt her face heat up.

"Because I was at his apartment," She mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Elliot leaned forward, cupping his ear. "What was that?"

"I was at his apartment," She whispered close to his face.

"Never thought you had it in you," He patted her shoulder, and sat down next to her on his desk.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You know," He made a circle with his thumb and index finger, then inserted another finger into the hole. Ally furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, and he stared at Ally's amused face.

"I don't get it-Elliot!" Realization flooded over her, and she jabbed her elbow into his ribs.

"Ow," He grumbled, rubbing his side. "So, what was he like? Was he good?"

"You sound like a girl," Ally smirked, and Elliot laughed.

"I like to know if he lives up to the stories," He shrugged his shoulders, and Ally frowned.

"What stories?"

"Just stories," He replied. "So, did he grab you like this," He grabbed her arm, and pulled her from his desk. She giggled as she collided with his chest. "Then, did he go like this," He wrapped his arms around her waist, and shoulders.

"Elliot," She grumbled, feeling everyone's eyes on her. "Stop."

"Then like this," He dipped her down, and she squealed, latching her hands around his arms.

"Elliot, my blood is going to my head," He brought her back up, and her eyes widened. "Oh," Her eyes locked with Austin's. He was standing by the waiting room door with Dallas. She could see the pure rage in his eyes, and she stepped away from Elliot, who looked over his shoulder, then cringed. He looked back at Ally.

"Whoops, sorry," He sat down at his chair, and she looked at everyone to see they were staring at her. The silence soon ended, and everyone went back to work. Her eyes searched for Austin, and she watched him storm into the waiting room, heading for his office.

"Thanks Elliot," She muttered sarcastically.

"I didn't know I wasn't allowed to touch you," He held his hands up in defense, and Ally turned on her heel, and walked into the kitchen. She opened the cupboards, and she found a box of chocolate cookies. She ripped them open and began to eat it.

She rested her back against the counter, and she sighed. _Should I go and apologize...For what?_ Her inner voice retorted. Ally took another bite of the cookie, and she put the box back in the cupboard. She walked out of the kitchen and collided with someone's chest. She looked up and saw Dez smirking down at her.

"Hey foxy," He winked at her, and she blushed.

"Hi Dez," She squeaked.

"Is Austin in his office?" He asked, and she nodded her head.

"He might not be in the best of moods though." She explained, and he laughed.

"What did you do?"

"What do you assume I did something?" She questioned.

"Well did you?"

"Maybe...kind of...I don't know...he doesn't like my friend Elliot, and he may have grabbed me and dipped me down in front of everyone, and Austin saw. He looked like he was going to rip him limb from limb," She explained, and he chuckled.

"Okay, thanks for the heads up," Dez walked off and headed towards Austin's office.

Elliot walked over to her, carrying a stack of files. "Can you help me?"

"I don't think you deserve my help," She rested a hand on her hip, and Elliot grumbled.

"I was just having fun, and you were enjoying it. Okay, I promise, I won't touch you anymore...whilst he's around," He laughed, and Ally fought of her smirk. "I need to sort these out and put them in the archives, then I need to find some other files as well. Will you help me? It will keep you away from Austin for a while. I'm sure you don't want to argue with him."

"I suppose you're right," She took half of the files from his arms, then they walked into the elevator.

They made their way into the archives, and Ally looked around the gloomy place. There were only a few lights, which flickered on and off at times. The place was filled with dust and she definitely thought she heard a squeak somewhere, _I hate mice_.

They made their way through the maze of shelves, packed with files. Elliot stopped, and put the files down on the floor. Ally placed the files down next to his, and they both sat down on the floor.

Ally opened the first file and stared at the last name. She began to separate them into piles of alphabetical order by last name. She glanced at Elliot to see he was staring down at his cellphone. His face looked strained, and her face fell.

"Is something wrong?"

"M-My parents were in a car crash," He stammered, and quickly got to his feet.

"Oh my god!" Ally exclaimed, and she got to her feet.

"I need to go to the hospital!" He stared at Ally, panic in his eyes.

"Okay, you go. I'll sort these files out," He nodded in thanks, then pulled her in for a quick hug.

"Thank you," He ran off, and Ally watched him go.

Ally slid down the shelf, and she stared at the giant pile of files. She sighed, but she knew she was doing this for a good reason. She carried on for almost an hour, sorting all the files out. She began to place them all in the correct spots on the shelves. Once she was done, she grabbed the piece of paper, which had the name of the files that needed to be found.

She began to rummage through the never-ending shelves of files. She placed the piece of paper in her mouth, and used both of her hands to quickly search through the files for the correct last name.

Something ran across her feet.

"AH!" She screamed and she jumped backwards, the piece of paper flying from her mouth. Her back collided with the shelves behind her, and her head hit one of the planks of wood. She hissed in pain, then she heard it creak behind her. The unit began to shake, and it began to tip forward. It became wedged between the wall, and the shelf opposite, making all the files fall from it. She fell to the floor, buried in a mountain of brown files.

"Great," She grumbled.

She climbed out of the cave the shelf had created, and brushed the dust from her clothes. She brought her hand up to the back of her head, and felt a lump forming. She coughed the remaining dust from her lungs, then she felt someone watching her. She turned around, and stared at the end of the aisle.

All in black. Face masked. Hands gloved. Ally slowly took a step backwards, her ankles shaking in her heels. They reached around, and pulled a knife from their back pocket. It shimmered in the dim, orange lighting. Ally felt her whole body begin to shake. She was too far down to scream for help.

Suddenly, they ran towards her. Ally screamed, and jumped back into the gap between the two shelves. She scrambled across the mountain of files, and her knees slipped on the papers, and she fell on her stomach. She scurried back onto her knees, but a hand latched around her ankle. She was yanked across the files, receiving multiple paper cuts. She landed on the wooden floor, and they towered over her.

They slowly crouched down in front of her. The knife was slowly edged closer to her, until the sharp end rested underneath her chin. Her breathing hitched in the back of her throat, and she stared at their masked face. They were wearing a black hockey mask, and it reminded her of the one Jason wore in the horror film Friday The 13th.

She whimpered, and hot tears fell from her eyes. They tilted their head slowly to the side, and her chest began to move erratically. She opened her mouth to say something, or to scream, but nothing came out. She was paralyzed.

They moved the knife from her chin, and traced it down the middle of her blouse, travelling down the valley of her cleavage. Their head followed the movement of the knife, and the knife stopped at her stomach.

In the blink of an eye, their hand grabbed a hold of her neck, and she was picked up, and slammed into one off the shelves. Their grip tightened on her throat, and she pried at their gloved hands. She began to see stars, and she pushed at their chest, trying to get them to let go. Her hands quickly moved towards their mask.

She was immediately let go, and crumbled to the floor in a heap. She blinked trying to get the dots to leave her vision. She coughed, and gasped for air, then looked to see they had gone.

Her bottom lip quivered, and she brushed her fingertips against her throbbing throat. She cried out and she slowly crawled back through the gap, and came out of the other side, not wanting to walk in the direction the masked person had gone in. She slowly, and cautiously, walked over to the small elevator. She pressed the button and stepped inside. She stared at the doors until they opened again. She walked down the hallway, then typed in the code. The door opened slowly, and she walked out into the reception.

A few heads turned, but she ignored them. Tears continued to pour from her eyes, and she walked over to the elevator. She got in with a lot of people, and they all stared at her like she was a freak.

The doors opened for her floor, and she dragged herself out. The workroom fell silent, and she glanced at Trish who was looking at her in worry, but she didn't make any move to go towards her.

She opened the door to the waiting room, and she glanced at her seat. She carried on forward, and heard voices coming from inside his office. He had company. Ally reached out her violently shaking hand and knocked on the door.

"I'm busy!" He voice was like a whip, and a loud sob flew from her lips. The voices fell silent on the other side of the door. She reached out and placed her hand on the door handle. She pushed the door open, and stepped in, her knees almost knocking together.

Austin was sat in his chair, and Dez, and Dallas were sat on the leather couch. His eyes landed on hers, and another cry escaped her fiery throat. Austin slowly got up from his chair, and she ran forward, throwing herself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her protectively, and she collapsed into his embrace, her legs gave out, and Austin placed her on the edge of his desk, keeping his arms wrapped around her. She cried hysterically into his chest.

"Can you leave," He spoke to Dez and Dallas. Ally heard the door shut, and Austin cupped the sides of her face. "What's wrong? What happened?" He asked frantically. Her bottom lip kept quivering and he wiped her tears away, but they kept falling from her eyes.

"I-I was in the a-archives...E-Elliot l-left, and s-someone came...they w-were d-dressed in b-black...they h-had a...they h-had a...they had a knife...strangled me," Her hands flew to her throat, and Austin quickly brushed them off, then tilted her head backwards to get a better look at her neck.

It was bright red, and there was fingerprint bruises forming. Her chest began to heave for air, she felt like she couldn't breathe. _I can't breathe. I can't breathe._

"Ally, in through the nose and out through the mouth," He instructed sternly, and his eyes pierced into hers. "Ally, do it!" He shook her slightly, and she began to do what she was told. Her breathing finally settled, but her whole body continued to shake.

"They had their knife under my chin..they brought it down my body, and kept it at my stomach..." She hiccuped a cry. "I-I thought they were going to s-stab m-me."

"Hey, it's okay," He pulled her back against his chest, and she grabbed onto his shirt. "It's okay," He whispered into her hair, and she squeezed him tighter. "I'm taking you home."

"N-No," She stammered. "You missed work yesterday for me-"

"You're more important," He cut her off with a tone that said 'don't question me'. He grabbed his coat, and slipped it on. He slotted Ally into his side, and they walked out of his office. He grabbed her bag from her desk, and they walked out into the workroom.

Heads turned, but Ally ignored them, burying her face into Austin's chest. They walked into the elevator, and his hold tightened on her shoulders.

 _I just want to go home._

...

"Ally, go to sleep," Austin spoke up from behind her. She shifted on the bed, and lay on her side to face him.

"I can't," She whispered, and he reached out and pushed the hair from her face.

"I promise you, you're safe," He brushed his thumb against her cheek. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"I'm not doubting your ability to keep me safe...I'm just scared to close my eyes," She explained, her voice croaky.

They had spent the rest of the day curled up on the couch watching the television. He let her watch her girly shows, and he just sat there and stroked her hair. It was almost midnight now, and she knew he wasn't going to go to sleep until she did.

Her phone beeped on the bedside table. She turned around, and picked it up. It was a message from Elliot.

 _Did you have fun in the archives?_

Ally responded: _Fine. How are you parents._

She went to place it back down, but it beeped again. _Oh. They're fine._

Ally: _Good, I'm glad to here that they're okay._

Ally put her phone back down, and turned back to Austin. His eyes were narrowed, and she could see anger in them.

"What does he want?" He spoke through gritted teeth.

"He was asking me if everything went alright down in the archives, and I asked if his parents were okay," She explained, but his face didn't softened.

"Why did you let him do it?"

Ally sighed, knowing what he was talking about. "He took me by surprise, and we were just having fun."

"Fun. Watching another man touch you, is not fun," He seethed, and she reached out and touched his jawline.

"Austin, stop being possessive," She whispered, and he grabbed her wrist, pulling her up close to his face.

"You're mine."

"I'm what? I'm not property Austin!" She snapped, and his grip tightened on her wrist. She winced in pain, and roughly pulled it out of his grasp. "I'm going to sleep."

Ally turned her back to him, and moved to the far end of the bed. She wrapped the blanket around her tightly, and brought her knees to her chest. She felt Austin's hand on her arm, but she shook him off. He grabbed her arm again, and he turned her onto her back, gently.

"I'm sorry," He rested his forehead on her shoulder, and she glanced down at him. He placed a kiss on her shoulder, and she felt like putty in his hands. He shifted, so he was lying down next to her. He grabbed her around the waist, and turned her until she was lay on his chest. He let out a heavy sigh, and so did she.

She felt warm, and tingly. She felt at home.

 **BEEP.**

Ally ignored it, and snuggled into his side. She needed the comfort. He began to stroke her hair, and Ally had learnt that it was her favorite thing that he did. It seemed to calm her down, and ease her worries.

 **BEEP.**

Ally grumbled, and buried her face into his shoulder. Austin pulled the blanket over them, and she cautiously placed her leg in between his, and their legs immediately intertwined with one another. She inhaled his scent, and released a breath of air.

 _Yes, this is definitely home._

* * *

 ** _AN: Hi! Thank you for the reviews, and they all made me smile. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review it. In the next chapter, things get a little...you know...'hot' in the office :)_**

 ** _CookiesForMyTummy,x_**


	12. AN

**AN: This isn't an update. I'm just letting you all know that there won't be an update for about 8-9 days. My parents have surprised me with a holiday and I'm currently outside the airport. I had plans to update tonight, but that's not going to happen now, so I'm sorry. I hope you all stick around for the next update, love you all :)**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: How I Met His...

Ally waited for coffee pot to finish boiling. She was feeling refreshed after a great night of sleep, but she was still shaken up from what had happened in the archives. Austin had held her all night, and she had woken up in his warm embrace, and she'd never been so happy before in her life.

Austin had been watching her closely all morning, but Ally didn't mind. She knew Austin was worried about her. Elliot was back in work this morning, and Ally didn't understand why. He was really happy, and he kept laughing.

 _His parents were in a car crash!_

Ally poured the coffee into the mug, and made it how Austin liked it. She walked out of the kitchen, and through the workroom. She walked into the waiting room, and immediately heard a female voice from inside Austin's office. She marched inside, and her face fell into a scowl.

 _Kira._

Austin's eyes found hers, and she watched as his face fell into an amused smile. _Fine, if he wants to be like that!_ She stormed over, and Kira's eyes fell on hers. Ally slammed the mug on his desk, and made sure some of it spilled over the top and landed on his lap. His eyes shot to hers, his smile gone. She tilted her head to the side, and innocent smile playing on her face.

"Whoops, sorry," Her voice was filled with fake sweetness.

"You should be more careful!" Kira snapped, and Ally's eyes landed on hers.

"Last time I checked, you're not my boss," Ally walked off, taking her leave, and she returned to her desk.

 _Now you know how Austin feels when you're around Elliot_ , her inner voice mused and Ally rolled her eyes. She tapped her fingers against the wood of her desk. The doors opened and Kira walked out.

"Austin said you need to sort me out a coffee, and something to eat," She said, a smirk on her face.

"He did?" She asked, and she nodded her head.

 _Dick._

"Okay," Ally breathed out, and she got to her feet. Ally walked out of the waiting room, and towards the kitchen. She quickly made a coffee, and she walked out to see Kira sat on the end of Elliot's desk, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger.

Ally marched over, and slammed the mug against the desk.

"There's your coffee," Ally grumbled.

"Okay, now I want you to go across the street and get me a croissant."

"Come again?" Ally sassed, resting her hand on her hip.

"Austin said you had to do everything I told you to do, so hurry up and go across the street."

 _I swear, when I get my hands on him I'm going to beat him up!_

...

"Are you just going out your way to make me jealous!" Ally stormed into his office, slamming the door behind her. He was sat on the edge of his desk, with a file in his hand.

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Oh please. You clearly made me Kira's slave today! And you knew I'd have to listen to her ramble on about you!" Ally placed her hand on her hip, and he smirked, putting the file down and crossing his arms.

"You don't like it when I'm jealous-"

"No! I am jealous, but you are just plain possessive! Those are two different things!" Ally tapped her foot on the ground and she was getting more angry by the smirk on his face. "Stop smiling! I'm being serious!"

Austin laughed, and Ally growled. "You have an issue with being possessive, I'm not your possession, I'm a free human being and I can talk to whoever I want. I can laugh with whoever I want. I can smile at whoever I want-" Austin marched over and crashed his lips against hers. Ally pulled herself away. "Hey! You can't just do that-" He kissed her cheek, then licked a trail down to her jawline. "Austin," Her fingers curled around his shirt. "I'm trying to be serious..."

"Carry on then, I'm listening," He smirked against her jawline, then kissed his way down her neck.

"Why did you try to make me jealous..." She breathed out and Austin sucked on the skin of her neck. His tongue flicked against the sensitive skin, and Ally's breathing hitched in the back of her throat.

Ally's back suddenly came in contact with the wall. She felt a surge of heat flood her body, and she blushed a pink shade. Austin kissed a trail back up to the corner of her lips. She watched him through heated eyes and he smirked again.

"It turns me on when you're jealous," His voice was thick and husky. Ally didn't know what to say, let alone do. She stared at him with a blank face.

Austin brought his lips down onto hers, and Ally released the breath she'd been holding back. He brought his hand up to the side of her face, and his fingertips brushed her scalp.

He wrapped his other arm around her waist and their bodies molded together. Ally felt herself become intoxicated by his kisses and touches. She moved her arms around his neck without even realizing. She felt like she didn't have any control over her actions. Her body was doing what felt natural.

Austin's hand moved from her face and trailed down the front of her body. His fingertips brushed against the buttons of her blouse. Ally expected herself to tense up, but she didn't.

 _Oh_.

He undid the first button, and his lips then moved from hers, and continued its trail down her neck once again. Ally's chest was rising rapidly, trying to catch her breath, but every kiss he placed against her skin, made her more breathless.

Austin undid the last button on her blouse and exposed her bra to him. Ally had a billion thoughts rushing through her mind. They weren't big, _they are just...meh_.

Austin's face appeared in front of hers and she unintentionally bit her bottom lip. His gaze faltered down to her breasts. She went to move her arms from his neck, but he reached up and grabbed her elbows to stop her.

Ally stared at him with a heated gaze. He reached out and brushed his fingertips against her cheek, and the skin flushed under his touch.

"Beautiful," He whispered, and a smile broke out on her face. He moved his mouth closer to hers, but he stopped when someone knocked on the door. He walked over and opened it up with a growl. "What!"

"Oh, I erm, have your coffee sir," Cassidy squeaked and Ally rolled her eyes. She began to button her blouse back up, and Austin slammed the door in her face.

"I have work to do," Ally said, and Austin looked over at her.

"No you don't," He stalked over to her and placed his hands on the wall behind her.

"I don't?"

"No, you don't," He whispered, and his hands moved down her body. Ally shuddered under his touch and her lips parted. His hands came to her ass, and he squeezed tightly hoisting her up. Ally squeaked, locking her legs around his waist.

He kissed her roughly, but so much passion poured from it. Their tongues danced together and Ally's mind went blank. His fingers ventured underneath the back of her blouse, causing her skin to crawl with goosebumps.

Ally brought her hands from his neck, and buried them into his thick hair. She shivered under his touch, making her body grind up against his. Her body rushed with a wave of heat and new realms of pleasure overcame her.

Before Ally knew it, her blouse was being thrown to floor. She didn't pull away from their kiss, and she didn't ponder on the thought that she was pressed up against Austin. She just carried on exploring his mouth.

She felt Austin's hands move further up her back, and his fingertips brushed against her bra strap. He undid the clasp, and she knew he was waiting to see if she went rigid, but she didn't.

He pulled away, his tongue gliding across his bottom lip, then he pressed a kiss against her collarbone. His hands moved down and cupped her ass, and she moaned, her head rolling backwards.

Austin smirked against her skin and he began to walk with her towards his leather couch. He lowered her down onto it and covered her body with his.

He kissed a path downwards, then he reached the top of her right breast. He flicked his tongue against her warm and flustered skin, then flicked his tongue against her nipple.

Ally groaned, which encouraged him to reach up and cup her left breast. It fit perfectly into his palm and he squeezed gently. Ally's teeth clamped down on her bottom lip, and she bucked underneath him, urging him to carry on, but he was cut off yet again by a knock at the door.

Austin growled and reluctantly brought his body away from hers. She raced across the room and picked up her discarded bra and blouse. She heard him talking to someone and she quickly slipped them back on.

The door shut again and she turned around to face him. She saw the scowl on his face when he realized she was dressed again. She walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"I have work to do," She whispered.

...

Ally rummaged through the kitchen cupboards, balancing high on her tiptoes. She was wearing a pair of tight shorts, and one of Austin's tops, which reached just above her knees. Austin had given her the keys to his apartment, as he had an urgent meeting. She had decided that she was going to make him dinner as a surprise.

She flicked on the radio, then walked over to the refrigerator, and grabbed some food out. She turned on the oven, and grabbed a knife from the block, and began to cut up some vegetables. Then one of her favorite songs came on the radio, and she began to sing along.

 _Captured effortlessly  
That's the way it was  
Happened so naturally  
I did not know it was love  
The next thing I felt was  
You holding me close  
What was I gonna do?  
I let myself go_

Ally pulled out a pot, and placed it on the hob. She filled the kettle up with water, and let it boil. She swayed on the spot, and continued to cut the carrots.

 _And now we're flyin' through the stars  
I hope this night will last forever_

 _Oh oh oh oh_  
 _Ain't nobody_  
 _Loves me better_  
 _Makes me happy_  
 _Makes me feel this way_  
 _Ain't nobody_  
 _Loves me better than you_

She poured the water into the pot, then placed the vegetables inside. She grabbed the chicken fillets and bacon from the refrigerator, and began to wrap the pieces of bacon around the chicken.

 _I've been waitin' for you  
It's been so long  
I knew just what I would do  
When I heard your song  
You filled my heart with a kiss  
You gave me freedom  
You knew I could not resist  
I needed someone_

 _And now we're flyin' through the stars_  
 _I hope this night will last forever_

She danced around the island in the middle of the kitchen and grabbed some spices off the spice rack. She was making something her dad had always made her on a Friday night.

 _Oh oh oh oh_  
 _Ain't nobody_  
 _Loves me better_  
 _Makes me happy_  
 _Makes me feel this way_  
 _Ain't nobody_  
 _Loves me better than you_

She put the chicken wrapped in bacon in a frying pan, and grabbed the spatula. She jutted out her hips to the beat of the music, a happy grin on her face.

 _At first you put your arms around me_  
 _Then you put your charms around me_  
 _We stare into each other's eyes_  
 _And what we see is no surprise_  
 _Got a feeling most with treasure_  
 _And a love so deep we cannot measure._

She quickly grabbed two plates from the cupboards, and placed the pieces of chicken onto the plates. She turned off the hob, and took the lid off the pot, and let the smoke flutter out into the air. She walked over and dished them up onto the plates.

 _Ain't nobody_  
 _Loves me better_  
 _Makes me happy_  
 _Makes me feel this way_  
 _Ain't nobody_  
 _Loves me better than you_

 _Ain't nobody  
Loves me better  
Makes me happy  
Makes me feel this way  
Ain't nobody  
Loves me better than you._

Ally heard the door open and she grabbed the plates.

"Welcome home, I made dinner-Oh!" Ally squeaked at the sight of the older woman standing there, a smile on her face. "Er...hi?"

The woman chuckled, and Ally put the plates down on the counter.

"I'm guessing my Austin isn't home yet?" Ally shook her head. "Well then, that gives me a lot of time to get to know you. I've been wanting to for a while now. Hi, I'm Mimi Moon."

 _Oh._

* * *

 ** _AN: I'm back from my holiday now. I had fun, and I know this is short, but I happened to get really bad sunburn, so I've had very little sleep, and I'm very uncomfortable when I'm sat down, but you guys deserve an update. So, I hope the steamy part was alright for you, and Ally is going to be getting to know Austin's mom. In this story she is going to be good, and basically a substitute for Ally's mom. In the next chapter Ally gets to know Mimi, and Austin asks Ally to go on their first proper date._**

 ** _Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter, and reviewed whilst I was away on holiday :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'd love to know that you guys are still out there after the wait :)_**

 ** _Song: Felix Jaehn - Ain't Nobody ft. Jasmine Thompson._**

 ** _CookiesForMyTummy,x_**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: How I Met His Mom.

"A-Austin's mom?" Ally stammered. "Oh...I...Let me go and change."

"No, don't worry sweetie. Sit down I want to talk to you," She said, and she took a seat on the stool.

"Okay, w-would you like a coffee?" Ally asked.

 _I sound like a babbling mess!_

"I'm fine Ally, just sit down," Mimi gestured to the stool next to her, and Ally rushed over and took a seat. "I saw the things about you and my son on the news."

"You did? I was kind of hoping you hadn't seen any of it," Ally mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Don't worry about it sweetie. It did surprise me, because Austin is always very careful when it comes to his private life. When he was dating Kira, he only ever met her inside a building, he never took her outside into the public."

"Really?" Ally laughed, and Mimi nodded her head.

"I only ever met her once, and then I found out the real reason why he had been dating her," She explained. "You're much more prettier than the pictures on the news."

"Thank you," Ally whispered.

"Has your mom met Austin yet?"

"No, she doesn't live here anymore...she lives in England," Ally said.

"And your dad?"

"Dead."

"Oh, honey I'm sorry," She reached out and grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze.

"It's fine."

"I lost my daughter too."

"I know, Austin said," Ally looked at the surprise look on Mimi's face.

"He told you? Wow, he doesn't talk about her, never has after she died. I'm surprised he even mentioned her to you," She admitted.

"Well, I kind of forced it out of him. He was at the graveyard when I was there visiting my dad," Ally explained, and Mimi nodded her head.

"I heard that you met Austin's dad...I'm sorry about the way he treated you, it's one of the reasons I divorced him."

"It's fine...I haven't seen him since, and I don't really want too," She muttered, not wanting to recall the memory.

"It's Austin birthday next week," Mimi said, changing the subject. "I'm throwing him a surprise party, and I need your help."

"My help?"

"Yes, it's next Thursday, so I need you to keep him busy all day. Make sure Dez, and Dallas stay away from him, because I know they'll tell him. Ask him if he wants to go out for dinner for his birthday, just you two, then at nine o'clock, leave for your meal, but instead head to Primroses Manor, it's about a mile from here-"

"I can't drive."

"Oh, well okay...I know, I'll ring Dez and Dallas up, ask Austin to come out for his birthday with you, Dez and Dallas, then one of them can drive you there," Mimi explained.

"I thought you wanted those two to stay away from him?" Ally wondered.

"I do, but only in the daytime, because they can tell him about it, and he'll find a way to get out of it, but if you're driving there he has no chance of getting out of it then."

"Okay, I can do that," Ally said, and Mimi smiled.

"Thank you. It's going to be great," She clapped her hands together, and Ally laughed. "Do you need any suggestions for a present for him?"

"No, I have an idea...I think..."

"What is it?"

"I think I might sing for him at his party...if I can suck it up, and forget my nerves," Ally rubbed the back of her neck, and Mimi chuckled.

"Honey, I heard you singing just, you have nothing to be worried about. It sounds like a great idea. You'll need to rehearse with the band in the morning then, so try and slip away when you are at work-"

"How am I meant to keep Dez and Dallas away from him?" Ally asked.

"Is there anyone you can ask for help?"

"I could ask my friend Trish," Ally suggested and Mimi nodded her head.

"Good, that's a great plan. I need to get going, I'll be in contact about what time you need to rehearse with the band," She got up from her seat, and kissed Ally's cheek, then left.

Ally watched the door shut behind her, and she frowned.

 _Is it bad that I miss my mom?_

Ally jumped off the stool, forgetting about the food she had made, and walked into the bedroom.

She hated that she missed her mom, because what had her mom done to make her feel that way? Treat her like crap? Not care about her? Leave her and move to another country? She didn't deserve it.

Ally crawled under the covers, and wrapped the sheets around her body. She brought her knees up to her chest, and buried her face into the pillow.

 _Maybe I should call her?_

Ally grabbed her cellphone from the nightstand, and dialed her number. She held it to her ear, whilst it rang, but it went to answerphone. She tried it again, but she couldn't get through. She grumbled and curled herself back up into a ball.

...

Austin was driving back to his apartment in his car. He was trying to concentrate, but he wasn't succeeding. His mind kept rushing with the memory of what had happened in his office with Ally.

 _Stupid fuckers interrupting!_

When she hadn't stiffened under his touch, it had given him more confidence to touch her further, but of course they were at work, and couldn't get a moment of peace.

Austin pulled up outside his apartment building, and saw his mom about to get into her car. He quickly got out, and she waved at him.

"Hi, sweetie," She hugged him quickly, and kissed his cheek.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, no how are you mother? Are you well?" Mimi sarcastically replied, and Austin smirked.

"How are you?" Austin asked.

"I'm doing great, thanks for asking," She replied with a laugh. "I did stop by to see you, but instead I found a half-naked girl dancing around your kitchen."

Austin's eyes widened. "Mom-"

"Don't worry. Ally's nice, I like her. She's good to talk to," Mimi explained.

"Mom, what the hell did you say to her?" Austin demanded, and she held her hands up in defense.

"Nothing, we just talked. I wanted to get to know my son's girlfriend," Mimi flashed him an innocent smile, then opened the door to her car. "I'll see you next week for your birthday."

She got into her car, and left. Austin hurried inside, and up to his apartment. He opened the door and called out her name, but she didn't reply. He glanced over at the kitchen and saw a mess of food and pots and pans. There was food dished onto plates and left on the island, going cold.

Austin heard a muffled crying sound come from the bedroom. He slowly walked over and opened the door. He saw Ally curled up in a bundle of sheets in the middle of the bed. He edged into the room, and sat down on the bed. He reached over and placed his hand on her arm. She jumped, and sat up, turning to look at him.

"What did my mom say to you?" He asked, his voice only a whisper.

"Nothing..." She whimpered. "She just reminded me of how much I actually miss my mom..."

"Oh," Austin joined her in the middle of the bed, and he pulled her into his lap.

"I bet she's not even missing me," She cried into his chest, and he tightened his arms around her. "I'm being stupid."

"No you're not," He whispered into her ear, then kissed the side of her head. "Why don't you call her?"

"I tried, but she's not answering," Ally mumbled, and she brought her head from his chest, wiping her tears away. "I made you dinner, but I bet it's cold now."

"How about we order pizza?" He suggested.

"And watch a movie?"

"I don't think you've cried that much to allow you to watch a movie with me," He responded, and Ally pushed at his chest, laughing.

"Shut up," She smirked.

...

Ally was bored out of her mind. She was behind her desk, her feet resting on it. She had her notebook in her lap, and she was ripping pieces of paper out and trying to throw it into the trashcan by the leather couches.

Her thoughts kept trailing back to the events of yesterday, and she felt her body heat up. They hadn't talked about what had happened in his office, and Ally wasn't sure she wanted too.

 _I'd probably melt into the floor._

She ripped another piece of paper out of her notebook, and scrunched it up into a ball. She leaned back on her chair slightly, then threw it, and it landed in.

"Nice shot," Ally looked over, and saw Elliot standing in the doorway. "Bored?"

"Yes," Ally sighed.

"After work we are going out for a drink, you want to come?" He asked.

"Sure-"

"She's busy!" A voice snapped, and she looked over to see Austin standing in his office doorway.

"I am?" Ally retorted, and he glared at her. "I am. Sorry, maybe another time."

"Sure," Elliot replied, then he narrowed his eyes at Austin. "You might want to untie her leash for a bit, because her friends want to see her," With that he left, slamming the door behind him. Ally cringed, and looked over at him.

"I'm busy?"

"Yes, we're going out tonight," He replied. "On our first date."

"Oh...you sure know how to ask a girl," She muttered.

"Shut up," He smirked, then walked back into his office.

Ally shook her head in amusement, then grabbed her pen. She tapped it against the paper in her notebook. She needed to write a song for Austin's birthday. She couldn't really afford a great present for him, but he had once said to her that he loved her singing.

 _But, I don't have any ideas for a song!_

 _..._

The restaurant was pouring with life, and Austin and Ally were shown to their seats. Ally didn't really like the look of this place, it was all posh and clean, women were wearing fancy dresses, and here she was in a pair of jeans and a jumper. She stood out like light in the dark.

Ally grabbed the menu, which was in front of her, and she cringed at the prices of the food. She looked at Austin who was scanning the menu, then looked back at the menu. She didn't understand what any of it meant. The names of the meals were all fancy, and she had no idea what they were.

 _Burger and fries...I guess I won't be getting that here...Seafood? Belch! No way, I don't like swimming in the sea, I definitely don't want to eat something that come's from it...What the hell is all of this?_

"Do you know what you want?" Austin asked, and Ally shook her head. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah," She stammered.

"Ally," He warned her. "Don't lie to me."

"I-I just feel uncomfortable here. People are staring at me, and I don't blame them, because I look like a tramp that's following you around-"

"No you don't," Austin growled.

"Austin, yes I do. I don't even know what any of these thing mean," She gestured to her menu. "I've never been on a date before, but I know that I'd rather be having our date in McDonald's, then here right now."

"Okay," He hissed at her, and she sunk back into her chair.

"You told me not to lie to you," She whispered. "See, now I've made you mad."

"No you haven't," He didn't even look at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes I have, you can't even look at me," She muttered. "Austin...I'm not like Kira, or any other girl you've dated...I don't need to be wined and dined. I wouldn't mind just ordering pizza and watching a movie like we did last night."

Austin didn't respond to her, he just stared at her blankly.

"Austin, answer me," She whispered.

"You're right...I'm sorry," He said, and she smiled.

"There's nothing to be sorry about...can we go now?" She asked, and he nodded his head. He got up and held out his hand for her to take. She took it, and they left.

...

"You know, I wasn't actually serious about the McDonald's thing," Ally said with a mouth full of fries.

Austin shut the door behind them, and laughed. He dumped his rubbish in the trashcan, and Ally sat down on the couch. She took a sip of her drink, and she looked back at Austin.

"Can we watch a movie now?" She asked, her mouth now full of her burger.

"Were you never taught not to talk with your mouth full?"

"No," She smirked.

"Yes, we can watch a film...but none of that romance crap," He mumbled, and he sat down next to her with a beer.

"I like them...my favorite one is 10 Things I Hate About You," Ally explained. "It's great."

"You know life isn't like that," He said.

"You're such the romantic," She rolled her eyes, and he laughed.

 **RING RING RING.**

Ally pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and held it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Allyson?" An unfamiliar voice said down the phone.

"Who is this?"

"Henry, your mom's husband," Ally rolled her eyes, and she looked at Austin.

"Why are you calling me?" Ally asked.

"Have you seen her, your mom?"

"What, no. She's in England," Ally responded, and Henry sighed.

"I found out she brought at ticket to fly to Miami, and she's gone. She left two days ago...I thought she would've come to you..."

"What do you mean she's gone? She can't be gone?" Ally stood up, and she began pacing around.

"She kept saying she needed to go and see your dad, then the next morning she was gone," He explained.

"O-Okay," She stammered. "I'll find her."

"Thank you," Ally hung up her phone, and she looked at Austin, tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Austin stood in front of her, and she looked up at him.

"My mom's flown back here, and has gone to see my dad. I need to go and find her," She explained, and he wiped her tears away.

"Okay, I'll drive you," He kissed her forehead, and took her hand.

"Thank you."

...

Austin pulled up outside the cemetery, and Ally undid her seatbelt.

"I'm going to go and check if she's at my dad's grave," She said.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"She's doesn't really know you, and if she is there, I'm not sure how stable she is," Ally explained. "I'll be back."

Ally got out of the car, and walked through the cemetery gate. She walked up the gravel path, and pulled Austin's coat, tighter around her body. It was completely dark, and being in a graveyard wasn't exactly fun at night.

She followed the path in the direction of her dad's grave. She chewed on the side of her thumb, when she spotted her dad's grave, and no one was there. She looked around and sighed.

"Mom," She called out, but no one replied.

 _I don't know where else she would go?_

Ally began to walk around the graveyard in search of her mom. She didn't understand why her mom had left England. She made it out like it was the best place to be. Ally walked past a lot of graves, and a shiver shot down her spine.

Ally paused in her tracks. She turned her head to stare at the grave nearby.

 _Jessica Moon._

"Oh," Ally walked closer to the grave, and she stared down at the withered flowers in front of it. She crouched down on brushed her fingers against the engraved writing. She bit her bottom lip, then stood up.

 _I need to find my mom._

Ally pulled her phone out of her pocket, and she dialed Henry's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me, Ally. She's not here."

"I was just about to ring you, she's back."

"Back what do you mean back?" She questioned.

"Turns out she didn't leave. She's been wandering the streets for a few days. She's back to normal now," He explained, and Ally started walking back to the car.

"Can I talk to her?"

"Sure," There was muffled noises down the phone, but then she heard her mom's voice.

"Hi sweetie."

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry for worrying you," She said, and Ally sighed.

"It's fine mom...we all have our moments," She whispered. "I'm just glad you're safe."

"Have you decided whether you're going to come to England?"

"No, I'm not going to go mom...I'm quite happy here."

Ally was suddenly shoved to the side, a scream flying from her lips. Her cellphone flew from her hands, and she tumbled down the embankment. Her head collided with the hard concrete at the bottom, and her vision blurred. Ally brought her shaking hand up to her head, and she felt blood pour onto her fingertips. She turned her head and looked up at the top of the embankment.

There they were. In the black ski mask, and black clothing.

Thunder suddenly erupted in the sky, and rain began to pour down. Ally didn't move though. She carried on staring at them. She wanted to scream for Austin, and she just hoped he had heard her scream when she had fallen down the embankment.

They tilted their head to the side in a sickening manner, and Ally felt her stomach tighten in disgust. They took a few steps back, and began to wave goodbye to her, then they disappeared into the darkness.

A hand grabbed her shoulder, and she screamed at the top of her lungs. She was flipped around, and came face to face with Austin.

"Ally!" His voice was full of panic, and his eyes raked over her body. "What the hell happened?"

"T-They were h-here...they pushed me down the embankment...m-my h-head," Austin pushed her hair from her face, and looked at the cut there.

"We need to get you cleaned up," Austin helped her to her feet, and she swayed in front of him. Austin scooped her up into his arms, and began to walk back to his car.

She looked over his shoulder, and she saw them standing there, by one of the trees...waving.

* * *

 **AN: Hi! I just want to say thanks for those of you who reviewed for the last chapter, not a lot of you did, but I hope that doesn't mean you're losing interest in the story. I don't mind if you just review telling me to update, it just lets me know that people are still reading the story, and it motivates me to carry on writing. I'm sorry if there are mistakes with this chapter, and that it took a while, I'm just very stressed and nervous, because I'm finding out my exam results at the end of this week, and I'm freaking out, so I'm sorry for the delay.**

 **CookiesForMyTummy,x**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: How She Didn't Deserve It.

Ally's bottom lip quivered, and tears poured from her eyes. The cellphone fell from her hands, and broke into pieces on the concrete. The weight of everything that had happened today slammed down onto her, and she collapsed to the ground in a heap. She cried out, and the cold rain rocked her body with shivers.

Austin wasn't coming. Not after this morning, never after this morning. No one was coming.

"Ally," She looked over, and saw Elliot standing there.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed, and scurried to her feet.

"Ally-"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She screeched, and she furiously wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I-"

"Stay the hell away from me!" She hissed, and she spun around on her heel, and stormed down the sidewalk.

"Ally," Elliot grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him. He caught her as she collapsed onto the ground. She began crying hysterically.

"MY MOM'S DEAD!"

 _6 Hours Earlier._

Ally was sat behind her desk, and Trish was sat on the edge looking through a file. Ally rubbed the back of her neck, and she began to type away on the keyboard. They had a lot to do as a very important person was coming to make a deal with Austin, and it could bring in a lot of money.

Ally's head was running wild, and pulsing furiously. Austin had cleaned her up, and they had both fallen asleep on the couch in each others arms. Ally was terrified, and she couldn't take it anymore. Maybe I should call the police.

Ally looked at Trish, and she flashed her a smile. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure, what?" Trish asked.

"Next week is Austin's birthday, and his mom is throwing him a surprise birthday party. I have to keep Dez and Dallas away from him all day, but I have something I need to do for a few hours, and I need you to make sure they both stay away from him."

"Yeah, I can do that. As long as I can come to the party, I love an excuse to party," She smirked, and Ally laughed.

"Thank you."

The phone buzzed, and Ally excused herself, then walked into Austin's office. He was sat behind his desk, buried in files. He looked up as she walked in and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, and she flashed him a smile of gratitude.

"I'm fine. Do you want a coffee?"

"Yes please," He replied.

"Okay, I'll be right back," She walked out of his office, and out into the workroom. Elliot looked over from his desk, and followed her into the kitchen.

"So, I was thinking, you, me, and Trish should go out for a drink tonight?" Elliot suggested, and Ally began to make Austin his coffee.

"I'm not sure," Ally replied.

"C'mon, I'm sure he can let you off your leash for a night," He smirked, and nudged her shoulder.

"He doesn't have me on a leash, and I decide where I can go. Anyway, Austin and I have plans tonight, he has a surprise for me, and then we are going to have a Burger King and watch a movie," Ally smiled at the thought, and Elliot scoffed.

"Have you even had sex with him? Because, I'm sure once he has he'll be onto the next girl," Ally stared at him with wide eyes.

"Elliot!" She snapped. "How could you say something like that!"

"What, it's true," He shrugged his shoulders. "I've worked with him for years."

"But, you don't know him like I do," Ally retorted.

"I beg to differ."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" She questioned, and her eyes narrowed in his direction. Ally watched as he seemed to contemplate something in his mind, then a smile broke out on his face. "What?"

Elliot moved quickly, and in an instant his lips were on hers. Ally squealed, and her hands flew to his chest, and she tried to push him away, then with one hard shove she did, but his lips only separated with hers. She went to open her mouth to yell at him, but her mouth fell shut when she saw Kira standing in the doorway. A smile smacked on her face, and her phone in her hands.

Kira took off running, and Ally pushed Elliot out of the way, and chased after her. They both flew through the doors to the waiting room, and into Austin's office.

"Kira!" Ally shouted, and she spun around to face her, a laugh flying from her lips.

"What the hell is going on!" Austin snapped, and he stood in front of his desk.

"I've got something to show you," Kira extended her arm with her phone in her hand.

"Austin, listen to me..." Her words failed to come out of her mouth, and she watched Austin's face fall into a blank expression. Her heart dropped to the floor.

"I just thought you might like to see it," She slipped her phone into her bag, then grinned. "I'm going to leave now," Kira left, and Ally watched her go.

She turned to look at Austin, who was staring at her with dead eyes, whilst tears burned hers. She took a step forward, but he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Austin-"

"You can go back to your own apartment now," His voice was flat, dead as a door nail. "It was meant to be a surprise, but I had it fixed up for you...at least I won't have to look at your fuckin' face anymore. You're fired!"

"Austin, wait-"

"GET OUT!" His voice boomed, and she jumped backwards.

"Aren't you going to let me explain-"

"I SAID, GET OUT!" Her bottom lip quivered, and she looked at him with her teary eyes. "Are you deaf, bitch!?"

Ally choked back her sob, and she walked out of his office. She grabbed her bag from her desk, then walked out into the workroom, and everyone was looking at her. She saw Elliot standing by his desk, and she stalked over to him.

"So, he knows about-" Ally cut him off with a punch to the face. He stumbled backwards onto the desk opposite. The skin had split on her knuckles, and she shook the pain off, then took off running out of the building.

 _..._

Ally placed the flowers down on her dad's grave, and she sat down. It was dark, pitch black. It was cold, so cold. She stared at the writing on her dad's grave, and her bottom lip started quivering again.

 _No, I've cried too much today!_

"Hi dad," Ally brushed her fingertips against his name. "I...you always knew what to do when things went wrong...But, I don't know what to do now? D-Do I go back to my old life of self pity and loneliness...or do I move on? I could go and live with mom in England, join her new family? I-I don't know what to do now? I have no job...I lost it...why wouldn't he just let me explain it to him," She whimpered, and she buried her hands into her lap, trying to fight her tears away.

Ally knew she shouldn't be here, not after last night, whoever it was that was stalking her could still be around.

 _I'd probably strike up a conversation with them..._

She felt so lonely. She didn't want to disturb her mom, and she couldn't call Trish, because she'd believe Elliot over her in a heartbeat since they've known each other for so long. It wasn't fair, nothing was fair.

Ally pulled out her songbook from her bag, and she looked at the scribbled out verses that she had tried to write for Austin's birthday. _I guess that isn't happening anymore._ Ally thought it was ironic that sad situations could inspire her to write songs, because she began to think of one in her head. She began to scribble lines down, and hummed a tune to go along with it.

Pouring her heart out onto the pages, seemed to ease the pain in her chest, but it didn't lift the weight off her shoulders. She carried on writing until thunder rolled up ahead. Her gaze flew to the night sky, and she put her songbook in her bag.

"Bye dad," She walked away, and began to walk quickly out of the graveyard. She was alert, just in case anyone tried to come out of nowhere and grab her. The sky released the rain from the clouds, and she pulled her hood up.

She walked down the sidewalk, and got closer to her apartment building. Then her phone began to ring in her bag. She rummaged through it and pulled it out.

"Hello?"

"Allyson?" Henry said down the phone, and she could sense the roughness in his voice. It sounded like he was crying.

"Henry, what's wrong?" She asked, and he sighed. "What is it?"

"It's your mom."

"W-What about my mom?" She stopped walking, and her grip tightened on her phone. "Henry, w-what about m-my mom? Is she okay? Has she run off again?"

"She was driving home from work, when a car came out of nowhere and hit her...I'm sorry Ally...she's gone."

Ally's bottom lip quivered, and tears poured from her eyes. The cellphone fell from her hands, and broke into pieces on the concrete. The weight of everything that had happened today slammed down onto her, and she collapsed to the ground in a heap. She cried out, and the cold rain rocked her body with shivers.

Austin wasn't coming. Not after this morning, never after this morning. No one was coming.

"Ally," She looked over, and saw Elliot standing there.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed, and scurried to her feet.

"Ally-"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She screeched, and she furiously wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I-"

"Stay the hell away from me!" She hissed, and she spun around on her heel, and stormed down the sidewalk.

"Ally," Elliot grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him. He caught her as she collapsed onto the ground. She began crying hysterically.

"MY MOM'S DEAD!"

Elliot let go of her, but stayed crouched down in front of her. He pulled his cellphone out of his coat pocket, and scrolled down his contact list, then held it to his ear.

"Who is this?" A voice snapped down the phone, and Elliot sighed.

"It's Elliot-"

"Fuck off-"

"Don't hang up! I need you to come and get her," He got to his feet, and walked away from her.

"You've got some balls calling me! What are you with her right now, getting fuckin' cosy together!" He yelled, and Elliot looked back at her sobbing body on the concrete.

"You should blame me for what happened. I kissed her, and she pushed me away. That bitch Kira just turned up at the wrong time. I was just trying to whined Ally up, it was a joke!"

"Is that all you wanted?" Austin's voice was flat, and Elliot rubbed the back of his neck.

"I just found her sobbing on the sidewalk...her mom's dead. We're about two minutes away from her apartment-" The line went dead, and Elliot put his cellphone back in his coat pocket. They were both drenched to the bone, and he didn't know whether Austin was going to come or not.

"Would you just go away," She whimpered. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Elliot began to retreat, and he disappeared into the darkness. Ally buried her face into her hands, and her shoulders shuddered with sobs. She sat there on the cold ground for what felt like hours, but it was only around fifteen minutes. She was freezing cold, and her skin was ghostly pale. Her tears were now gone, but her eyes were red raw, and her gaze was fixed on her smashed cellphone.

She heard a car door slam shut, but she ignore it, she just carried on staring at her cellphone. The expensive black shoes stepped up next to her, then she was lifted off the ground and into a pair of strong arms. She looked up at him through glassy eyes, and let her head fall against his shoulder. Then her eyes fell shut.

...

She felt warm, very warm. Her eyes fluttered open, and she stared at the familiar ceiling. She was in Austin's room. Ally sat up, and the heavy weight fell from her chest, and she looked at the millions of blankets that had been wrapped around her. She touched her skin, but it was still freezing cold, but on the inside she was warm. Her body was rocked with a fit of coughs, and she brought her hand to her mouth.

The bedroom door opened, and Austin walked in carrying a steamy mug of hot chocolate. She watched him closely, as he walked over, and placed it down on the nightstand, then sat down on the edge of the bed.

"How-" She paused at the sound of her raspy voice.

"Elliot called me...he told me what happened, both at work, and with your mom. Ally, I'm so sorry."

"I never even got to say goodbye," She whimpered, and Austin moved to where she was, and bundled her up into his arms.

"God, Ally you're freezing cold," She began coughing again, and he quickly got under the pile of blankets with her, and held her close to him to keep her warm.

"Why did they both have to die the same way...both in car accidents...I don't know what I've done to deserve this...I-I d-don't have anyone l-left."

"You have me."

"No, I don't!" She snapped, and she pushed herself away from him, and sat up. "You believed your ex-girlfriend over me...you wouldn't even let me explain!"

"Ally," He grabbed her shoulders, and she stared at him with wild eyes. "Listen to me!"

"You called me a bitch...I want my mom," She cried, and her head hung low.

"Ally," He grabbed her chin, and brought her head up, so she was looking at him. "I'm sorry, about this morning, and about your mom. You don't deserve this, out of everyone I know, you are the last person that deserves this. You are good, and pure. You have one of the kindest hearts ever, and sometimes I don't get why you even put up with me...but it hurts me to see you like this. I just wish I could make the pain go away...I wish I could get you to stop hurting, because you don't deserve it..."

Ally wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her face into the crook. He wrapped his strong arms around her body, and pulled her into his lap. He could feel her tears on the skin of his neck, but they only made him hold her tighter.

He hated that he couldn't do anything. The last time he had felt like this, was when his sister had died, and he couldn't make his mom feel any better. He hated seeing Ally like this, after getting a glimpse into what her life was like, she was the last person that deserved to have all of this happen too. She deserved to have the perfect family. She deserved to live a good life. She deserved to not be in debt to anyone. She deserved to be happy.

And Austin was going to give that to her, unconditionally.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry about the wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter, I hope you review this one too. I found out my exam results and I got my A in English Literature, which means I'm off to college to do the course, which I really want to do. Anyway, please forgive me for the pain I'm putting Ally through, Austin is going to help her go through a lot of healing in the next chapter, then Austin's birthday is going to be a day to remember...I'm really excited for that chapter :)**

 **CookiesForMyTummy,x**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: How He Made Me Feel Better.

Austin had phoned into work, and told them to cancel all his meetings for today, and probably tomorrow. Ally was still asleep on the bed, and he kept going in to check on her every ten minutes, he didn't want her to wake up alone. He had called his mom, and told her what had happened, and she had given him advice on what to do.

He had, had time to reflect on what he had done. It was normal for him to jump to conclusion, he had his dad's temper, which he hated, so much. It's just he hated the thought of Ally ever doing something like that to him, so he had gone into defense mode.

He didn't get why she put up with him.

He walked towards his bedroom, and pushed the door open. Ally was sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes. Austin walked in, and made his way over to the bed. He sat down on the edge, and watched her carefully.

She looked afraid.

"I'm not going into work today," He said, and she brought her knees up to her chest.

"You didn't have to do that," Her voice was croaky, and it sounded very sore.

"I did," He replied. "I know it's going to be hard, but I want to help you through it."

Ally sighed, and she rested her chin on her knees. She stared at him with watery eyes, and he knew that she needed the support to get through this.

"I'll be fine," She whispered. "I always am."

"Ally, it's okay to grieve," He grabbed her hand, and squeezed it gently.

"The last time I grieved my mom married another man…now she's dead I don't want to grieve, because the only person I have left is you…and I don't want you to go," Her voice broke, and Austin kissed the back of her hand.

"I'm not going anywhere," He assured her, and she looked back at him with a blank expression.

"You thought I'd actually kiss someone else…you seemed to believe your ex-girlfriend, over me…that hurt," She pulled her hand out of his, then placed it over her heart. "Right here."

"Ally, I'm sorry-"

"I'd never do that to you…I'd give you a chance to explain, over everyone, I would believe every single word you say," She explained. "I know you struggle with your temper, and your possessiveness, but I want to be happy…and you do make me happy, I can deal with your temper, because believe me when you know what buttons to press, I have the worst temper in the world, but I can't deal with the possessiveness…it makes me feel like I'm property, and I'm not…I don't belong to no one."

"The last thing I ever want to do is hurt you…I've never had a relationship like this with anyone before, with Kira and all the other girls, it was always just…"

"Sex?"

"Yes, that's all it ever really was. I didn't have any connection with them, I didn't care about them-"

"You care about me?" She asked, and Austin nodded his head.

"Of course I do...I told you about my sister, you've met my mom, you've met my dad, and you didn't leave me after, and you're one of the first people I've met that haven't wanted to be with me, because I'm rich, if anything, that was the reason you didn't want to be with me, and that makes me happy. I like that you are self-driven to achieve things for yourself, earn your own money, and to make it on your own. All those other girls were extremely high maintenance, I mean extremely. I love the fact that you turn up to work half asleep and half dressed, but you still look beautiful, always."

"Hm," Ally blushed, and buried her face in-between her knees.

"C'mon," He grabbed her hand, and pulled her gently off the bed. He guided her out of the bedroom, and over to the piano.

"What?" She looked at him with a perplexed look and he smiled.

"When my sister died, my mom and I always used to play the piano, it helped sooth the heart," He explained, and a small smile appeared on her face. She took a seat, and brushed her fingers along the keys. "Are you hungry?" He asked, and she nodded her head.

Austin began to make her something to eat, and Ally began to play a tune on the piano. She began to play the one that both her mom and dad had loved listening to, and it brought a sad smile to her face.

She didn't get why she deserved this. Had she sinned in any sort of way? Yes, she had the tendency to not think before she spoke, but she didn't deserve this, not one single bit. She carried on playing, then her eyes landed on Austin.

 _I don't know if I can trust him._

She got that he had a bad temper, and she knew that it hurt more, because he had gotten it from his dad, but she didn't deserve to be on the receiving end of most of his outbursts. Again, it just wasn't fair. Nothing seemed to be fair nowadays.

The melody soon changed into a sad slow one, and Ally felt her heart sink in her chest. Things were going to be different now. She knew that her mom cared for her, and it killed her even more that she'd probably be buried in England, so she wouldn't be able to visit her grave.

Austin placed a plate down on the top of the piano, and she stopped playing. "Thank you."

Austin sat down next to her on the bench, and watched her as she ate the sandwich. She took tiny bites, and refused to look him in the eyes. Ally wanted to ask Austin so many questions, but there was too much going on. There were worse things going on in her head.

"Ally, I said I'm sorry," Her eyes finally landed on his, and she put the plate down on the piano.

"I know you did, and I forgive you-"

"But?"

"There's so much going on in my head, and I don't know if I can trust you," She admitted, and she watched his jaw tighten.

"I want to help you get through this, and I want to be here for you, isn't that enough for you to trust me?"

She shrugged her shoulders, and she turned away from him. "I'm going back to bed."

Ally walked off, and Austin watched her go. He ran his hand through his hair, and un-clenched his jaw. He quickly got to his feet, and followed her, not wanting to let her go to sleep not trusting him.

"Ally," He reached out and grabbed her wrist. She turned to look at him with a blank expression. He stepped closer to her, then cupped the side of her face. "I know you're hurting, believe me, I do. But please, Ally, don't shut me out. You need to trust me, I need you to trust me. What happened with Elliot...I know I messed up and jumped to conclusion, but you can't tell me that if someone showed you a picture of me kissing another girl, that you wouldn't immediately lash out. I know that you would've knocked my ass to the ground in an instant...Trust me, please, I need you to trust me."

"Can we talk about this after I'm done mourning," She whispered, then grabbed his hand. "C-Could you just...hold me."

Ally looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes, and he nodded his head. They both climbed into bed, and she snuggled into his side, draping her arm over his stomach. She nuzzled her head into his chest, and took in a sharp breath. Austin pulled the sheet over them, and he placed his hand on the back of her head, twirling brown locks around his fingers.

"What was it like?" Ally spoke up. "When your sister died."

"It sucked. Badly. I miss her all the time, but I knew that I had to move on, and I knew that things would get better. It's what drove my dad over the edge, and it steered my mom towards drinking. I hated how I couldn't do anything to make them feel better. Both of them argued almost everyday, and they told me to go find some friends to play with, because I was becoming a problem. That was when Dez moved in next door to us, and he helped me get through it all. That's why he's my best friend, I'd be nowhere without him. My mom soon got sober, and left my dad. She wouldn't stop apologizing for every horrible thing she'd ever said to me, and I knew she felt bad about it all. She still does now. My dad just disappeared, and the only time he does appear is to get money from the business, or to supply his other dodgy businesses...I'm just glad he's not in my life anymore, I don't like seeing him...I don't like seeing that I'm becoming him..."

Ally hand curled around his shirt, and she looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest. "You're not him."

"I am," He replied. "I'm just like him."

"But, you care about people. He doesn't! Have you ever kidnapped me, then tried to offer me money to leave someone? No! I get it, I really do understand that you hate your temper, because it reminds you of him, but everyone has a temper. I have a temper! Dogs have tempers! If you keep thinking you are like him, then you will almost definitely become him!" She was yelling by the end of it, and slamming her fists against his chest. She was sat up, towering over at him, her hair falling in front of her eyes. "You really think if you were like him, that I'd be sitting here right now."

Austin sat up, and he tucked her hair behind her ears. She was staring at him with such passion and fire in his eyes, that it made his heart beat faster. His hand rested on the side of her neck, and he brushed his thumb along her jawline. She took in a staggering breath of oxygen, and he watched her bite down on her bottom lip.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"You may have mentioned it once or twice," She mumbled, and he leaned down, gently pressing his lips against hers. Her small hands rested on his chest, and he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

He pulled away, then kissed her forehead. They lay back down, and Ally wrapped herself around him. She thinks about her mom, and her dad. She thought about what she was going to do next. But what she did know was that she wanted Austin with her, forever.

* * *

 **AN: Hi! Sorry about the wait. The past couple of days have been very crappy, and I've been ill, so I wasn't in the mood for writing, but I wanted to get something up for you quickly. The big chapter will be coming up in three chapters, and it's going to be where my main plot for this story takes off :) Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and I hope you review this one. If any of you reading this, also read Salvation I will have a new chapter up by Sunday, I promise!**

 **CookiesForMyTummy,x**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: How Things Will Become Clearer.

It was her first day back at work since her mom died. It was two days until Austin's birthday, and Ally had her song written already. She was nervous, very nervous, but she wanted to do this for Austin, and for her mom.

Austin had helped her through everything. Of course she always thought about her mom, and her dad, but Austin always seemed to be there when she was crying. She was very grateful for everything he's done for her, and she didn't know how to make it up to him.

Ally rushed through the buzz of the workroom, and fled into the waiting room. She placed her bag down on her desk, then took a seat. Everything was just how she left it, but there was a stack of files that needed to be sorted.

She knew that work would distract her mind, and that's what she needed right now. She began to sort through all the files, and put them away in their correct spot in the filing cabinets. She kept her eyes on the clock, because she knew Austin was going to be coming out of his meeting soon, and she wanted to make him a coffee for when he was finished.

She finished putting away the files, and left the waiting room. Trish caught her eye, but she carried on walking into the kitchen, but she froze when she saw Elliot standing there.

"Oh," She gasped, and he looked over.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"I-I'm fine," She stammered, and she walked over to the coffee machine.

"Good," He muttered. "I'm glad."

Ally looked at him, then quickly focused her attention on Austin's coffee. He cleared his throat from next to her, and awkward tension filled the room.

"You didn't deserve it," He whispered. "You didn't deserve to have that happen to you."

Ally couldn't think of what to say, so she just stared at him blankly.

"Things might not always be as they seem, just remember that," Elliot gave her one last longing look, then walked out of the kitchen. Ally opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. _What was that supposed to mean?_

Ally quickly made Austin his coffee, and when she walked out of the kitchen, she saw him walking into the waiting room with Dallas, and Dez. Trish flashed her a smile, and she knew that Elliot had probably told her everything, but she didn't want to talk about it.

Ally walked into the waiting room, then into Austin's office. They all looked over as she walked in, and she saw the sympathy on Dallas and Dez's faces. She brushed it off, and walked over to his desk, and put the mug down.

"Thank you," Austin said, and she smiled.

"Are you going to let Elliot carry on working here?" Dallas spoke up, and Ally glanced over at him. "I'm just wondering."

"As much as I hate the bastard, he's still good at his job," Austin muttered, and he took a sip of his coffee. "You two can go now," Austin nodded at Dallas and Dez, and they left.

"Are you going to fire him?" Ally asked.

"No, do you want me to?"

"No," She whispered.

"Are you okay?" He got up from his chair, and walked around the desk.

"Yeah…" She stared down at the floor, and he cupped the side of her face.

"Ally?"

"It's just something Elliot said to me," She looked up at him, and she watched anger spark up on his face. "He said things aren't always as they seem."

"Don't listen to anything that he says," He muttered.

"I won't," She sighed.

"Are you sure you're okay. You can go home if you want to?" He brushed his thumb along her cheekbone, and she shook her head.

"I need to keep myself busy," She said, and she pushed herself up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. "Thank you…for everything."

"It's my birthday in two days," He whispered, and Ally felt his hot breath on her lips.

"I know," She smiled, and he kissed her quickly.

"I was thinking you and I could just spend one of our lovely nights in with pizza, and a movie?" Ally's eyes widened slightly, and she watched the smile grow on Austin's face.

"You know, don't you?" She questioned, and his eyes sparkled.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ally poked his side, and he chuckled. "Okay, yes I do."

"It was meant to be a surprise," She frowned, and he kissed her again. She moaned into his mouth, and he walked her back until she collided with his desk. Ally felt something spark up in her stomach, and she smiled against his lips.

Austin ran a hand down her back, and Ally felt jolts of pleasure shoot down her spine. She curled her fingers around the front of his shirt, and pulled him into the gap between her legs. He kissed the corner of her mouth, then placed wet kisses along her jawline, and down her neck. He began to suck on her pale skin, and tiny gasps came from her lips.

Her whole body began to tingle, and her mind went blank. It was like she'd forgotten everything, and she could only focus on what was happening right now. Austin's hand landed on her thigh, and he slowly moved it up her smooth skin, and underneath her skirt.

Over the past few days, there had been moments like this between them, but Ally only ever saw them as comfort, but right now she wanted him. Just him. She suddenly felt like she craved him, needed him. _God, is this what possessiveness is like?_

Austin's fingertips brushed against her panties, and her heart began to race in her chest, but it was one of the best feelings she'd ever had. Austin kissed his way back up her neck, and brushed his teeth against her bottom lip.

He stared at her with a heated gaze, and she knew he wanted to know whether he should stop, but she didn't want him too. Never. Ally crashed her lips against his, and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Austin brushed his hand up her inner thigh, and she felt like she was about to explode.

His hand ventured further up, and she felt herself getting wet from his touch, then his fingers brushed against her covered core. An unexpected moan came from the back of her throat, and she pulled him closer to her body.

He pushed aside the front of her panties, and his fingers brushed against the small patch of curls there. He moaned into her mouth and she gasped when his fingers touched her swollen clit.

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Austin growled against her mouth, then removed his hand from under her skirt. He stalked over to the door, and flung it open.

"What!" He yelled, and Cassidy squealed.

"T-There's a man waiting in the workroom for you," Her eyes landed on Ally's flustered face, and she quickly ran off.

Austin looked over at Ally, and she flashed him an innocent smile. Ally got of the desk, and walked over to him with weak legs.

"I've got some work to do," She went to kiss his cheek, but he moved his head, so her lips landed on his. He buried a hand into her long hair, then pulled away.

"I'm going to be late back tonight," He said.

"Okay," She whispered, then bit her bottom lip. "I best get back to work."

…

Ally was sat at the piano, rehearsing her song. It was 11.00pm, and Austin was still at work. He had called her, and said that a last minute deal had come through. Ally didn't mind, because it gave her more time to practice her song. She was kind of sad that Austin knew, but she wasn't going to tell him about the song. That was going to be his surprise.

Ally began to think about what had happened in Austin's office, and how she wanted more. She needed more. But, she was glad they hadn't gone too far in his office, that wasn't where she wanted her first time to be.

Someone knocked on the door, and without thinking, Ally ran over, and opened it up. She froze.

The black hockey mask. The gloved hands. The black ghost.

A silver knife rested underneath her chin, and she swallowed the lump in the back of her throat. Ally opened her mouth to scream, but the knife was pressed harder into her skin.

"I wouldn't scream if I were you," Their voice was deep, and sounded exactly like the person who had been leaving her horrible messages on her phone. "I only want to talk to you."

He stepped into the apartment, and she began to walk backwards. "I-"

"Did I say you could talk?" He snapped, and she shook her head. "Now, I do believe its Austin's birthday soon…we need him out of the picture."

"W-What?" Ally stammered.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill him, but I will kill your mom if you don't do as I say," He explained, and she gasped.

"My mom's dead," He shook his head, and laughed.

"That's where you are wrong," He moved the knife away from her chin, and slipped it into his belt. "Austin is a big inconvenience in this whole thing. On his birthday, you're going to end things with him, and quit your job."

"No!" She snapped, and he quickly pulled the knife from his belt, and it returned to her chin.

"We will explain everything to you when you've done it, then we'll take you back to your mom," He said, and she shook her head.

"You're lying," She muttered, and he shook his head.

"I'm not. Everything will become clear soon. At his party, everything will become clear," He explained, and a tear fell from her eye.

"B-But, I-I don't want to do it," She stuttered. "I-I can't do that to him!"

"Either you do it, or, I'll kill your mom for real, and make you watch. It's your choice, but we'll be there at his party, and I'll know whether to kill your mom or not. Are we clear?" Ally blinked her tears away, and her eyes fell to the floor. "You need to grow up, and do the right thing. Family is the most important thing, right?" Ally nodded her head. "Good, I'll see you after the party," With that he left, shutting the door behind him.

Ally dropped to the floor, and buried her face into her hands. She cried out, and muffled her sobs with her hands.

Her mom was still alive?

She had to leave Austin…

Otherwise, they'll kill her mom…

* * *

 **AN: Hi! Sorry about the wait, I started school again, and I never expected to get so much work, so now updates will be every weekend, so I have time to do my school work. The next chapter will be longer, I promise, and it's also going to be the big chapter :) Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and please review this chapter, so I know you're all still out there, and like my story :)**

 **CookiesForMyTummy,x**


	18. Chapter 17

_**AN: Mature Content ahead ;)**_

 _ **Also, the song is Light Me Up, by Birdy.**_

* * *

Chapter 17: How Things All Went Wrong.

Ally finished her practice with the band, then she made her way back to work. She couldn't concentrate, and she sure as hell couldn't think properly. Austin knew something was up with her, he wasn't stupid, and she was bad at hiding it, but she was hiding it from him. She tried to tell him, but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth.

Was her mom's life worth more than Austin's?

 _Maybe disappearing would be good, then he wouldn't be stuck with a lowlife like me…_

Ally walked into the building, then made her way into the elevator. She pressed the button for her floor, and stared blankly at the doors.

What is she meant to do? Ally needed to know what the hell was going on. She needed to know the truth, which he had promised her, if she left Austin.

The doors opened, and she stepped into the workroom. She wrapped her fingers around the strap of her back, and she glanced over at Trish.

"How are you feeling today?" She asked with a comforting voice.

"I'm fine," Ally flashed her a genuine smile, and Trish returned it. "Are you coming to Austin's birthday still?"

"Yes. His mom's invited most of us at the workplace," She explained, and Ally nodded her head.

"I'll see you there then," Ally waved her hand at Trish, then walked into the waiting room.

She placed her bag on the desk, and sat down in her chair. Austin deserves more than this, more than a lowlife who has heavy baggage. He deserves to have the perfect girlfriend. He doesn't deserve to have to deal with her problems. He doesn't deserve any of it.

Ally blinked back her tears, then glanced at the clock. She didn't want to go to the party anymore. Ally didn't want to breakup with him on his birthday. It was just cruel. But, did she really have a choice?

Austin stepped out of his office, and he smiled over at her. "You're back."

"Yeah," She smiled back at him, and he walked over to her desk.

"Are you still not going to tell me where you went?" He questioned, and she shook her head, biting her bottom lip.

"No, it's a surprise," Ally felt her stomach turn, and sadness flashed across her face for a second.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," She forced a smile onto her face, but he wasn't buying it.

"You've been acting weird all morning, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," She replied.

"Don't lie to me," He retorted, and she shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"I-I'm not," She stammered, and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ally," He growled. "What's wrong?"

"Honestly, I'm fine," She smiled at him, but he didn't return it. "I'm just tired."

"Of course you are," He muttered under his breath, and she flinched at his tone.

"Austin I-"

"I've got work to do," He walked back into his office, and slammed the door behind him.

Ally's bottom lip began to quiver, and she clamped her teeth down on it. She felt like pulling her hair out, and screaming at the top of her lungs. She just wanted everything to be normal. She wanted to find out the truth. Was her mom really alive?

...

Ally stepped out of the shower, and wrapped the white towel around her body. She opened the door, and walked into the bedroom. Austin was sat down on the bed, staring at the wall opposite, but when the door shut behind her. He glanced her way.

"I'm sorry," His voice was rough. "I didn't mean to snap earlier."

Ally tightened her hold on the towel wrapped around her, scared it would fall to the floor. She tucked at strand of her wet hair behind her ear, and smiled at him.

"It's fine," She said.

Austin got off the bed, and walked over to her. She swallowed the lump in the back of her throat, as he grabbed her hand. The towel shifted, and she tightened her free hand around it.

"It's just been a stressful day," He explained, and she nodded her head.

"I know," She whispered, and she looked up at him, through her wet lashes.

"Just promise me we can leave the party early," He replied, and she bit her bottom lip, feeling tears burn the back of her eyes.

"Sure," She forced out, and he smiled.

"I know it's my birthday, but I wanted to get you something," He pulled a box out of his pocket, and opened it up. Ally gasped when she saw the rose gold bracelet, and her grip loosened on her towel, then it slipped right out of her fingertips, and fell to the floor.

"Oh," She squeaked, and Austin's eyes widened. Ally quickly grabbed her towel, but Austin grabbed her wrist to stop her.

Ally's skin flushed a pink shade, and she slowly looked up at him. His eyes were burning into hers, and she felt her body run with shivers. He brought up his hand, and brushed his fingertips against her cheek. He slowly lowered his mouth to hers, and pressed his lips against hers. He grabbed the flesh of her hip, and pulled her body against his.

Ally felt her whole body flush with embarrassment, but when she was wrapped up in his warmth, everything seemed to disappear…all the pain, all the sadness, and all the thoughts of tonight. She pulled away, and stared up at him. His eyes were filled with lust, and she had to bite down on her bottom lip, so he didn't see it trembling

Austin crashed his lips against hers again and he stroked his hands down her spin, making her shiver. He walked her backwards, until the back of her legs came in contact with the bed. He carefully lowered her down onto the soft nest of blankets, and covered her body with his.

He kissed a trail along her jawline, then down her neck. Ally's breathing hitched in the back of her throat, and her fingers flew to the top button of his shirt. She began to undo each of his buttons, then pushed his shirt off his shoulders, and down his arms. It was tossed onto the floor, and landed next to her forgotten towel.

Ally brushed her fingertips down his abdomen, feeling his abs. Austin pressed kisses over her shoulders, and down her smooth, milky skin. He kissed a path downwards, then he reached the top of her right breast. He flicked his tongue against her warm and flustered skin, then flicked his tongue against her nipple. A moan came from her lips, and her whole body began to tingle.

Ally could feel her instant reaction to him and she felt the heat begin to rise deep in her core. She ran her hands further down his body, and began to undo his belt. She urgently pushed them off his hips. He took over, and quickly took them off, and threw them over his shoulder.

Austin let most of his weight fall on top of her, and she sunk further into the soft bed. Her body was rushing with heat and need, all she wanted was for him to be inside her. If this was going to be the thing she remembered when they parted ways, she was glad. This was all she wanted to remember about today, just this.

Austin pressed his covered hardness against Ally's core, and a tiny gasp escaped her lips and her fingers curled around his biceps. Austin moved his hands up her thigh, and Ally felt warm heat burst in her stomach. He glanced down at the beautiful sight and he looked back into her big doe brown eyes.

He pressed his lips against hers, and brushed his teeth along her bottom lip. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and continued to glide his hands along the soft skin of her thighs.

She pushed his boxers off his hips and pulled her lips away from his, then glanced down. She tried to hide her surprise of how big he was, but she clearly didn't hide it well enough, because he laughed, then began to suck on the skin of her neck. There wasn't any going back now, but she didn't want this to stop.

Ally buried her fingers into his hair and guided him back up to her face. Austin grabbed her knees, bringing her legs up around his waist. He glanced into her eyes, and brushed his fingers against her cheek. He glided his thumb along her swollen bottom lip, and she knew he was looking for reassurance. She slowly nodded her head, and she felt him press up against her entrance, then he slowly pushed himself inside of her.

Ally gasped, burying her face in his neck, she bit down hard on her bottom lip. Austin groaned when her walls tightened around him, trying to accommodate his size. His fingers dug into the skin of her thighs, making Ally gasp in pleasure.

Austin began to move inside of her, after giving her time to adjust. Ally bit down on the skin of his neck, beginning to join in with his rhythm. Her fingertips wrapped around locks of his blond hair. She'd never felt such pleasure in her life. Her body temperature began to heat up, moans tore from her lips and she could hear Austin gruff whispers against her ear.

Austin picked up his pace, thrusting in and out of her. The soft whimper of moans coming from her lips, urged him on. It was all so different. He'd never done this with anyone he cared about before. Never.

Ally could feel herself reaching her peak and she grinded herself against him, a small squeak escaping her lips. She moaned his name and her walls clamped around him. She cried out his name once more and Austin thrusts became more drastic and with one last thrust he released himself inside of her.

Austin collapsed on top of her, and she enjoyed the warmth that came off his body. Suddenly, a wave of sadness crashed over her. She couldn't do it. She couldn't leave him. No matter what happened between them, he always came back to her. She wasn't going to leave him. No matter what.

"Austin," She whimpered, and he immediately moved his face from her neck. His face was scrunched up in disgust from the sound of her whimper.

"Did I hurt you?" He spat, more at himself, than her.

"No," She croaked, and tears fell from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He brushed the tears from her cheeks, and a hiccup of sobs escaped her lips.

"There's s-something I-I need to tell you."

…

They pulled up in front of the mansion where the party was being held. Austin got out of the driver's seat, and opened up the door for her. He grabbed her hand, then squeezed it tightly. He shut the door behind her, then pulled her into his side. He wrapped a protective arm around her waist. She smiled, and rested her head against his shoulder.

Ally was dressed in a tight black dress, and black high heels. Her hair was pulled back in a curly ponytail, and Austin was dressed in a black suit. They looked like the perfect pair, and Ally knew now, that things were going to be okay.

They walked up the steps, and through the open double doors. They walked into a massive reception, filled with grand sculptures, and pictures. It was quiet, and she knew when they walked into the ballroom it would be full of people shouting 'surprise'. They came to the doors that led into the ballroom.

"It's going to be okay," He said, and she nodded her head.

"I know," She whispered.

"Dez will sort it all," He explained, and she smiled.

"Thank you," He kissed her cheek, then opened the doors.

"SURPRISE!" The lights turned on, and the ballroom was packed full of people. Mimi pushed through the crowd of people, and hugged Austin.

"Happy birthday," She chirped, and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," Austin replied, then Mimi turned to the crowd, and demanded that the party started.

"But, first," Mimi turned to look at her. "Ally is going to be performing a song for us all."

"What?" Austin looked over at her, a smile on his face.

"I snuck out earlier to rehearse," She whispered, and he laughed.

"So, this is where you went?" Ally nodded her head, and kissed his quickly. She made her way towards the stage, and sat down at the piano. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, but she pushed the panic to the back of her mind, and began to imagine that it was just her and Austin in his apartment.

 _I'm finding my heart,  
Using my hands,  
You're my feet on the ground,  
My footprints._

 _From where I began,_  
 _I still carry your love,_  
 _I feel your love._

 _Untie this cord,_  
 _We don't need it no more,_  
 _Wherever we are,_  
 _I'm yours always._

 _It flows in my blood,_  
 _I still carry your love,_  
 _I feel your love._

 _We start running, running,_  
 _To escape this town,_  
 _We don't know where we're going 'til we turn 'round,_  
 _And I keep on running, running,_  
 _I can't slow down,_  
 _And if I'm lost where shadows fall._

 _You light me up_  
 _When all I see is darkness_  
 _You light me up_  
 _When I'm down_  
 _And if I fall apart_  
 _You know where to find my pieces_  
 _When they can't be found_

 _Keep my eyes shut_  
 _Safe in this trust_  
 _You're all that I need_  
 _My senses_

 _Shining on me_  
 _I still carry your love_  
 _I feel your love_

 _We start running, running_  
 _To escape this town_  
 _We don't know where we're going 'til we turn 'round_  
 _And I keep on running, running_  
 _I can't slow down_  
 _And if I'm lost where shadows fall_

 _You light me up_  
 _When all I see is darkness_  
 _You light me up_  
 _When I'm down_  
 _And if I fall apart_  
 _You know where to find my pieces_  
 _When they can't be found_

 _You light me up  
When all I see is darkness  
You light me up  
When I'm down  
And if I fall apart  
You know where to find my pieces  
When they can't be found_

 _Ohhh whoa_

 _I'm finding my heart_  
 _Using my hands_  
 _You're my feet on the ground_  
 _My footprints_

 _From where I began_  
 _I still carry your love_  
 _I feel your love_

 _You light me up_  
 _When all I see is darkness_  
 _You light me up_  
 _When I'm down_  
 _And if I fall apart_  
 _You know where to find my pieces_  
 _When they can't be found_

 _You light me up  
When all I see is darkness  
You light me up  
When I'm down  
And if I fall apart  
You know where to find my pieces  
When they can't be found_

 _I'm finding my heart_  
 _Using my hands_  
 _You're my feet on the ground_  
 _My footprints_

 _It flows in my blood_  
 _I still carry your love_  
 _I feel your love_.

Everyone began to clap and cheer. Ally smiled, and she walked off the stage. Austin was waiting for her at the front of the crowd, a smile plastered on his face.

"That was amazing," He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his body. "Very amazing," He crashed his lips down onto hers, and she felt her body grow warm. She pulled away and beamed up at him.

"Happy birthday."

The party started, and Austin moved from crowd to crowd, talking to people. Ally stayed by his side, smiling all the time. Some of the people were friendly, but others were just stuck up rich people, so she chose to ignore them.

Ally glanced at Austin, and she saw the smile on his face as he talked to one of his old school friends. Her mind went back to what had happened back at his apartment. Her body was a bit sore still, but she knew that, that was normal, it was a good pain though. She didn't mind it at all.

Ally looked over her shoulder, and she saw a shady man enter the room. She didn't need to think twice to know who it was. It was the man without his mask. His green eyes landed on hers, and she felt a shiver shoot down her spine. He was around fifty, but he had large arms, and a scary face.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom," She whispered to Austin, and he nodded his head, then kissed her forehead.

Ally followed him as he left the ballroom. He crossed through the reception, and into one of the lounges. She shut the door behind her, and he turned to face her.

"You must think I'm stupid," He growled, and her face fell. "You little bitch, you told him," He charged forward, and wrapped his hands around her neck. Her back collided with the door, and she laced her hands around his wrists, and tried to pull his hands off her. "I'm going to give you one more chance," He let go of her neck, and she gasped for air.

"W-What?"

"Either you end it with him, or I'll kill him right now."

"Why are you doing this!?" She snapped. "I don't even know who you are?"

"That doesn't matter!"

"I want to know what's going on!" She shouted, and he narrowed his eyes at her. "This isn't fair. I haven't done anything wrong."

"Fine, okay," He growled. "I won't kill him, and you won't have to break up with him, c'mon," He grabbed her arm, and pulled her out of the room.

"Let go!" She yelled.

He pulled her into the ballroom, and he pulled her against his chest, wrapping an arm around her waist. Ally's eyes landed on Austin, who was talking to Mimi. Everyone turned around to look at them, and Ally felt something cold press against her chin. Her eyes lowered, and she saw the black gun underneath her chin.

"Ally!" Austin moved towards them, but two men appeared behind them, holding rifles. They were both wearing black hockey masks, and dressed in black attire.

"I know you know why I'm here," He spoke, looking at Austin. "So, I've had a change of heart."

He pressed the gun further into Ally's skin, and she whimpered in response. Ally stared at Austin through her teary eyes, and she could see he was struggling to keep himself calm.

"You said you wanted to know what was going on. Well, you're about to find out," He whispered by her ear, then kissed her cheek. "Time for you to meet the boss."

She looked around, but no one moved, no one made a sound. She wanted to run to Austin, but she was too scared to do anything. She didn't want him to die. One of the masked men moved their arms, and removed the mask from their face.

Ally's eyes went as wide as a planet.

"H-Henry," She stammered.

He appeared in front of her. A smile on his face. Something silver flickered in front of her, and rested on her cheek. She recognized the knife. It was the one that the masked man had, had in the archives.

"W-What?" Ally's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"It's so nice to finally meet you," He taunted, and she swallowed the lump in the back of her throat.

"M-My mom?"

"Is fine, for now," He smirked.

"You never married her, did you?" She questioned and he shook her head.

"Of course not," He laughed, and she frowned.

"I-I don't get it what's going on!" She snapped, and he rolled his eyes.

"We're going to go for a walk," He said, and she shook her head. "I wasn't giving you a choice."

"A-Austin," She whimpered.

The man holding her, began to pull her backwards. Austin moved towards them, but Henry pulled out the gun in his back pocket, and pulled the trigger. The shot echoed around the room, and Ally watched Austin's body fall to the ground. The room erupted into screams.

"NO!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs, and she was dragged out of the room, kicking and screaming.

Ally was dragged down the steps, and out into the darkness. She thrashed in his hold, and she could hear Henry laughing his head off. She was thrown into the back of a van, and the door slid shut. Ally cried out, and she sat up in the darkness.

The engine rumbled to life, and the van took off down the drive. Ally's head fell into her hands, and she tried to muffle her cries, but she didn't succeed.

"You said you wouldn't kill him!" Ally screamed, and she slammed her fists against the van floor.

"Yeah, well I lied!" He snapped from the front, and Henry beamed at her.

"C'mon princess, dry your tears. It's time to get you ready for your wedding."

"WHAT!?"

* * *

 **AN: ...Hi! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, well, as much as you could, but the next ones going to reveal more about what's going on. I'm not going to be giving you any hints for the next chapter, because I want it to be a surprise :) Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and please review this one, because I'd love to know your thoughts, just don't hate on me too much for this chapter :)**

 **CookiesForMyTummy,x**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: How I Went To My Wedding.

Ally was pushed into the dull room. She stumbled a bit, struggling to keep her balance as her hands were tied behind her back. Her face was tear stained, and her eyes were red raw. Her throat had been scratched from all of her screaming, and it throbbed under her skin.

She turned around, and stared at Henry's beaming face. The man who had grabbed her back at the mansion was glaring at her, and there was still another man, masked. Henry walked over, and brushed his hand against her cheek.

"In a few minutes my people will come in and get you ready," He patted her face, then turned on his heel and left. The unmasked man followed him, leaving her alone with the last masked man. The door shut behind him, and the man moved quickly and pulled his mask off.

"Dallas," She croaked, and more tears formed in her eyes. "W-What-"

"I'm here to help you," He explained.

"I don't understand what's going on," She whimpered, and Dallas pulled a knife from his pocket, and cut the rope from her wrists. "A-Austin..."

"He's on his way to the hospital."

"He's alive," She cried, and he nodded his head. "Dallas, what's going on?"

"You're getting married to Henry's son," Dallas guided her over to the couch, and she latched onto his arm, wanting him to explain more. "Henry doesn't know that I'm Austin's friend. Austin told Dez and I what was going on with your stalker, and we found out that Henry is apart of the mafia."

"What?" She choked on her sob, and he carried on.

"Your dad...he was in serious debt, right?" She nodded her head. "It wasn't just loan sharks he borrowed money from...he borrowed money from Henry, and he didn't give it back...Ally, your dad...he said that because he couldn't return the money that he'd let Henry's son marry you."

"O-Oh my god," She stammered, and the tears fell from her face.

"But, he was never going to give you to his son, he had a plan...but, it didn't work out, and that's how he died. Your dad was going to disappear with you and your mom, and on the night he died, he had come to pick you up, then you were heading to pick up your mom, but the car hit you...it wasn't accident, it was Henry's men, because he found out what he was going to do."

Ally's head fell into her hands, and she sobbed into her palms. Dallas reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Dez is at the church right now. You just need to go along with it for now, but I promise you we will get you out of here," He said, and she nodded her head, biting down on her bottom lip. "Then, we'll take you to see Austin."

"I-Is he going to b-be okay?" Dallas didn't reply to her question, and it made Ally cry more. "I don't want to do this!"

"Ally, listen to me," He placed a hand on her arm. "We will get you out of this, you just need to play the part for a bit, please."

"Who am I meant to be marrying?" She asked, and he stared at her blankly.

The door opened, and three women walked in. Ally got to her feet, and fisted the front of her dress, and Dallas nodded his head at her, then left. The women began to push her around, trying to get her ready, one of them left, and soon returned with a white dress.

Ally felt bile rise at the back of her throat, but she pushed the sensation away. She was pushed into a chair, and they began to take her hair down and straighten it. Ally stared at her pained expression in the mirror. She looked a mess, and no amount of makeup was going to cover her sadness.

Within ten minutes, they were done, and she was being ushered into a wedding dress. It was disgusting, nothing like she'd imagined her wedding dress to look like. When she was a child, she always wanted a short wedding dress that came to her knees. She never wanted a long puffy one. She felt drowned in the fabric.

One of the women grabbed her arm, and she was pulled out of the room. Ally had to fight the urge to run away from them. Dallas said that Dez was going to be at the wedding. It was all going to be okay, she just needed to see Austin. Tears threatened to break from her eyes again, but she shook her head to get the thought of Austin out of her head.

Ally realized that Henry had brought her in through the back entrance of the church, because she could immediately hear voices, and she could see the alter through the double doors. She wanted to stop, and she wanted to disappear, but she knew she didn't have a choice. Of course she didn't.

She could see a man standing at the alter. His back was facing her, and as the double doors opened. She saw everyone sat down. They turned to look at her, and she felt her heart drop to her stomach. The women left her side, and she was left to walk down the aisle on her own.

Her eyes landed on someone siting down. _Mom._ Her face was pale, and there was a scar on her forehead. Heavy bags rested under her eyes, and her hair was a bundled mess. Ally wanted to cry again, but she just exhaled heavily.

She got closer and closer to the man, and she could feel Henry grinning at her. He slowly began to turn around, and Ally's feet slammed to a halt. She couldn't move.

"Elliot," She gasped, and a smile grew on his face. Ally looked over her shoulder, and at the crowd of people. At the very back she could see a discreet Dez with a black hood covering his hair, and half of his face.

She looked back at Elliot, and he extended his hand for her to take. She placed her trembling hand in his, and she stepped up the step, and turned to face him. He grabbed her other hand, and Ally felt paralyzed. She didn't know what to do.

The vicar stood next to them, and began to read passages from his book. She stared blankly at Elliot's chest, not wanting to look at Elliot's face. She felt sick again, terribly sick. She could feel everyone's eyes burning into her face, and her bottom lip began to tremble. She wanted Austin.

She was happy her mom was actually alive, but after thinking that her mom had abandoned her, Austin had become the person she depended on. The person she wanted to run to when she was scared. The person she wanted to hold her whilst she was sad. Now, he's lying in hospital, and she doesn't know whether he's dead or alive.

Elliot's grip tightened on her hands, and she winced slightly. She still wouldn't look at him, because she knew she'd burst into tears. Everyone in this room already viewed her as weak, and she didn't want to prove them right.

 **BANG!**

Ally jumped, and the room erupted into screams. Ally turned, and saw Henry's body on the floor. People ran over to him, and she watched Dallas stand up from his seat, and grab her mom by the arm.

Elliot let go of her hands, and ran over to his dad. Dez ran towards her, and grabbed her hand. He pulled her through the gathering crowd, and out of the double doors. They ran through another, and they came outside. Dallas appeared behind them with her mom by his side.

"FIND HER!" A voice boomed from inside, and Dez pulled her towards a car, and pushed her inside. They all got in, and Dez sped off away from the church, and Ally looked out of the back window, and saw a group of men run out of the church, but the car disappeared around the corner before they could be spotted.

Ally's eyes landed on her mom, and she leaned over the backseat to hug her. She kissed the side of her head, then Ally pulled away.

"I'm sorry sweetie," She said. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"I-I thought you were dead," She whimpered. "They told me you were dead."

"I'm here now," She grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Ally flashed her a weak smile, then sat properly in her seat.

Dez's cellphone began to ring, and he pulled it out of his pocket, and held it to his ear. Ally watched his face fall, and his eyes hovered over to hers. He slammed his foot on the brakes, and turned the car around, then sped off again. He hung up, and pushed his cellphone into his pocket.

"What's going on?" Ally's voice trembled.

"After Austin got out of surgery...he took off."

"What do you mean, he took off?"

"He's gone looking for you," Dez explained. "I know where he is, but he needs to get back to the hospital."

The drove for around twenty minutes, until Ally saw someone stumbling along the roadside. "Stop!" Dez slammed his foot on the brakes once more, and Ally flew out of the door. "Austin!" She yelled, and he turned to look at her. "Austin..." She ran towards him, and she caught him as he began to fall to the ground. "We need to get you back to the hospital."

"You're a-alive," His voice was strained and he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"I should be saying that to you," Ally laughed through her tears, and she placed her hand on the side of his face. "You're warm...Dez!" She called out, and Dez and Dallas appeared and helped Austin to his feet.

They brought him to the car, and Ally climbed into the back with him. She grabbed his hand as he began to drift in and out of consciousness, and she glanced at her mom who was smiling at her.

Ally squeezed Austin's hand, and brought the back of his hand to her mouth, and placed a gentle kiss there.

...

The monitor beeped as Austin slept, and Ally was holding onto his hand, staring at his face. Dallas, Dez, and her mom were asleep in the chairs, but Ally couldn't sleep. She didn't want to go to sleep. She was still in her wedding dress, and she knew Austin was going to want to know what had happened.

Elliot. He must have known all along. He had to have known. Ally wanted answers from him, but not yet. She wanted to be with Austin for awhile. _What a crappy way to spend your birthday, shot, and in the hospital._

Someone's cellphone began to ring, and Ally looked around. Her eyes landed on Austin's suit jacket, and she walked over and pulled his cellphone out of his pocket. She saw it was his mom, so she answered.

"Hi Mimi," She whispered, not wanting to disturb everyone.

"Oh my god, have you found him!" She exclaimed.

"Yes. He's sleeping now," Ally said, and Mimi sighed in relief.

"Thank god...are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine thank you," Ally tucked her hair behind her ears.

"You sound tired," She said, and Ally smiled.

"I am," She replied.

"I'll be at the hospital in the morning. I've got to sort some things out with the police," She explained.

"Okay, I'll tell him when he wakes up."

"Thank you, bye," Mimi hung up and Ally put his cellphone back in his pocket, but her knuckles brushed against a box. She pulled it out, and opened it. Her breath hitched in the back of her throat, and she stared in awe at the huge diamond ring.

"Oh," She gasped, and she realized her chest was rising rapidly. She looked over her shoulder at Austin, who was still fast asleep. A small smile appeared on her face, and she closed the box, then slipped it back into his pocket.

She returned to his bedside, and grabbed his hand. He began to shift, then his eyes slowly opened, then landed on her.

"Hi," She whispered, and he smiled, squeezing her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot," His voice was rough, and Ally smiled at him. "Why are you in a wedding dress?"

"I'll explain later. I just need you to rest, and get better," She kissed his hand, and Austin moved over on the bed.

"C'mon," He nodded to the empty side of the hospital bed, and Ally climbed onto it. She rested her head on his shoulder, and placed her hand on his stomach.

"Will you go back to sleep now?" She asked, and he kissed her head.

"As long as you stay right there."

"I promise."

* * *

 **AN: Hi! Thanks for waiting patiently for this chapter. I hope it has cleaned up any confusion, and don't worry, there's still a lot more drama to come, but I think I might ease off the crazy drama for a few chapters, and have more Austin and Ally time :) Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and I hope you review this one.**

 **CookiesForMyTummy,x**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: How I Didn't Know.

Austin pulled both of their suitcases behind him, as they made their way across the airfield. It had been a week since the accident, and Ally wasn't sure Austin should be up and moving around, but he had his heart set on getting away for a while.

 _He said he's taking me somewhere special._

Ally had only had a few seconds to say goodbye to her mom, before Austin was practically dragging her out the door. Her mom was going to be living with Dez for a while since he could keep her safe. Ally was glad to see her mom again, but like Austin said, they needed sometime away from everything.

Ally stopped walking and stared at the plane on the airfield. She glanced at Austin who was smiling at her. "It's my private jet."

"Of course you have a private jet," She muttered to herself. "Austin, I can pull my own suitcase. I don't want you to hurt you wound."

"Ally, honestly I'm fine," He flashed her another smile, then walked over to the steps. A flight attendant took their suitcases, and Austin grabbed her hand, guiding her up the steps.

Ally's mouth fell open when she saw the inside of the plane. Luxury, leather couches and chairs occupied the walls, and the floor was covered in fluffy carpet. Ally caught sight of a bed through a curtained doorway, and she could see a small kitchen in the back. She looked at Austin's smug face, and she rolled her eyes.

"Pick a seat," He gestured to all the places she could choose from, and Ally sat down on one of the couches. Austin sat down next to her, resting his feet on the table.

Ally bit her bottom lip, and tried to stop her mind wandering back to the night at the hospital. Ally hadn't spoken a word about the ring. It might not even be what she thought it was. Maybe she had just misunderstood, but it wasn't the type of thing she wanted to bring up in conversation with him. It would just be awkward.

 _But, if it is what I think it is…would I say yes?_

Ally didn't know. He had done everything for her, and she was eternally grateful for that. But, was she ready for marriage? She didn't know. _I'm overthinking this!_ A flight attendant appeared with some drinks, and she placed them down on the table. Ally took the glass of water, and chugged it down.

"Are you okay?" Austin asked, and she quickly nodded her head.

"I'm fine," She flashed him a smile, and he raised a curious eyebrow.

"I must admit, you're getting better at lying," Ally's eyes widened slightly, and he smirked.

"I'm not lying to you," She whispered. "I'm just a nervous flyer."

"Well come here then," He outstretched his arms, and she moved over into his embrace, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Where are we going anyway?" Ally asked, trying to distract her wandering mind.

"To an island," He said.

"What island?"

"My island."

"You have an island?" Ally lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him.

"Yes I do. It's my own private island. I have a few staff on the island, but other than that, it's just going to be us two," He explained, and the smug look returned to his face.

"I can't believe you own an island," She muttered to herself, and rested her head back on his shoulder. "Are we ever going to talk about what happened with Elliot-"

"No," He cut her off with a growl, and she swallowed the lump in the back of her throat.

It had been a subject they'd both been avoiding for the past week. Ally knew if Elliot was anything like his dad, he'd be out for revenge. She knew it wasn't over. Austin always tensed up at the mention of Elliot's name, and she knew he always pictured that she had almost married him.

When Ally had explained everything to him, he had punched a wall, then torn his stitches. Ally hated to see him in such distress, but for now, they needed to relax, and have time alone together. They both deserved it.

…

"Holy shit…" Ally scanned the white sands, and the clear blue sea. The sun beamed down on them, and Ally began to sweat underneath her jumper, and jeans. There were palm trees, and exotic birds flying around. In the distance, she could see a huge mansion, and she knew that would be where they were staying.

Ally still couldn't believe Austin owned his own island. _That is such an Austin thing to have._ Ally followed Austin up the concrete stairs, and they got closer to the mansion. He pulled their suitcases behind them, and he kept ignoring her whenever she asked to pull them. She didn't want him to tear his stitches again.

The walked up a steep road, until they came to some gates. They opened up automatically, and Ally took in the sight of the huge mansion in front of her. There was a massive fountain in the center of the drive, and a butler was standing by the open door. They walked over, and he took the suitcases from Austin.

They walked inside, and Ally might as well walk around with her mouth hanging open, since everything today made her jaw drop. She took in the beautiful sight of the mansion. It was all wooden, with marble features. Staff were racing around, and Ally caught a scent of something that smelt like heaven. _Cake._

Ally abandoned Austin, and followed the smell into the kitchen. There was a woman cutting a slice out of a huge chocolate cake. Ally's mouth began to water, and she raced over, making the woman jump.

"Oh!" Her hand flew to her chest, and Ally beamed at her.

"Can I have some?" Ally asked, and Austin laughed from behind her.

"Of course," The woman cut Ally a slice, and handed it to her. Ally picked it up with her hand, and took a huge bite out of it.

"Use a fork, you animal," Austin tutted, and she grinned at him, with chocolate around her mouth.

"I don't care," Ally sat down on a stool, and took another bite from the slice of cake. The woman left the kitchen, and Ally waved goodbye to her.

"You've got cake all around your mouth," Austin reached out his hand and wiped it away. Ally watched as he took his thumb into mouth, and ate the chocolate. The sight made her mouth water more, and she bit her bottom lip. He stared down at her lips, then back into her eyes.

Austin walked forward, and crashed his lips against hers. Ally squeaked at the sudden impact, but she quickly latched onto the front of his shirt, to stop her falling off the stool. His hands found their way into her hair, and his tongue moved into her mouth. She didn't know what it was about this kiss, but it was making her feel weak. She felt like giving in, and just melting against him, but she became aware of someone behind them. She pulled away, and stared at the butler.

"Your room is ready sir," He bowed slightly, and Ally's face flushed a crimson color. Austin smiled at her, then grabbed her hand, guiding her up the stairs, and into their room.

There was a four-poster bed, with black silk sheets. There was a mountain of pillows on the bed, and Ally ran forward, jumping onto them. She sunk into them, and sighed. "Why are your beds so comfortable?"

"Because my beds are the best," Austin remarked, making her laugh. "I'm going to get in the shower."

"Okay," Ally whispered, and she curled up in a ball on the bed.

She heard the shower start, then she quickly walked over to her suitcase, and pulled out some fresh clothes. She slipped on a tank top, and some shorts, then returned to the bed. She stared up at the ceiling, and she knew it was a bad idea, but she started to think about the ring again.

 _What if he's brought it with him?_

Ally shot up from the bed, and stared at his suitcase. _I'm going crazy…I don't even know if it's for me!_ Ally felt like she was losing her mind, but she couldn't keep her eyes of his suitcase. "I need to pull myself together."

This trip was meant to be about relaxing, but Ally doubted she could do that anymore. _Do I want him to propose?_ Ally still didn't know.

After a few more minutes of staring at Austin's suitcase, she heard the shower turn off. She quickly crawled into the middle of the bed, and pulled the blanket over her head. The bathroom door opened, and she heard Austin walk out.

"You can take a shower now," Austin said, and Ally pulled the blanket off her body. He was standing there with a towel wrapped around his waist. Ally felt her body flood with heat, and she scrambled off to the bathroom. She fanned her face with her hands, then she glanced down at Austin's clothes, which were on the bathroom floor. She crouched down, and picked them up.

"Austin, do you want your clothes back-" The velvet box fell out of his jacket pocket. Ally stared down at it, then carefully picked it up. She flicked the lid open, and stared down at the ring, just as the door opened. Ally's gaze snapped to the door, and Austin was standing there in a pair of joggers. His eyes found hers, and she quickly dropped the box, and ran from the bathroom.

* * *

 **AN: Hi! I'm sorry about the wait. Last weekend was just so busy, and the only free time I had was to sleep, so I'm sorry for the delay! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and I hope you review this one :)**

 **CookiesForMyTummy,x**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: How It Was Meant To Be a Break.

Ally hid behind one of the palm trees on the beach, and brought her knees up to her chest. She looked around the tree to see no sign of Austin. She couldn't breathe properly. It was all too much.

"Ally!" Austin's hand clamped down on her shoulder, and she shot to her feet. She immediately hunched over, gasping for air, but she still felt like she couldn't breathe. Austin reached her, just as she collapsed onto the sand. "Ally, take some deep breaths," He ordered, and she grabbed onto his arms, trying to breathe properly.

After a few minutes, she calmed down, and could breathe properly. Her gaze fell to the sand, and she wished she could bury her head into it.

"Ally, did you think I was going to propose to you?" Ally felt her whole body stiffen at his words.

 _He wasn't going to propose, was he…?_

She slowly moved her gaze from the sand to his eyes. She nodded her head, and he smiled, laughing. "Why are you laughing!?" She snapped, and he laughed harder. "Austin, it's not funny!"

"You really are funny," He patted her head like she was a child, and she crossed her arms over her chest. She felt mortified. "I'm looking after the ring for Dallas."

"Oh," Her voice was flat, and her eyes returned to the sand.

"Why the hell did you run away like that for?" He questioned, and she shook her head. "Ally."

"I-I thought you were going to propose to m-me…I freaked out…I don't want us to turn out like my mom and dad," She explained, and Austin placed his hand on the side of her face, then made her look at him.

"What?"

"They got married within a few weeks of meeting each other…look at how that turned out," She said, and Austin smiled again. "Stop smiling!"

"You're just too adorable," Ally went to scream at him, but he pulled her against his chest, and they both fell onto the sand. Ally grumbled into his chest, annoyed and embarrassed about the whole thing. "I can't believe you thought I was going to propose to you."

"Don't rub it in," She mumbled, and got off him, sitting up on the sand.

"Ally, you have to admit it was funny," He sat up wincing slightly, and she shook her head.

"Can we just forget about it, please," She whispered.

"Well-"

"Austin, please," She pleaded, and when he saw the sadness on his face, he nodded his head.

Ally turned away from him, and stared out at the ocean. The real reason why she wanted to forget about it was because there was that tiny voice in the back of her head that had wanted to say yes.

…

Ally sat down on the pool edge and she dipped her feet into the cold water. The hot weather was a bit overwhelming, and she knew she looked like a sweaty mess. She tied her hair up on top of her head, and fanned her face. Austin was inside seeing the island doctor to have him check his wound, after Ally had constantly nagged him to do so.

It had been two days since they arrived, and Austin had stayed true to his word, and not mentioned the whole ring situation. Ally was glad, because just thinking about it made her want to cry in embarrassment.

 _Maybe I overreacted, but so much has happened in the short space of two weeks, and she just wanted a rest, no drama._

"Smile!" A bright light flashed from next to her, and she squealed, falling into the pool. She resurfaced quickly, water spluttering from her mouth as she coughed. Another flash of light blinded her eyes, and she narrowed her eyes at Austin.

"Stop taking pictures!" She squeaked, and swam to the edge of the pool. Austin helped her out and she made sure to get him wet as she got out. "Why are you taking pictures?"

"We don't have any pictures of us together," He said.

"We do have pictures of us together," She reminded him, and he laughed.

"Not the ones on the news," He nudged her arm, and she wiped some of the water from her face. Austin held up the camera, and Ally smiled, resting her chin on his shoulder. He took the picture, then looked at him with a gentle smile. "See, you look beautiful in this picture."

Ally blushed, and looked away from him. She got to her feet, and sat down on one of the chairs. Austin followed her and they sat under the shade of a canopy. He waved his hand in the air, and Ally raised an eyebrow at him. Soon after a member of staff appeared with two drinks on a tray. Ally smiled at the smug look on Austin's face, and she thanked the woman who had served them the drinks. She took a sip of the cold lemonade, and sighed in delight.

"Ally," Austin's voice sounded serious, and she looked over at him.

"Yes?"

"When we get back, things are going to be different," He said, and she sat up straight in her chair.

"What do you mean?" She swallowed the lump in the back of her throat, and placed her glass down on the table.

"Earlier, Dez called me and told me Elliot made an appearance…he was looking for you."

"Okay," Ally said slowly. "So?"

"You're going to go into a safe house."

"What!" Ally shot up, and knocked her lemonade from the table. "Austin, you can't be serious."

"Well, I am," He slowly got up, and he walked off.

"We're not done talking about this!" Ally exclaimed, and she chased after him. "Austin!" She grabbed his arm just as he got to the stairs and he turned around to face her. "This trip was meant to be a break for the both of us! You can't just order me around like that!"

"Do you want to die!?" He snapped, and she stepped away from him.

"Of course I don't," She whispered.

"Then, you're going into a safe house," He growled, and she shook her head.

"No!" She squeaked, her voice shrill. "You don't get to make decisions for me!"

"Yes, I do! I'm trying to protect you!"

"I don't need you to protect me!"

"Of course you don't," He replied sarcastically. "You just love getting yourself into trouble, and having all the attention on you! You didn't go to the police and tell them about your stalker!? You could have been protected from the beginning, but you chose not to!"

Ally's gaze fell to the floor, and tears burned her eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry am I making you cry?" He taunted. "I'm trying to keep you safe and you turn on the waterworks, because you think I will change my mind!" Ally's fingers curled into fists. "Are you getting angry at me? Good! Do you want to hit me? Go on do it! C'mon, I'm waiting!"

"Leave me alone," She whispered, and she turned on her heel and walked off.

"I'm not done talking!" He yelled.

"WELL I'VE FINISHED LISTENING!" Ally stormed out of the mansion, and slammed the door behind her.

…

Ally stared at the bright moon, and she shivered in the cold night air. She was sat on the beach, listening to the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. Her eyes were shinning with tears, but they never fell. She kept replaying Austin's words in her head, and she couldn't get them to go away.

She sighed, then ran a hand through her hair. It shouldn't be like this, they shouldn't be arguing over something like this. She was human, and she had her rights. She didn't want to go into a safe house. She wanted to spend time with her mom, and she didn't want to be away from Austin.

She began to draw lines in the sand, and she glanced back up at the moon. She had been out here for hours, and it was getting cold, but she wasn't ready to go back. She didn't want to get into another argument.

She heard someone moving behind her and she turned to look at Austin. He smiled weakly at her, unsure whether to come over. She turned away from him, and he slowly walked over, and sat down next to her. She shivered, and he slipped off his jacket, and draped it over her shoulders.

"I thought this was meant to be a break," She whispered, and she continued to stare out at the ocean. "I don't want to fight with you, but I'm not going into a safe house."

"I…" He sighed, and she glanced at him. "I'm just trying to keep you safe."

"I'm safe with you," She said, and he shook his head.

"I couldn't save you from getting taken. I got shot instead," He reminded her and she grabbed his hand.

"You saved me, in more ways than you can ever begin to understand," She explained, and squeezed his hand tight. "If I get put into a safe house, then I can't see you."

"I will call you every day, and we can Skype…I just need to know that you're safe. I can't let Elliot get you. I can't let anyone hurt you, that's why I have a plan," He reached up and cupped the side of her face, making her look at him.

"W-What plan?" She asked.

"If I make everyone think that we're not together anymore, and you've moved away. Elliot will have no idea where to look for you. If the press can no longer find you, and Elliot see's I'm alone. It means you're safe, and I need you to be safe."

"Have you thought this through?" She whimpered, as her tears began to fall.

"Yes…Dez will be there looking after you. I will always contact you, every morning and night. I will try to visit you when I can, but I can't do it when there's a lot of press around, and I promise you, I'm always going to be thinking about you, and even if I don't see you everyday, it's never going to change the way I feel about you…b-because I love you."

"What?" She gasped, and her shaking hands latched onto the front of his shirt. "You l-love me."

"Of course I do. I don't get shot just for anyone," He grinned at her, as she laughed. "Please, will you just agree to it…your mom will be coming with you to."

"Promise you'll call everyday," She whispered, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I promise."

* * *

 **AN: Hi! I know this ones short, but I've finally bagged myself a job, so I'm a bit tired after my first shift, but it's not going to affect my writing! I know a lot of you had a strong opinion on Ally from the last chapter, but in the next chapter, it's going to be more relaxed, and they're both going to become more open with one another, and you may begin to understand Ally a bit more.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and I love you all! If you haven't yet, please check out my new story Love In Silence :)**

 **CookiesForMyTummy,x**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: How It Was Our Last Day.

"Hi mom," Ally sat on the bed with Austin's computer on her lap. Her mom was on the other end, sitting in Dez's lounge.

"How are you feeling?" Penny asked.

"I'm doing well, Austin and I are just enjoying being able to relax," She replied, then she looked over at the bedroom door as it began to open. Austin walked in, carrying a tray of food and drinks. "Are you okay?"

"Dez is treating me well, but I can't wait to see you again, so we can catch up. Dez has explained to me everything that is happening, I think it's a good idea-"

"Told you it was a good idea," Austin interrupted, and he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Oh shut up," Ally mumbled, and her mom laughed. "Mom, I've got to go now. I'll see you when I get back."

"Bye, I love you."

"I love you too," Ally closed the computer, and placed it on the bedside table.

"Here try this," Ally turned to look at Austin, just as he shoved some food into her mouth. She swallowed it instantly, then cringed.

"Was that a clam?" He nodded his head with a grin on his face. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Drink this," He pushed a drink her way, and she gulped it down thinking it was water, but the liquid burnt her throat. She began to cough, tears burning her eyes.

"Was that vodka!" She exclaimed, her voice strained. "Austin!" She hit his arm as he began to laugh.

"You should've seen your face," A bright light flashed in her eyes, and she squealed, burying her face into the pillow.

"Why are you being annoying?" She mumbled.

"Because I love you," Ally brought her head away from the pillow, and she looked at him with glassy eyes. "But, it's also because you haven't said it back."

"Austin-"

"I'm not saying you have to say it now, because you might not love me, but I know how I feel about you. I've never felt this way about anyone before-"

"Do you really think that I don't love you?"

"Well-"

"Austin, of course I love you. I don't think you're ever going to understand how much you truly mean to me. You saved me from a life that I don't ever want to go back to."

"Really?" He smirked his famous grin, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't act so smug about it," She budged his shoulder with her hand, and he grabbed her wrist, then pulled her against his chest. Ally looked into his eyes and she smiled, then she pressed her lips against his.

Austin slipped his tongue into her mouth, then pushed her down onto the mattress. He buried his hand into her hair and grabbed the flesh on her thigh.

He kissed a trail along her jawline, then down her neck. Ally smiled, shallow breaths coming out of her parted lips. She grabbed his top, and pulled it up his body, then tossed it to the side. Ally wrapped her legs around his waist, then she flipped them both, so she was on top.

She smiled down at him, then crashed her lips against his. Austin ran his hand up her thighs, leaving goosebumps behind. Ally sucked at the skin of his neck, then she raked her fingernails down his abdomen. Her fingers brushed against his waistband, but before she could venture further, Austin flipped her back over, so he was on top.

He slipped her tank top off, and kissed a path downwards, then he reached the top of her right breast. He flicked his tongue against her warm and flustered skin, then flicked his tongue against her nipple. A moan came from her lips, and her whole body began to tingle.

Ally smiled to herself, then she began to undo his trousers. Austin took them off the rest of the way, then he slipped off her shorts, and threw them onto the floor. He took off her panties, and Ally felt adrenaline and need shoot through her veins, as he removed his boxers.

Austin grabbed her thighs, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him against her. Austin moved his hands up her thigh, and Ally felt warm heat burst in her stomach. A giggle escaped her lips and Austin buried his face into her neck.

Ally buried her fingers into his hair and guided him back up to her face. She pressed her lips against his, and it turned into a rough kiss that left their lips red raw, then Austin slipped inside of her.

Ally gasped, her head rolling backwards, as immediate pleasure rocked her body. He began to move inside of her, and one hand grabbed onto his bicep, and the other, curled around the bedsheets.

Austin picked up his pace, thrusting in and out of her, and Ally tried to contain her moans of pleasure, but she couldn't keep them contained. Austin's hands flew to the headboard, and his fingers curled around the top of it, until his knuckles were white.

"Austin," She moaned, and her fingernails dug into his skin.

Ally could feel herself reaching her peak and she grinded herself against him, she moaned his name again and her walls clamped around him. A loud groan escaped her lips and Austin's thrusts became more drastic and with one last thrust he released himself inside of her.

Austin landed on top of her, and she giggled sweetly, as she tried to catch her breath.

…

Ally wandered into the library in the mansion, and she browsed the books on the shelves. Austin was off sorting out some business on the phone. Ally understood that Austin couldn't leave his business this long without at least a phone call, but it didn't bother her.

Ally was happy with the way things were now, and she may have been silly to not notice Austin was just trying to protect her, but now she understood, and she was fine with going into a safe house. They were still going to be together, and he was still going to love her, and that's all she needs.

Ally grabbed a book from the shelf, and she began to flip through a history book of this island. She opened one of the doors, and she stepped into a small ballroom. She stopped walking when she saw the piano in the center of the room.

She walked over with a smile on her face, and she placed the book down. The piano was grand and white. _It's beautiful._

 _Come on skinny love just last the year,  
Pour a little salt we were never here,  
My my my, my my my, my-my-my my-my...  
Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer._

 _Tell my love to wreck it all,_  
 _Cut out all the ropes and let me fall,_  
 _My my my, my my my, my-my-my my-my..._  
 _Right in the moment this order's tall._

 _And I told you to be patient,_  
 _And I told you to be fine,_  
 _And I told you to be balanced,_  
 _And I told you to be kind,_  
 _And in the morning I'll be with you,_  
 _But it will be a different kind,_  
 _'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets,_  
 _And you'll be owning all the fines._

 _Come on skinny love, what happened here?_  
 _Suckle on the hope in light brassieres,_  
 _My my my, my my my, my-my-my my-my..._  
 _Sullen load is full, so slow on the split._

 _And I told you to be patient,_  
 _And I told you to be fine,_  
 _And I told you to be balanced,_  
 _And I told you to be kind,_  
 _And now all your love is wasted,_  
 _Then who the hell was I?_  
 _'Cause now I'm breaking at the britches,_  
 _And at the end of all your lines._

 _Who will love you?_  
 _Who will fight?_  
 _And who will fall far behind?_

 _Come on skinny love,_  
 _My my my, my my my, my-my-my my-my..._  
 _My my my, my my my, my-my-my my-my._

Clapping came from behind her, and Ally jumped, looking over her shoulder at Austin.

"I was trying to have a very important phone call," He said with a smile.

"Sorry-"

"It was a good interruption though," Austin walked over, and sat down next to her. "After I sort everything out, I think you should consider singing professionally."

"I only like singing for you," She admitted. "I know you won't judge me."

"No one else will. You have the voice of an angel," She looked at him with adoring eyes, and he reached out to brush her hair behind her ears, which made her blush.

"Even if I did, who would be your personal assistant?"

"Good point, I don't want anyone else making my coffee's," He grinned at her, and she laughed.

"I like my job. I love working for you, even when you act like a possessive jerk."

"I knew you loved that side of me."

They continued to playful bicker with one another, then they began to play the piano together. Ally was cherishing this moment, and she was making sure she was going to remember every bit of it, as tomorrow was the day they returned home, and it was the day she was going to be put into a safe house, and far away from Austin.

* * *

 **AN: Hi beauties! I know this is short, but I want to quickly get onto the next big bit, which is the safe house. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and I hope you review this one. As I have a week off school, I'm going to try to get a chapter up in the middle of the week :)**

 **Birdy - Skinny Love.**

 **CookiesForMyTummy,x**


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: How I Said I'll See You Later.

Austin pulled up next to the sidewalk. Ally had no idea where they were, it was all dark and quiet. After they got back from the island, Austin had ushered her into a car, and he drove off, through the city and into the countryside. The moment they drove into the countryside, Ally noticed how there wasn't any people around the deeper in they got.

Austin hadn't said a lot on the journey to the safe house, and Ally was worried. _Stop worrying, this isn't the end between us!_ Ally mentally scolded herself, and she glanced over at him. It had been a stormy night, until they pulled up outside the old warehouse in the middle of nowhere.

Austin got out of the car, and walked around and opened the door for her. She stepped out, and smelled the damp air. She was nervous, and scared, because she didn't know what was actually going on, but it didn't matter, because she had to go inside the safe house.

Austin got her suitcase from the back of the car, then pulled it along behind him. Ally followed closely behind, and she was becoming more scared, because he still hadn't said a word. He pushed open the door, and it creaked loudly. They stepped inside the cold warehouse, and Ally's ears focused in on the sound of a pipe dripping. Austin carried on walking, not given Ally time to look around. He walked down a narrow corridor, until he came to a large metal door. He opened up a rusty metal box, and it revealed a hand scanner. Austin placed his hand on it, and the door opened, and it led to an elevator.

They walked inside, and Austin pressed the only button there was on the panel, and it started to move down. Ally looked at him again, and saw he was staring down at the metal floor.

"Austin-"

The doors opened, and he walked out, so she followed him. The corridor was dark and empty, but Ally could hear voices. They rounded a corner, and they came into a square social room. There were some couches, a television, bookshelves, and a pool table. Ally spotted her mom sat on the couch, next to another woman. Dez was playing pool with Dallas, and there were a few other people she didn't recognize.

"Ally!" Penny spotted her, and raced over, embracing her. Ally hugged her back, and buried her face into her neck.

"You look so much better mom," Ally whispered.

"Thank you, so do you," She whispered back, then pulled away.

Ally looked over at Austin, and he quickly looked away, then walked over to Dallas and Dez. She sighed, and forced a smile onto her face.

"This is Jaime," The woman turned around, and Ally must've been mistaken. She just looked so mature from behind, but she was a girl, well she had to be around eighteen, so she was technically an adult. She had long brown hair, and beautiful, pale skin, but there was something about her eyes that made her look, so old, like she knew everything about you, without you even telling her anything.

"Hi," She said, and her voice was rough, but strained. She turned away, and continued to watch the television.

Ally continued to stare at the back of her head in fascination, but she was pulled away from her trance when Austin walked past her and out of the room. _Is he leaving!?_ She ran after him, and grabbed his arm.

"Austin," He turned around to look at her. "Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?" He didn't respond. "Whatever you're doing, or hoping to achieve, stop it right now! You're upsetting me!"

"I'm trying to make it easier-"

"For who? You or me? Austin, I know this is going to be hard, but I thought we were going to be okay."

"I don't want to say goodbye, it's like I'm never going to see you again," He explained, and she glanced up at him with teary eyes.

"I know, but…I don't want to stay here if I don't know whether you're coming back," She said, and he pulled her against his chest, then wrapped his arms around her.

"Of course I'm coming back. I just don't want to say goodbye," He whispered, and kissed the top of her head.

"How about we say, I'll see you later, instead of goodbye," Ally suggested, and she looked up at him. There was a small smile on his lips, and she got up on her tiptoes, then pressed a soft kiss to them. Austin responded instantly, and slipped his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss. He buried his hand into her hair, and looped the other around her waist, bringing her body the closest it could get to his.

Ally pulled away, but kept her lips close to his. "I'll see you later."

Austin nodded his head, then kissed her one more time. "See you later."

He stepped away from her, and turned on his heel. Ally watched him walk towards the elevator, and when the doors opened, he stepped inside, and turned around to face her. Ally watched the doors close, and she felt some of the weight lift from her chest.

It was going to be hard, but Ally felt like they could make it. They will make it.

Ally walked back into the other room, and she saw her mom had disappeared, along with other people. Jaime was still sat on the couch, and Dez was leaning against the pool table.

"I'll show you to your room," He said, and she nodded her head.

Dez grabbed her suitcase, and guided her through a door on the right of the room. They walked down the corridor, and she noticed how quiet it was.

"Is there a lot of people staying here?" She asked.

"This place is only for special cases," He explained. "So, there's not a lot of people around."

"Oh," Ally replied, and Dez opened up a door for her.

"Here's your room," Ally stepped inside the dull room. There was an old looking double bed, a bedside table, a wardrobe and a mirror. "The bathroom is down the hall, and if you take a right you should see a sign. Just make sure you lock the door otherwise someone will walk in."

"Okay," Ally nodded her head, and she placed her suitcase on her bed.

"I'll give you some time to settle in," Dez left, shutting the door behind him, and Ally felt the weight return to a chest.

She didn't know how long she was going to be here, and she didn't know when she was next going to see Austin. She was glad her mom was now safe, but there was that doubt in her mind, is Austin safe? He got shot trying to save her, so why isn't he in the safe house _? Because he's a billionaire who has a business to run._

Ally felt like she was being stupid, overthinking all these things, but she was worried for everyone's safety, especially his. This was all because of her dad, and what he'd done, but she still loved him, no matter what.

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" A loud voice screeched through the air, breaking the silence. Ally ran out of her room, and down the corridor. She ran into the social room, and saw Jaime punching another girl, over and over again on the floor. Dallas ran into the room, and pulled her off her. "GET OFF ME!" She hollered, thrashing around in his hold.

Ally ran over to the bloody girl, and helped her sit up. "Are you okay?" She shook her head, and Dez ran into the room. He came over to Ally, and helped the girl to her feet, and led her out of the room. Ally stood up, and watched Jaime escape from Dallas's hold.

"How many times have I told you not to fuckin' touch me!" She spat with venom, and Dallas narrowed his eyes at her.

"You just attacked her!" He snapped back, and she clenched her hands into fists.

"You weren't in the room. She's playing victim!" Jaime yelled, and she looked over at Ally.

"What are you looking at!?" She screamed, and Ally jumped backwards a little.

"You just attacked her-"

"I could do the same to you if you want!" She hissed, with a smile on her face.

"Ally, would you leave, please," Dallas said, his tone stern, and she nodded her head, then walked out of the room. When the door closed behind her, Ally could hear them both shouting at one another, both of them loud, and aggressive, but Ally couldn't help, but wonder, _why was Jaime in the safe house for?_

* * *

 ** _AN: Hi beauties! I'm sorry I didn't get a chapter up in the week, I've just been really busy, and I only had time to upload a chapter for my other story. If any of you do read Love In Silence, I won't be updating today, because again, I'm really busy, but I will get it up tomorrow, I promise._**

 ** _Anyway, I know this is short, but at least it's something, so do any of you recognize one of the characters? I loved writing all of my made up characters from Salvation, so I just had to put some of them in this story, because I know you loved them as well, so some of them will be making appearances in this story._**

 ** _Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and I hope you review this one :)_**

 ** _CookiesForMyTummy, x_**


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: How I Knew I Missed Him.

Ally was in the small courtyard. It was tiny, just a picnic bench in the middle, and grass surrounding it. She was pacing, like a mad woman. _I'm going crazy!_ It had been a few days since Austin had dropped her off, and she hadn't heard from him, she hadn't heard a single word, and she was losing her mind.

She knew that Austin was going to be busy, because he'd took so much time off work, he was bound to have a lot of work to do, but she missed him and wanted to talk to him. She hadn't slept well either, had barely eaten. Her mom had tried to comfort her, but all Ally could do was stare mindlessly at the wall, and floor. _I just want to talk to him._

This feeling was new to Ally. She'd never needed someone this much, it was like she needed him to breathe, eat, and sleep, but he was miles away in the city, in his office, living his billionaire life, and well, she was stuck in a safe house, because of her dad.

 _Maybe if I sneak out and see him?_

"N-No, I can't do that," She ran a hand through her hair, then stared up at the night sky.

 _Maybe he's sleeping, like I should be sleeping._

She wanted to tell him that she loved him, and she hoped he could find the time to come and see her, but she knew after his episode when he dropped her at the safe house, that he might try to withdraw himself from her, and she didn't want that. He couldn't leave her on her own, not after everything they've been through.

Austin has changed her life so much, that the thought of her life going back to normal, terrified her, because she didn't want it. She wanted Austin. She needed him.

"I'm losing my mind," Ally sat down on the picnic bench, then sighed. "I wonder what he's doing now."

"Who?" Ally jumped, and her gaze flew over to the door. Jaime was standing there, in some dark jeans, and a navy blue sweater. Her eyes looked red raw, but not from tears, from lack of sleep.

Over the past few days, Ally had begun to observe Jaime. She didn't seem to like to talk to people, and she was very introverted, but if you pissed her off, it was like she turned into a completely different person. Although, there was a boy she seemed to always be with, _what was his name again? Erm…Gregory, that's it!_

They both sit and watch the television together, and Ally had listened to him make a joke, which wasn't even that funny, but Jaime still smiled, and Ally had concluded that he had a goal to make Jaime smile, and it was a nice thing to see.

"My boyfriend," Ally said, and she cringed when she said it. _Boyfriend just doesn't sound right, it's not strong enough._

"Is that the blond man?" She asked, and Ally nodded her head.

"He promised to call or Skype me everyday, but he hasn't contacted me since he left me here," Ally explained, and Jaime smiled.

"Sounds like he did a little ditch and leave," She walked over, and sat down on the picnic bench.

"Excuse me?" Ally's voice was strained, and Jaime rolled her eyes.

"It happens a lot around here. People get ditched here, thinking they will soon be leaving, but no one ever comes for them, and they're stuck here, forever," She explained, and Ally shook her head.

"Austin wouldn't do that to me," Ally hissed, and Jaime raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, Austin Moon is your boyfriend," She laughed. "Good luck with that."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ally snapped, and Jaime just stared at her with a blank look.

"He's known as a player, it seems like he's just scraped you off his plate, cleanly," Jaime glanced up at the night sky, then sighed. "I could be wrong, but I doubt it."

"You don't know him," Ally pointed out, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe I don't, but he has a past, does that not bother you?" Jaime questioned her, and Ally clenched her hands in her lap.

"No, it doesn't bother me, because I love him and he loves me-" She began laughing hysterically.

"He loves you!"

"Yes he does! It's nothing to laugh about!" Ally shouted, and she stopped laughing instantly.

"I think you're in for a nice surprise when he shows his true colors. Things aren't always as they seem, trust me, I know a liar when I see one, and he has it written all over his face," She got up from the picnic bench, and left. Ally stared at the spot she had previously vacated.

Her heart was beating furiously in her chest, and it was so painful, that it brought tears to her eyes. Jaime was making her doubt Austin, doubt his love for her, and it hurt, a lot. Ally glanced up at the night sky, and let the tears fall from her eyes.

She wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

…

Ally stepped out into the common room, and she saw Dallas sitting on the couch, watching the television. She hadn't gotten any sleep last night, because everything Jaime had said, had kept playing repeat in her head.

She walked over and sat down next to him. He glanced over at her, then nodded as a greeting. She smiled back, then looked at the television. _Still nothing from Austin_. She was worried, because the longer she didn't hear from him, the more she believed what Jaime had said. It wasn't fair that she was feeling this way. She wanted to be happy, with Austin.

"Have you heard from him?" Ally asked, her voice showing her tiredness.

"No," He replied. "He's probably just really busy."

"I know," She sighed, then rubbed her eyes with her hands.

"What is it?" He asked, and she shrugged her shoulders. "Has someone said something to you?"

"Jaime-" Dallas growled, making her pause.

"Ignore her," He said through gritted teeth. "She gets off on provoking people."

"I can't help, but believe the things she said to me," She said, and Dallas looked at her with a sympathetic look.

"Jaime…is…well, she's a complicated person."

"I know."

"You've got to know her story to understand her," He explained, and she nodded her head.

"What is her story?"

"It's not my place to say," He said, and she glanced at the television.

"You seem to handle her well," Ally admitted, and a small smile appeared on Dallas's face.

"I know," His smile didn't fade from his face, and Ally sensed that there was more to the story, then he was telling.

Ally looked over her shoulder, and saw Dez walking in with her mom behind him. He smiled at her when he stepped inside, and she nodded back at him, but there was something wrong with his eyes, he was feeling sorry for her.

"Can I call him?" She spoke up, and Dallas looked over at her.

"He's busy," Dez said, and her gaze flew to his.

"Why can't I-"

"I've already told you, he's busy," He grunted.

"What aren't you telling me!?" She snapped, annoyance ringing throughout her tone.

"Ally, he will call you when he's got time," He replied, trying to keep his tone calm.

"I miss him," She whispered, and her mom walked over, and sat down next to her, then pulled her into her arms.

"Poor you," Jaime snickered, stepping into the room.

"Knock it off Jaime," Dallas growled. "Now's not the time."

"It's never the right time," She retorted.

"What the hell is that meant to mean?" Dallas shot up and stalked over to her.

"You have ears, use them," She crossed her arms, and she walked out the room, with Dallas following behind her.

…

Ally rubbed her arms to sooth her goosebumps, and she stared at the gate on the other side of the courtyard. She couldn't see what was on the other side, but she knew it was freedom, freedom, which she desperately wanted.

She sniffled, then wiped away her fleeing tears _. Still nothing from Austin._ Ally was now believing in what Jaime had said, and she hated herself for doubting Austin, but she was alone here, and he was outside, free.

She wasn't stupid, she knew he used to be a player, but she thought she'd changed him. _Maybe, I didn't._ The thought made her want to cry more, and she wanted him to hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay. It wasn't the same when her mom did it.

The sky grew darker than the night, and thunder rolled through the clouds. They opened up, letting rain hammer down, but Ally didn't move. She felt like her feet were glued to the ground. Her eyes never moving away from the door in front of her.

If she escaped, she knew she'd make Austin mad, but what if he was just out there, with another girl. _What if he did just drop me off to get rid of me?_ The rain soaked her clothes, and her hair. Shivers, twitched through her body, and her lips turned blue, but still, she didn't move.

The rain droplets mixed in with her tears, and whimpers fell from her baby blue lips. She has only been here for a few days, and she was already losing her mind, but all of her anxiety, and stress was colliding, and she couldn't get her mind straight. She couldn't think properly.

 _He wouldn't leave me, would he?_

Her hair clung to her face and neck. She hiccupped a sob, then tried to wipe the water, and tears from her face, but they all seemed to be endless. _I hate feeling like this. I want to go back to being his personal assistant, why couldn't things be how they used to be?_

 _"_ _Mommy," 8 year old Ally, called out. "The girls were picking on me again today."_

 _"_ _Honey come here," She ran into her mom's arms, and her dad, walked out of the bedroom._

 _"_ _What's wrong sweetie?"_

 _"_ _The girls were picking on me again," She whimpered. "Now, I'm sad."_

 _"_ _Do you know what you have to do if you're feeling sad?" They walked over to her dad's piano, and sat down on the bench, Ally wedged in between them both. "You sing the songs which makes you happy."_

"Forever in my mind only you. The pieces in my life go away with you. Forever in my mind only you. The pieces in my life run away with you. You're my first love." Ally hummed, then bit down on her trembling lip.

The door opened behind her, and she finally tore her gaze away from the door in front of her. She saw Dez standing there, and he nodded over his shoulder.

"Austin-" Ally walked inside, and she let Dez lead the way. They walked until they were at her room. She opened the door, and saw a laptop on her bed, then Dez shut the door behind her. She walked over, and sat down on her bed.

"Austin," She breathed out, and her bedsheets became soaked from all the water on her body.

"Ally-" He's eyes landed on hers, and they widened. "What's wrong? Have you been out in the rain? Why have you been standing out in the rain for? For god sake, I can't leave you alone without you getting yourself sick! I knew leaving you there was a bad idea! I'm going to be having serious words with Dez-"

"Austin," Ally laughed. "I'm fine," She lied. "I just haven't slept well that's all."

"I know when you're lying to me-"

"How has work been?" She cut him off, and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Fine," He grunted. "Busy."

"Well don't work too hard," She replied, and she could feel his eyes trying to work out what was wrong with her.

"I know I said I'd talk to you everyday, I've just had a lot to sort out," He explained, and she flashed him a weak smile.

"It's okay, I'm just glad to see you," She responded, and grabbed her blanket from her bed, then wrapped it around herself.

"How is it at the safe house?" He asked.

"Quiet…I miss you," She whispered, then looked at him with sad, weepy eyes.

"I miss you too…I'll try and visit in a couple of weeks, I've just got a lot to sort out," He admitted. "I haven't slept well."

"Me neither," She pulled the blanket, tighter around herself. "It's lonely in this room…it's not home…my home is with you, and I don't have your right now," She bit down on her bottom lip, and tried to stop her tears from falling, but they seemed to fall down effortlessly.

Ally saw the pained expression on his face, and she inhaled sharply. He glanced at his watch, then over at something else. The connection seemed to break, and the screen went blank. Ally slammed the laptop closed, then brought her knees up to her chin, and cried into her blanket.

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.**

The door opened, and Ally looked over to see her mom standing there. Penny walked over, and sat down on the bed.

"I miss him," She whimpered. "This whole thing is a mess."

"We'll be able to leave soon," Penny said, and Ally wiped her tearstained cheeks.

"How long? Because Austin said he'll visit me in a couple of weeks, that's not soon!" Ally shouted, but her voice was filled with sadness. "This is all dad's fault! And he's not even around to see us suffer!"

"Honey, your dad tried to save us-"

"I know that! But, he died mom! He's dead, and he's not coming back to stop this! He might have tried to save us, but he didn't! Now, look at us. Look at where we are!" She yelled, then silence consumed them. Penny glanced at her, then over at the door. She got to her feet, then walked out, leaving Ally alone, again.

She cried on her bed for what seemed like hours, and it was, because she glanced at the clock and it was midnight. Her eyes were sore and puffy. Her cheeks were red and her lips were dry. She pushed herself up from the bed, and walked out into the hall.

She dragged her feet with every step she took, until she got to the common room. Her heart was heavy in her chest, and her brain was pulsing in her skull. She was sleep deprived, hungry, thirsty, scared, and lonely, but all she wanted was for Austin to hold her.

She collapsed onto the couch, and she shivered. Her damp clothes clung to her skin, and her hair was frizzy. Her nose was beginning to tingle, and she knew she'd caught a cold from standing out in the rain.

She stared at the blank television screen, and her mind went blank. She was beyond tired now, she was exhausted, but sleep had never seemed so far away. So, she stayed there, staring mindless at the television, and she didn't look away until Dez walked in the next morning.

* * *

 **AN: Hi! Sorry this took so long, I just didn't feel the motivated to write, because I didn't get a good response for the last chapter, and I just wasn't feeling it, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing this story. Most of the time if I take so long to update, it is because I'm busy, and I know that is all I ever seem to be saying, but it's true, I've got work and school.**

 **Anyway, thank you to the people that did review, please review this one! I know Ally seems to be a bit depressed right now, and it will linger over her head for a bit, but I promise you, it will get better :)**

 **CookiesForMyTummy,x**


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: How He Turned Up.

Another week had passed and Ally hadn't heard from Austin, not since their connection broke. She hadn't cried, nor had she slept. She rarely ate, and conversation wasn't something she was willing to participate in. Dez had been watching her from afar, and she had overheard him talking to Austin on the phone, but it's was nothing important. _Nothing about me._

She was currently sat in the common room with Jaime. She had actually become good company, as she didn't like talking much. Even though the things Jaime had said to her hadn't been nice, it was just the hard honest truth, and Ally truly believed that.

She was wearing a grey oversized jumper and a pair of black yoga pants. She had stuck to this dress code for a week and she didn't want it to change. _Who was I trying to impress anyway?_

As Ally hadn't said a word in a week she had become a strong observer. She had noticed that Jaime had some kind of hold over Dallas, even though Gregory made her laugh, there was something about Dallas that touched her, maybe it was the fact that he didn't put up with her shit, or maybe it was because he knew a lot about her, but there was definitely something between them.

Her mom had tried to talk to her, but she really didn't feel like talking. Pouring her heart out to her mom wasn't something she wanted to do. She just felt so depressed, and down. It was the same when her dad had died.

Jaime shifted from next to her, and Ally could sense she was uncomfortable. _Something was making her on edge._ The phone on the table nearby went off, and Dez appeared, picking it up. He glanced at Jaime, then he exited the room. Ally wanted to ask what that was about, but she didn't have the energy to talk.

Jaime grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch, and placed it over her body. There was something in her eyes today that was different. _She looked nervous…scared?_

"Stop looking at me like that," She grumbled. "I hate it."

Ally looked away from her, then stared at the television.

…

Dez walked into his office, and sat down at his desk. It was quite today, no one seemed to be lively, they all seemed down and depressed, especially Ally. He stared at the file on his desk, then glanced at the open door.

Something wasn't right. Someone had come to collect Jaime yesterday, but it wasn't who they expected it to be, which means they know she's here. Dez needed to remove her safely from this house to another, but it was going to be hard to do that without being seen.

He opened up Jaime's file, and flicked through the documents inside. He heard the gentle sound of footsteps, and he looked at the door, then watched Ally drag her exhausted body down the hall. Her face was blank, her eyes were tired, and she was getting skinny and frail from her lack of food. _This is getting ridiculous._

He roughly picked up his cellphone, and dialed. He tapped his fingers against the wood of his desk, waiting for him to pick up.

"Dez?"

"You're a dick, you know that!" He snapped.

"What the fuck?" Austin grunted back, and Dez grumbled.

"Do you not care about her?"

"Excuse me!" Austin hissed.

"She hasn't slept, she hasn't eaten, and I'm not being mean towards Ally, because she is a beautiful woman, but she looks and feels like shit!"

"Dez-"

"The therapist here has been watching her…she says Ally's showing signs of depression, and do you want to know why?"

"I-"

"It's because she feels like you've just dumped her here, as if she's baggage you don't want to carry anymore. She's not alright, she's far from it. You need to decide what's more important, your job or Ally!"

…

"Tell me how you feel," Ally stared at the therapist, blankly. "I know you're in a difficult situation, but-"

"Don't think for a second that you understand my situation," Ally spoke up, her throat was dry, making her voice rough.

"Try me," The woman retorted.

"I'm not getting pulled into your psychological bullshit," Ally said.

"You're depressed-"

"Don't make assumptions about me," Ally crossed her legs and buried her hands into her lap.

"Your body language gives me all the answers I need. But, I'm glad you're talking to me, it's the first time you've talked in a week," She explained.

"I'm leaving," Ally got up from the chair, and stormed out of the room. She stormed down the corridor, then entered the common room. She froze instantly.

Jaime was rocking backwards and forwards in a ball behind the couch. Her hands were over her ears, and her eyes were shut tightly. Ally looked around, and saw no one around, so she cautiously stepped closer.

"Jaime," She croaked, but Jaime began to mutter things to herself. "What's wrong?"

"D-Don't h-hurt him," She stammered, keeping her eyes firmly shut.

"Hurt who?" Ally asked.

"D-Don't h-hurt my d-dad," She hummed a tune to herself, and Ally crouched down in front of her.

"Jaime-"

"DON'T HURT HIM!" She screeched at the top of her lungs, then her eyes flew open, and Dallas ran into the room. Jaime began to thrash about, and Dallas picked her up off the floor. She wiggled in his hold, and screamed loudly. Ally watched the scene unfold, and wondered what was wrong with her. _She was fine this morning._

"Ally," Dez walked into the room, and he nodded behind him. "Can I talk to you in my office."

Ally got to her feet, and followed him to his office. It was nothing grand like Austin's, it was rather dull, which made her feel more depressed. It was weird how it happened like that, depression, she could go from thinking about happy memories, to thinking about the bad, and hating herself for everything wrong she'd done in her life. It was like a shadow creeping up on her whenever there was light.

She took a seat, and Dez moved some files and put them in the cabinet. Ally guessed those files were not for her to see.

"I wanted to have a chat," He said. "You're not well."

"I'm not sick."

"I'm talking about mentally," He replied, and intertwined his fingers together, then rested them on his desk. "When did you last sleep?"

"I don't know," She muttered, sinking back into the chair.

"You look exhausted-"

"I know…" She stared blankly at the wall behind him, and he sighed, then opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off. "You have no idea what it's like, feeling this way. Happiness was never a common thing in my life, not until Austin came into my life. He thinks I'm stupid," She laughed. "I know he paid off all the money I owed to people, and he did it so secretly, because he knew I'd get annoyed if I found out, but I let that slide…it's things like that which I miss, how well he can read me, but what do I have now. I can't sleep…I need him to sleep, I hate waking up to an empty bed, and an empty room. I know I have my mom, and I should be grateful, but I've depended on Austin for so long, that he is all I need, because I love him, and nothing's going to change that. I understand that he's busy, I really do understand that, but I wish I could be selfish, and have him here right now. I wish he'd just forget about his work and come and see me, because I would do the same for him. I feel like he no longer loves me the way I do! Distance does not make the heart grow fonder! It makes it weaker! More vulnerable! More useless! I'm an emotional wreck! I'm depressed! I'm hungry, and exhausted, but I don't want to solve any of my problems…I just need him here, but he's not, and it's hard to face the fact that he doesn't miss me as much as I miss him…"

"Why would you think that?" Ally's eyes widened, and she slowly turned her head to stare at the open door.

"Austin."

* * *

 **AN: Hi! Just a quick chapter for you, this is kind of a filler one, because I needed this to get onto the next. I will try to make the next one longer, just for you guys. In the next chapter Austin and Ally will have a heart to heart, and someone will be paying a visit to the safe house :) Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, they all made me smile. So, please review this one :)**

 **CookiesForMyTummy,x**


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: How He Came Back.

Ally just stared at him blankly, no emotion could be seen on her face. He stood there in his long black coat and his expensive suit underneath, but he too, looked exhausted, like he hadn't slept in weeks. But, that didn't make her happy. It made her feel worse. She turned away from him and stared at Dez.

"I told him to come," He said. "I thought it would be best if you two talked things out."

Ally gripped the arms of the chair, and Dez got up from his seat, then left the room. Ally quickly turned away from him and stared at the painting behind the desk. She heard him approach and his hand rested on the back of her chair. He cleared his throat, but she didn't turn to look at him.

"Ally," He crouched down next to the chair and his hand rested on her tense hand. "Look at me."

"You don't love me, do you?" She turned to look at him and saw a pained expression on his face.

"Ally, I know I haven't been around to see you, but please don't ever think I don't love you, because I really do, I wouldn't lie about something like that-"

"Then where have you been!" She yelled. "I've never felt dependent on anyone in my life, and you let me down!"

"Ally, please, I've just been busy," He explained.

"I really believed you," She whispered. "I believed everything you told me. Austin, I'm so lonely in this place, I just want to come home but I can't help feeling that you don't care about me anymore-"

"No, no, no," He reached out and cupped her cheeks. "Ally, you've all I've been thinking about. I just don't want Elliot to find out that you're here, because it would kill me if anything ever happened to you, but please don't ever doubt my feelings for you."

"I know that when you leave today, I won't see you again for weeks, and you won't even call I can almost guarantee it," She hissed, with tears falling from her eyes.

"Ally if I could take you with me, I would, but I can't. I'd stay here with you if I could, but again I can't-"

"Then why don't you call?" She cried.

"It's not the same," He croaked. "If I call you and you're sad, then how am I meant to hold you and tell you everything's okay. It's not the same."

"Austin, I-I feel so depressed. I've never felt this way before...I hate it, and I want it to go away."

"This is all my fault," He rested his forehead against hers. "I've missed you so much."

"I-"

Rapid banging cut Ally off. She could hear voices yelling "open the door." She slowly got to her feet, but Austin grabbed her hand.

"Just ignore it. We need to talk-"

"JAIME OPEN THE DOOR!" Dallas yelled and Ally took off running out of the room. She followed the sound of their voices and she came to the hallway where Jaime's room was. Dez and Dallas were banging on the door, then Dallas began barging his shoulder against it.

"What's going on?" Ally ran over and stared at them with wide eyes.

"She's locked herself in there with a knife!" Dallas shouted, then Austin appeared and he lifted up his foot and kicked the door down.

Jaime was by the sink, her wrists slit and blood staining the white basin. She turned to look at them, her eyes glazed with tears.

"JAIME!" Dallas ran over and she collapsed into his arms. He bundled her up against his chest and they all ran out of the room and towards Dr. Frederick's room.

Dallas put her down on the bed and Dr. Frederick began to get to work on her wrists.

"What the hell happened?" Ally croaked. "She was fine earlier," She brought her hand to her mouth, and tears stung her eyes.

"Someone was on the phone asking for her, then she just walked off and locked herself in the bathroom with a knife," Dez explained.

"Could you give me some space," Dr. Frederick ordered and Austin grabbed her hand, pulling her from the room.

She turned to look at him, then she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into the crook of his neck. She cried silently and gripped the collar of his shirt.

Austin's cell phone began to ring in his pocket and Ally pulled away from him. He sent an apologetic look her way, then answered his phone.

She watched him walk away with a longing look. She felt her exhaustion take over her body and she leant against the wall.

"I'm busy...I don't care...I'm trying to-" Ally listened to Austin's voice go on, but the tone of his voice began to become more distant, then the last thing she remembered was that she called out his name before everything went dark.

...

Austin walked away from Ally and held the phone to his ear.

"What?" He asked in annoyance.

"It's your dad, he's turned up drunk," Trish said. "He's making a massive scene, I think you should come back."

"I'm busy," He grumbled.

"You really need to come back-"

"I don't care!" He snapped. "I'm trying to-"

"Austin..." Ally's voice was followed with a loud thud, and he turned around quickly to see her passed out on the floor.

"Ally!" He dropped his phone and ran over. He crouched down next to her and picked her lifeless body up. The door opened nearby and Dez walked out.

"What happened?" He asked.

"She passed out," Austin explained.

"Her room is just down the corridor," He explained and Austin took off towards her room, then gently put her down on the bed. He stared at her contently, until he realised she was sleeping. _She must've been exhausted._

He sat down on the edge of the bed and admired her. He felt like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He needed to fix this situation so they could go back to living their normal lives, together.

Austin moved, so he was next to her and he rested his head against the pillow. He could feel her breath on his face and it was like he could see the tiredness disappearing from her face. He reached out and brushed a strand of hair from her face, then he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later, Austin felt someone's hand brush against his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes, and stared into Ally's eyes. She still looked tired, but it wasn't as bad as before. She had a faint smile on her face, but he knew she had more to get off her chest.

"You scared me back in the hall," He said, his voice low and deep.

"I'm sorry…everything just got too much," She explained, and she brought her hand away from his face, but he reached out and grabbed her hand, bringing it back to his face.

"Ally, if I could take you with me, then I would, you know that-"

"But?"

"But, I can't put you at risk…I just need you to hang on a bit longer, then we can go back to normal. We can move out of the city, get a house in the countryside…I just need you to stay here for a while," He could see the sadness on her face, which made his heart ache, but there wasn't anything he could do to make it stop.

"You never called, like you promised," She whispered. "Jaime said you were out there with other girls, and….I couldn't help, but believe her."

"Ally, I'd never do that to you," He tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "I love you."

"I know, and I love you too."

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED! I PAY YOU TO KEEP HER SAFE!" Ally slowly sat up, recognizing that thundering, powerful voice.

"Ally, what is it?" Austin asked.

"No…" She whispered. "It can't be…no…" She got up from the bed and stumbled from her room. She wandered down the hall, and headed towards the room Jaime was in. With an aching head, and a heavy heart, she rounded the corner then gasped.

"Wayne."

* * *

 **AN: Hi! Sorry about the wait, I broke my glasses, and I haven't been able to see all week, but I got my new pair today. I break up from school at the end of this week, so I can finally relax, and do more writing, and they will be longer chapters, I promise. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, so please review this one. In the next chapter, Ally gets smuggled out of the safe house :)**

 **CookiesForMyTummy,x**


	27. Chapter 26

**AN: Hi...I'm so sorry about the very long hiatus. I just stopped being motivated to write after I was diagnosed with depression and I'm currently on medication for it and for my sever anxiety disorder. I know that doesn't excuse the fact that I haven't updated, but I lost interested in writing anything about romance, because a GIANT fuckboy came into my life, and messed it all up, and made me feel worse about myself. So, I went through my stage of not even wanting to think about anything to do with romance, but I'm back and have forgotten about the stupid little boy!**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys can all forgive me and I hope you're all still out there. Love you all :)**

 **CookiesForMyTummy.**

* * *

~ Chapter 26 ~

"Wayne."

He turned his head, and his eyes widened. "W-What? Ally, what are you doing here?" Austin appeared behind her, and Wayne growled. "You! Stay the hell away from my niece!"

"Niece?" Austin looked at Ally with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you said you didn't have any family left."

She bit her bottom lip, then glanced at the floor. "You lied to me."

Dez walked out and Wayne quickly pinned him up against the wall, placing a knife under his chin. "I pay you so much money to keep her safe, and what happens? She's not kept safe!"

"Wayne," Ally walked over, and placed her hand on his arm. "Why are you paying Dez to keep Jaime safe?"

"She's…my daughter," He glanced at her, then returned his gaze to Dez. "You know she's not right in the head, and you let her go off the rails."

"I-I didn't know you had a daughter?" Ally stammered, and Wayne released Dez, then turned to her.

"Well, I didn't until a few years ago. I was called to rescue her from her mom's house after she got into a fight with her mom's new husband," He explained.

"Oh," Ally whispered, then she looked over her shoulder and saw Austin walking away.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"There's someone after me," She said. "It's a long story, but I need to sort something out with my boyfriend-"

"Austin Moon is your boyfriend?" He questioned.

"Yes," She nodded her head, and he narrowed his eyes.

"That arrogant snob is your boyfriend!" He snapped.

"Wayne, you don't know him!" She snapped back at him. "This is the first time I've seen you in person. I've only ever seen you in pictures my parents showed me!"

"And?"

"And, you don't get to tell me what to do, or who I can date!" She turned on her heel, then walked after Austin. She opened her bedroom door, and found him sat on her bed.

"Hi," She whispered. "Look, I'm sorry-"

"Why didn't you say you had an Uncle?" He asked, and she shut the door behind her, then leaned against it.

"I've only ever seen pictures of him. He's my dad's brother…as far as I'm concerned he isn't family, since he's never been in my life. My dad said he had his only problems to deal with, so I stopped asking him about it."

"Oh," He whispered.

"I didn't intentionally lie to you. He was just someone I forgot about," She explained, then she walked over and sat down next to him. "Do you think I'll ever be able to become your personal assistant again?"

He laughed deeply, then glanced at her. "You'll be back to your old job soon."

"Good, because I really miss it."

"Ally, I've got to go soon," He sighed, and he watched her face fall into a sad frown.

"B-But, you only just got here," She whimpered.

"I know, but I've just got a message saying Elliot's turned up at the office," He explained, and he reached out, brushing his fingers against her cheek. She sniffled, then looked at him with tear filled eyes. He leaned forward, and gently pressed his lips against hers. She sighed into his mouth, then sunk into his chest.

He ran a hand through her hair, and pushed her down onto the bed. He towered over her and gazed, lovingly, into her eyes. There was a sad smile on her lips, and he'd give anything to make her happy again, but her being here was the safest place she could be.

He kissed her again, but more passionately. She buried her fingers into his hair, then ran her free hand down his covered chest. He quickly moved his hands and pulled her top over her head. He kissed the soft skin of her neck, as she linked her legs around his waist. Breathless pants came from her lips as her head rolled backwards.

She began to unbutton his shirt, and push it off his shoulders. His tanned skin was such a contrast to her porcelain skin. He sucked the skin of her neck, then kissed a trail down to her breasts. He made quick work of removing her bra, and it was thrown across the room. He licked her swollen nipple, and Ally's eyes fluttered closed, as she ran her tongue along her bottom lip.

Ally felt something different inside of her. This was such a sad time, but this moment was even sadder. _It's like he's saying goodbye._ The thought flew from her mind as Austin pulled her trousers down her legs. She undid his belt and his trouser soon followed. He kissed her again, his tongue teasing hers, then he gently bit down on her bottom lip. Ally felt her nerves tingle, and a soft moan came from her mouth.

Her panties went next, then his boxers, and Ally tightened her legs around his waist, urging him closer, but he stroked his hands down her body, then cupped her ass. He lifted her up, so she was straddling him, then he slowly pushed himself inside of her. Ally's head rolled backwards, and Austin grunted. Her long hair cascaded down her back, and Austin buried his fingers into it.

He began to move inside of her, and she felt that this new position was opening her up to new realms of pleasure. Her finger nails scratched at his back, then her head rolled forward, so her forehead was against his. A hiccupped moan escaped her lips, and he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. He looked at her with such love in his eyes, and she stared back at him with more.

He moved quicker inside of her, and she cried out his name, feeling herself getting closer to her peak. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, and she wanted to cling onto him for dear life. They were making love, not having sex.

Ally cried out once more, as her orgasm took control of her body. She clawed his back, then she felt him release himself inside of her, then they both fell backwards onto the bed, panting for air. Her hair fell across her face, and she could feel the sweat along her forehead. She wiped it away, then glanced at him. He was smiling, sadly. She turned to him, reaching out and brushing some of his hair from his face.

"I love you."

"I love you more," She smiled, then he looked at the clock on the wall. "I have to go now."

"When will you be back?" She asked, not looking at him. He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"In two days, I promise," He whispered.

She glanced at him with sad eyes, and he leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to her red lips.

…

Ally stood in the hall and stared at the elevator. Austin had left, and she hadn't moved from the hall for ten minutes. She heard heavy footsteps behind her, and she glanced back at Wayne.

"Do you love him?" He asked, and she nodded her head.

"More than anything," She whispered, and he reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"When your dad died-"

"I don't want to hear it, not now anyway," She brushed his hand from her shoulder. "This is all too much, and I'm tired."

"He won't save you from this place, but I can," Wayne said, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You don't know him," She growled.

"He has a reputation," He responded.

Ally walked off and returned to the room Jaime was being kept in, and she walked over to her bedside. Jaime groaned and brushed the sweat from her forehead.

"What you did was stupid," Ally said.

"Well you saying that really makes everything better," She responded sarcastically.

"Jaime-"

"You don't understand! You come in here flaunting your rich life in front of me, and you're only in here because some boy wanted to marry you but couldn't have what he wanted!" Jaime spat harshly, and Ally scoffed.

"Flaunting my rich life?" She hissed back.

"Yes!" Jaime yelled. "GET OUT!"

"NO! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" She screamed, and Jaime rolled her eyes. "Who was on the phone? Who made you do it?"

"Wouldn't you love to know," She laughed in an evil way.

"That's why I'm asking!" Ally snapped. "Just tell me!"

"How's Austin?" She asked.

"Don't avoid the question," Ally demanded and she watched as Jaime began to crack. "Jaime, what's going on?"

"It's not fair…I just want to be free, but I can never get away from a place where I am guarded all the time," She mumbled, and Ally could see this was hard for her to say.

"My dad…he doesn't stop, and I'm sick of all of this. I knew that you were my dad's niece as soon as I heard your name, and I saw how better off you were than me," She explained. "I want to be free like you."

"Before I met Austin I was living in a rundown apartment, and I was broke," Ally said, and Jaime stared at her with shiny eyes. "Why are you being kept guarded?"

"You know that your dad had a serious debt problem?" Ally gritted her teeth and her hands clenched into fists. "He was using some of that money to pay someone to find me. My dad didn't know I existed until a couple of years ago…I was living with my mom and her new husband. He kept me locked up in the basement, and the private investigator managed to find the house which I was in and he called your dad to come and get me…your dad was followed by the people he owed money to, and they thought I was you and they tried to kill me, but then my dad appeared and I was brought to the safe house and I haven't left since."

"Oh," Ally whispered. "We aren't a normal family. I think it's time we accepted that."

"So it seems," Jaime smiled, then sighed.

"When Austin gets me out of this place, I promise you that you can leave with me," She explained, and Jaime flashed her a weak smile.

"I don't think your boyfriend would appreciate that," She said, and Ally shrugged her shoulders.

"I think I can get your dad to come around to the idea of you being let out…maybe I can convince him to let you stay at your house, but be guarded by someone."

"Thank you," She whispered, then she sniffled. "As long as it's not Dallas."

"I thought you liked him?" Ally responded with a smile.

"I tolerate him," She mumbled.

Then the lights went out.

Ally reached out and grabbed ahold of Jaime's arm. "Power cut?" She asked.

"It's never just a power cut around here," Ally whispered back.

Ally helped her down from the bed, then she reached out into the darkness until she felt the handle of one of the draws on the desk. She opened it up and felt around for a torch. She pulled it out and turned it on, shinning the light in Jaime's direction.

"Are you okay to move around?" She asked and Jaime nodded her head. "We need to go and find Dez."

She grabbed her hand and led her out of the room. She shined the torch around the corridor, but everyone seemed to have disappeared. Then the light caught onto something red and wet. She saw the blood seeping out from underneath one of the guards. She stepped forward, making sure that Jaime was still behind her. He had a bullet wound to his chest, and she wondered how she hadn't heard the sound, but then she remembered they could use a silencer.

They stepped around the body, only to walk around the corner and find more dead bodies on the ground. Her hand that was holding onto the torch trembled and she tried to push her nerves away, but something definitely wasn't right.

Someone came flying around the corner and almost knocked both of them down. "Dallas?"

"Sh!" He placed his finger to his lips, and they both took in the blood covering his body. It wasn't his, because he had no wounds.

"What's going on?" Ally asked.

"Someone has broken in," He explained. "I need to get you two out of here."

"Who is it?" Jaime questioned.

"Elliot," He muttered. "C'mon, this way."

"He's killed all these people, why?" Ally refused to move until she got answers.

"He wants you Ally, now please, just follow me," He begged and she shook her head.

"These people have lives and families. It's not fair!" She exclaimed and he shushed her. "Does he want to kill me?"

"No, he just wants what he was promised," He said, and she took a step away from him.

"I want this to stop. I wanna' go home," She cried, and he reached out for her, but she dodged his touch. "ELLIOT! I'M HERE! COME AND GET ME!"

"Ally!" He shouted and he roughly grabbed her arm, and began to pull her down the corridor.

"ELLIOT!" She screeched and she heard heavy footsteps getting closer.

"Jaime!" Dallas snapped. "Get in there!" He pointed to the door on his right, whilst his tried to wrestle with Ally, and she obeyed.

"COME ON! I'M WAITING!"


	28. Chapter 27

**AN: Thank you to Roxy1971, LoveShipper, Ausllya. , jcarter692, .suffice, Tinytika, and the Guests that reviewed. Thank you for all the love and support you have giving me and I'm glad that I have my virtual family to support me! This chapter is short but the next one will be way longer, this one just needed to get out of the way, and eventually we can go back to your normal average drama :)**

 **CookiesForMyTummy,x**

* * *

~ Chapter 27 ~

Ally pressed the close button on the elevator violently and she watched the dark hallway disappear in front of her. She had ran away from Dallas, but she had chickened out at the last minute, and she didn't want to confront Elliot.

She had passed so many dead bodies and she collapsed onto the metal floor, panting for air. _God, this is so messed up._

She wiped her sweat from her forehead and she felt the elevator begin to move up. She didn't have a plan _, I never have a plan, I just run into danger and hurt everyone but myself!_

The elevator violently shook and came to a halt. Ally scrambled to her feet and she stared at the doors. It had stopped between the safe house and the warehouse. _I'm stuck._

"Shit," She mumbled and she pressed the alarm button, but nothing happened. Suddenly, the light went out and she was covered in darkness.

...

The office was a hectic mess and Austin grumbled, burying his face into his hands. Trish was sat on the couch, sorting out some of the files and Austin was trying to get his head straight before he went into a very important meeting.

His mind was thinking back to Ally and how he had to leave her. He wanted to get her out of that place and let her live her normal life. _She doesn't even have the chance to be normal_.

Ally was experiencing a million different kind of emotions and it was causing her to act irrationally. He needed her safe and that place was the safest place she could be.

Austin opened up the top drawer of his desk and glanced at the small black box. He took it out and hid it out of Trish's view. He opened it up and stared at the diamond ring. _It was hers if she wanted it._

 **Knock Knock**

Austin put the ring away and closed the drawer. Dez walked in with a panicked look on his face. Austin got to his feet and walked over to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Elliot broke into the safe house."

...

"Ally, can you hear me...I know you're in there," A voice cackled and Ally's eyes fluttered open. She brought her head away from the metal wall and stared into darkness. "Are you scared?" The person laughed and Ally realised it was coming from the intercom.

 _Elliot._

"Is it lonely in there?"

Ally didn't respond. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged her legs. She had been stuck in here for a while now, and exhaustion had taken of her body.

 _I just want to sleep, for a very long time._

"I'll let you out if you marry me."

"Why would I want to marry someone like you," She muttered.

"Princess, my dad paid a good price for you and I want what was promised," He snickered in a childish manner and Ally sighed.

"I thought we were friends. We used to get along so well, but it turns out you were fake. I'm never going to marry you, do you want to know why?" She asked, but he didn't respond. "I'm not going to marry you, because I'd rather die. Leave me in here to rot! Go ahead, I don't care! You're the last person I'm ever going to want to marry!"

She cried out and hit the metal wall hard. She wanted her mom and she wanted Austin.

 _I need to get out of here._

"Do you really think he loves you?"

Ally glared at the direction the sound his voice was coming from and she was ready to freak out. She wanted to get out of this place and go back home. She wanted to be Austin's personal assistant and she wanted to live her life freely.

"I'm still not going to marry you," She grumbled, and she suddenly felt like she couldn't get enough oxygen into her lungs. "What's happening?"

"Oh, I'm just bringing down the oxygen levels until you submit to me," He spoke nonchalantly.

"Go to hell," She grumbled, then she heard voices coming from underneath her.

"Ally!" It was Dallas. "Are you up there!?" Ally guessed that they had opened the elevator door at the bottom of the elevator shaft.

"Yes!" She shouted, but it came out wheezy. "YOU BASTARD, YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!" She screeched, and she felt her head begin to roll around from light-headedness.

"I'll bring you up to the top floor and then we can leave together. No fuss," He said, and she growled.

She was close to passing out and she was debating agreeing to his proposition, just so she could get some oxygen. _I could run?_

"Okay," She breathed out. "Let me up."

"I knew you'd come around," The elevator light came back on and it began to move upwards. The doors opened and a wave a fresh air crashed over her and she scurried out, falling to her knees, gasping for air.

"You're looking a little pale princess," Elliot towered over her, and she glared up at him. "Want some water," He held out a bottle for her to take, and she swiped it from his hand and gulped it down. "Take her," She was yanked to her feet and the bottle fell from her hands, as they were forced behind her back.

Ally let them guide her out of the warehouse and out into the alleyway. She saw a black van at the entrance and she looked at her surroundings. _There's nowhere to run._ She was pushed into the van and she couldn't fight back, because her body was still weak from the lack of oxygen.

The van began to move and she glared daggers into the back of Elliot's head. She shifted into the shadows of the van and got closer to the back doors. She reached up and tried the handle; it was worth a try, but it was locked. She let out a frustrated cry and fell against the van wall.

The brakes were slammed and Ally flew forward, rolling towards the front seats. She cried out when she landed on her arm. She heard a crack, and she glanced down at her misshapen arm. _Crap._

"Is that?" One of the men said.

"Austin!" Elliot shouted and she watched him fly out of the door.

"Let me out!" She kicked at the door and she held her arm to her chest. "Austin!"

"SHUT UP!" Elliot's voice boomed and she kicked hard at the door and it flew open. She raced out and glanced over at Austin. He was standing in front of his car, and Dez was behind him. His eyes landed on hers and she watched him step forward to come to her, but Dez grabbed his shoulder. "She's mine!"

"No, she doesn't belong to anyone," Austin focused his attention on Elliot and Ally knew he was close to losing his temper.

"She was promised to me. Not you!" Elliot sounded like a child throwing a tantrum, and Ally slowly edged closer to them.

"What do you get out of a woman that doesn't want to marry you?" Austin crossed his arms over his chest. "That's not a happy marriage."

"I don't care about love, or any of that bullshit. She belongs to me."

"I'm only going to tell you this one more time, SHE DOESN'T BELONG TO ANYONE!" Austin's voice made her jump and she glanced down at her numb arm.

"Austin…I think I've broken my arm," Ally's voice was calm considering the situation, but her teary eyes gave away her true pain.

"All of your men are dead Elliot," Dez said. "It's only you and those two," He gestured to the other men. "Give her up, and I'll kill you quickly."

Elliot ran towards her and grabbed a hold of her broken arm. He gripped it hard, and she screamed in pain. He pulled her roughly against his chest, then the cold barrel of a gun rested at the back of his head.

"Let her go," Ally turned to look at the familiar female voice.

"Mom," Ally whimpered.

"Let. Her. Go."

Dallas stepped out of the shadows holding his gun and he pointed it at one of the men, then another guard did the same. Ally felt him loosen his hold on her and she flew out of his hold and raced towards Austin. He caught her with open arms and they fell to the floor in a massive heap. She cried out, but she pushed away the pain. He pressed a hard kiss to her lips and she tasted the salt from her tears. She pulled away and she jumped at the sound of a gunshot.

Ally turned to see Elliot bleeding out on the floor; it wasn't her mom who had fired the shot, it was Jaime. She was standing at the edge of the shadows and her hand didn't even shake. Wayne came running out of an alleyway behind her.

"Jaime! Did you just?"

"What? He was annoying," Jaime scoffed in response.

"We need to get you to a hospital," Austin whispered, and she nodded her head. He picked her up into his arms and put her down in the passenger seat of his car.

"We'll be there shortly," Dez said, and Austin nodded his head in thanks, then he drove off.


	29. Chapter 28

**AN: Hi my lovelies! Sorry for the wait, unfortuanetly I broke my laptop and I ost everything on it, which meant I lost the long chapter I had written. This one is very short and I've tried to do as much as I can, but I'll make an effort to make the next one longer, and hopefully I don't break my brand new laptop :l**

 **Thank you to AusllyBeliever, Roxy1971, AzaleaLee, LoveShipper, parisfashionista686, jcarter692, Luckystarz910, caity, RosellaGrover, Ausllylover, Lex, and the guests for reviewing the last chapter :)**

 **CookiesForMyTummy,x**

* * *

~ Chapter 28 ~

It was quiet. Ally stared down at the cast on her arm, then she looked at Austin. He was sat in one of the hospital chairs fast asleep. She wasn't tired. She was happy, but emotionally drained.

 _How can my life be this dramatic?_ Ally wanted Austin to wake up so they could talk, but she knew that he's been working his ass off. She lay back down on the hospital bed and stared up at the white ceiling.

 _Maybe now things can go back to normal, Austin and I can actually have a normal relationship_. She sighed and tried to push out the thoughts of Elliot, but she couldn't let the memory of him go.

She had acted irrationally and out of character, but she had so many different emotions running through her and it was causing her not to think straight. _Maybe I just need a nice long holiday._

Austin shifted in the chair and his eyes opened. "Hi, how are you feeling?" He walked over to the bed and she sat up.

"I'm feeling better," She flashed him a reassuring smile. "I'm just glad it's all over."

"Me too," He sat down on the bed and brushed some of her hair from her face. "Now we can have a normal relationship."

"Yes," She breathed out, then she leaned over and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and kissed the side of her head.

"I love you..." He whispered and she smiled against his shoulder.

"I love you too," She pulled away then pressed a light kiss to his lips. "I'd give you a proper kiss, but my breath smells and I really need a shower."

Austin laughed and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You get to come home now."

"Good, I can't wait…then can I be your personal assistant again?"

"I don't know, I've enjoyed having Trish as a personal assistant-" Ally poked his side. "Of course you can. I wouldn't want anyone else."

"We can be a normal couple…I'd love that," She flashed him a smile, and he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I mean I am the most popular man in America, so it won't be entirely normal," He said.

"You love having your ego boosted, don't you?" She giggled and he laughed in response. "We won't be going back home straight away. We're going to take a trip."

"A trip?"

"To England," He replied. "I know after everything that has happened you might not want to go there, but I heard a place in the countryside would be a nice place to relax."

"That sounds…amazing," She breathed out a sigh and he kissed her forehead again.

"I'll go and sign the papers for you, then we can pack and go."

…

Ally had a chance to say goodbye to her mom and she was living in an apartment with Dez until Ally got back. She asked if she could see Jaime, but Austin said she was off hiding from Wayne.

They climbed up the steps into Austin's private jet and Ally ran over and sat down in one of the leather armchairs. She glanced out of the window and saw a black van pull up. Jaime jumped out of the driver's seat and was pulling a suitcase behind her. Dallas came chasing after her, but she was already up the steps and into the plane.

"I'm coming with you!" She announced and she ran to one of the chairs.

"Austin," Dallas panted, out of breath. "I tried to stop her."

"I've been locked up in that safe house for a long time. Let me come," She groaned, and Ally smiled.

"Please?" Ally glanced at Austin who was sat next to her and he sighed.

"I wanted us to be alone…fine," He grumbled.

"Thank you billionaire boy!" Jaime exclaimed and she grinned at Dallas. "Told you he would say yes."

The plane took off and Jaime had her headphones in and Dallas was fast asleep. Ally looked over at Austin and linked her fingers with his.

"We can still be alone," She whispered. "Jaime can go off on her own, and Dallas will keep her safe."

"I guess. I just wanted us to be on our own…" An unfamiliar look appeared on his face and Ally squeezed his hand.

"We will," She kissed him quickly and he smiled.

They stayed on the plane for a couple of hours and when they landed, Jaime was the first off. She bounced up and down, clapping her hands together. A car was already waiting for them and they got in. They drove out of London and Ally watched her vision filling up with countryside.

They passed fields and animals. All the grass was a bright green and in the distance she could see farmers at work. Austin placed his hand on her thigh and she looked at him. He was shifting uncomfortably and she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes," He grunted. _He's lying_.

Ally didn't push it any further and they pulled up a long gravel driveway, which led to a mansion. It was surrounded by the countryside and Ally stepped out of the car, and inhaled the fresh air.

"This place is beautiful," Ally gasped and she ran up to the door.

Ally stepped inside the mansion and she looked around in shock. It was all wooden and had grand features. She looked back at Austin and he still had a sad look on his face. _This is meant to be a break._

"Let's go and check out our room," Austin suggested and he grabbed her hand, leaving Jaime and Dallas behind.

They walked up the stairs and went down the hall. He opened up one of the doors and Ally smiled when she saw the beautiful interior. _It looks like a log cabin_. There was a four poster bed with black silk sheets. The floor and walls were wooden and there was a fireplace surrounded by two armchairs.

Austin shut the door behind them and he turned to her.

"Thank you," Ally spoke up before he could say anything. "I know this was meant to be a holiday just for us two, but I promised Jaime freedom. She won't bother us, I promise."

"I know," He reached up and cupped the side of her face. He pressed his lips against hers and she melted against him.

Austin walked her backwards until her legs collided with the bed then he lowered her down gently. Ally really wanted this, but not right now. _What's wrong with me?_

"Austin, stop," He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and she sat up. He moved off her and ran a hand through his hair. "I just...I don't know..."

"What is it?" He asked, concerned.

"Can we just spend the day together...I just don't feel like it at the moment," She sheepishly said and he frowned.

"Okay," He got up from the bed and stormed out of the room. She stared at the door and sighed. _Seriously what is wrong with me?_ She buried her fingers into her hair. _I feel so out of it._

Ally wasn't sure what was going on, but she had begun to feel uncomfortable when Austin put her down on the bed. _I've never experienced a feeling like that, seeing him above me made my stomach turn._

She stood up and walked out of the room. When she reached the staircase she looked to see Jaime was leaving with Dallas. She smiled, then walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. There hadn't been any good food on the plane, so she was extremely hungry.

She rummaged through the refrigerator and she saw a tub of something. _Maybe I can heat it up?_ She opened the lid and sniffed. Her stomach turned and sick rushed up to her mouth. She ran over to the sink and threw up the small contents of her stomach. She ended up heaving into the basin.

"Ally," Austin appeared behind her and placed a hand on her back. "Are you alright?"

She stood up straight and grabbed some tissue to wipe her mouth. "Whatever is in that tub smells disgusting," She belched and Austin picked up the tub and looked inside.

"Ally, it's just pasta," He smiled to himself. _I love pasta...I always like eating, why would the smell of it make me want to-_ "OH MY GOD!" Ally screamed making him jump. Her hands flew to her mouth and she stared at him with wide eyes.

"What?" He stepped in front of her. "Ally, what is it?"

"I think...I think I might be pregnant," Austin eyes widened and he took a step back. _How can I be, the doctors at the hospital would've seen it and I've had such a rough time over these past couple of weeks, surely I could've had a miscarriage...oh god..._

Ally felt the overwhelming urge to throw up again and she leaned over the sink. Austin was there comforting her whilst she threw up again and again, then he carried her back upstairs.

He put her down on the bed and she growled in annoyance. It wasn't comfortable. She rolled onto her side, but it still didn't feel right.

"What is it?"

"I can't get comfortable," She grumbled.

"Sit up," She did what she was told and Austin grabbed one of the pillows and placed it underneath her back, then made her lie back down.

"Oh," She groaned. "That's so much better."

"I'm going to go and get you a pregnancy test..." He looked at her with another distant look.

"Austin are we going to be okay?" She asked. "We've never really talked about having children, because we aren't even married yet-"

"Marry me."

"Huh?"

"Marry me," He got down on his knees by the bed and she sat up, and leaned closer to him.

"You don't have to do this just because I mentioned marriage," She whispered, and he smiled, reaching into his pocket and placing a black box on the bedside table.

"I've had it for a while. I was going to ask you the day before we left here...I had this massive display all planned out with fireworks and candles, but none of that matters now because whether you're pregnant or not, I want to marry you. I want babies with you and I never thought about having my own children and the reason why I'm a little freaked out is because the thought of having a baby doesn't scare me with you. I love you and nothing will change. Marry me, please don't make me beg."

"I...yes, okay."

"Okay?" He laughed and she hit his arm.

"I said yes didn't I," She kissed him quickly then wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tight. "I love you too."


	30. Chapter 29

**AN: Hi! Sorry about the wait, I would like to say a massive thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter (I'm doing this really quickly so I don't have the time to type out the names of the reviewers, but everything will be back to normal in the next chapter). I hope you enjoy this one :)**

 **CookiesForMyTummy,x**

* * *

Chapter 29:

~ 4 months later ~

Ally stood up and walked out of the waiting room. Things were back to normal. She was four months and two weeks pregnant and her bump was starting to show.

Austin hadn't wanted Ally to go back to work until after she had the baby, but Ally wanted to be kept on her feet. _I'd miss him as well when he had long shifts._

Ally padded through the work room and Trish smiled at her, which she returned. She had managed to form a new type of friendship with Trish and they had girl nights every week. _I really like her._ Of course, Jaime wasn't far and she had managed to get a job working at the desk next to Trish. This meant that Dallas wasn't too far, and by too far, _I mean at the desk behind her._ Then, lastly that meant Wayne was nearby, _so say hello to our new security guard._

Ally smiled to herself and walked into the kitchen. Cassidy was stood making herself a coffee and she glared her way. The fact that Ally had come back to work pregnant and engaged, seemed to have sent her into a jealous rage and she was constantly shouting at Ally. _He's mine,_ Ally looked at her engagement ring.

They were getting stronger by the day and Ally felt like Austin had been in her life for years. _I don't know what I'd do without him._

Cassidy barged into her shoulder as she passed and Ally shook her shoulder. She walked over to the coffee machine and began to make her and Austin some coffee.

 _I'm happy now_ , _Austin can be hard to deal with sometimes because his possessiveness hasn't eased. But, I can come to terms with it._ Ally finished making the two cups of coffee and made her way out of the kitchen.

"So it is true?" Ally turned around and her eyes landed on Kira. "He got you pregnant!" A high pitched laugh escaped her lips. "How could he sleep with someone like you when I'm all he needs."

Ally rolled her eyes and she stormed away. She could hear Kira following her, and she made her way into Austin's office.

"Hi baby," He greeted and she leaned over his desk, then placed a kiss to his lips. She placed his coffee on the wooden top, and sat down on the edge of his desk.

"You have a visitor," She took a sip of her coffee and Kira marched through the door.

"Austin!" She squealed and she sauntered over to them. "How have you been?"

"I know you came here to antagonise Ally. You can leave now," He waved his hand in the air and Ally muffled her laugh behind her mug.

"I've missed you. She's not really pregnant, is she? You're doing this to try to get me back!"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm trying to do," He mumbled.

"Really?"

"No!" He snapped. "I don't like you. Ally is my fiancée and she's going to be having our baby. I do not care about you, never have and never will."

"How could you do this to me! Everyone knows we're made for each other!" Her voice was shrill, but Ally just carried on drinking her coffee.

Austin rolled his eyes. "I have a new member of my security team, I think he'd love to throw you out-"

"What bitch is making so much noise! I'm trying to sleep!" Jaime flung open the door and narrowed her eyes at Kira. "Is it this prissy bitch?"

"Have some respect," Kira retorted like she was talking to a piece of dirt. _Guess she's never been told not to talk to Jaime that way._

"Respect?" Jaime laughed.

"Jaime don't start," Austin grumbled.

"Hey! Don't you start blondie! I'm trying to sleep-"

"You're supposed to be working!" He yelled.

"I prefer to work with my eyes closed," She responded nonchalantly. Ally's giggle flew from her lips and Austin rolled his eyes again. He pressed a button on the intercom and leaned forward.

"Wayne, get in here!" A few minutes later, Wayne walked in and Austin pointed at Kira and she was quickly removed.

"Is she the ex you were telling me about?" Jaime asked and Ally nodded her head.

"Can you go and do some work!" Austin snapped and Jaime responded with a smile, then slipped off.

"You're more cranky than me this morning," She said. "And I'm the one who's hormonal," She seemed to have gained a provocative and sarcastic streak during her pregnancy. _I enjoy it a lot._

"I've just got a lot on today," He sighed.

"I know sweetie," She leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Now drink up and get working, I'm going to be heading down to the archives."

Ally had been told to tell Austin if she ever went down to the archives, because of the times she'd been attacked down there. She didn't oppose to the idea, but she just wanted to move on with her life.

She walked out of his office then grabbed her keycard. She walked out into the workroom and saw Jaime lying on top of her desk, whilst Dallas was trying to throw food into her mouth. She smiled at the scene and she was thankful that they were both in her life.

Jaime would Skype Gregory almost everyday and she was trying her best to persuade Dez to let him out. She saw Dez about twice a week and he kept her updated on his situation. Ally knew that things were slowly getting better each day and she found herself unable to wipe a smile off her face.

Ally stepped into the elevator and she pressed the button to go down. She still felt nervous in them after Elliot had trapped her in one, but she was learning to cope with it.

She tapped her foot and she placed her hand on her stomach. The doors opened and Wayne was stood there.

"What?" She rolled her eyes.

"Austin said you were going down to the archives," He said.

"How did you find out so quickly?" She asked and they walked behind the desk. Ally swiped her keycard and the door opened.

"Austin called me," He replied. "And it's not because he thinks you can't do things on your own. He just wants you safe."

"Hm," They stepped into the elevator and she pressed the button. "Rykard Florington sounds like a posh boys name, doesn't it?"

"Yes," He grunted. "Why?"

"It's someone who wants to make a deal with Austin, his father passed away and Austin has previously done business with his father," She explained.

"And you have a problem with this?" He questioned.

"I just have a weird feeling about him. I'm going to read the history of his father and see if there is something shady," The doors opened and they walked out into the dark basement. Wayne flicked on the lights and they dimly lit up the room.

"This place is...unsettling," Wayne pointed out.

"I know," She began to browse the shelves and Wayne stayed by her side.

"I know that things haven't been well for you, but do you feel safe now?" He asked and she glanced over at him.

"I do, I'm just glad that I can put it all behind me...all my debts are paid off; all the problems my dad caused, have disappeared," She explained. "But, I'm glad that these things happened because I never would've crossed paths with you or Jaime."

"I wish we could've crossed paths in a more calm way," He smiled at her and she returned it.

"I'm glad that I have Jaime...she's unique in her own way."

"She's more than unique. Maybe a psychopath-"

"She's your daughter," Ally giggled.

"I know and I love her, but you have to admit that she does have a screw loose somewhere in her mind," They both laughed and Ally rummaged through the files.

"I'm really glad that I found you two, and that I have Austin, but I can't help feeling like my luck my run out soon," She admitted.

"Everything will be fine," Wayne assured her and he began to help look for the file she needed. "Are you excited for the wedding?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I can't wait-" Suddenly, she felt something under her shoe. She crouched down and picked it up. It's a ring. "Should I hand this in at reception?"

"You could, but it looks like it's been down here for a while. I guess it wasn't that important," Wayne shrugged his shoulders and Ally admired the basic ring in her hand. _It must be a mans wedding ring._ The plain golden band gave it away, but Ally couldn't help wondering who it belonged to.

She slipped the ring into her pocket and went back to browsing the shelves.

"There you're Florington," She plucked the folder from the shelf and wiped the dust away. "They really need to hire someone to clear out this place."

"Maybe Jaime and Austin should do it as a special bonding session," He joked and Ally laughed.

"I think we just need to accept that they'll never get along," She explained. "But, Austin respects her for killing Elliot."

"Which brings us back to the point of my daughter being a psychopath," Ally giggled and they made their way back to the elevator.

...

Ally took a seat on the bed and awkwardly pulled her shoes off. She wiggled her toes with and agonising sigh, then lay down on the bed. It had been another busy day and Austin had to stay behind. Ally knew that she wouldn't be getting any sleep - no matter how exhausted she was - she needed Austin to be sleeping by her side.

She had handed the ring into lost property and for some reason it was beginning to bug her. _Surely someone would come back for the ring._

Ally rolled over and turned off the lamp. She reached out and grabbed Austin's pillow; holding it close to her chest, and inhaling his sent.

Two more hours passed and the bedroom door opened. Austin tiptoed in and began to take off his clothes. He climbed into bed and Ally reached out for him.

"I thought you were asleep," He whispered into the darkness.

"I can't sleep unless you're here," She said back and Austin pressed his front against her back, so he could wrap a protective arm over her stomach. He kissed the side of her neck then sighed. "Tough night?"

"Yes," He grunted. "All I've wanted to do today is come home to our bed and sleep."

"Then sleep," She smiled and he kissed her neck again.

"I'm thinking of firing Cassidy," He said and Ally's smile grew wider. "I can tell your smiling even though I can't see you."

Ally laughed. "I'm just glad you've come to your senses."

"But, I do enjoy watching you get jealous," He retorted.

"Shut up," She muttered. "I will miss Jaime shouting at her."

"I'm thinking of firing her too," He chuckled.

"You secretly like her," Ally threw back and he scoffed.

"No I don't. She is a pain in the ass and I don't like her-"

"She killed Elliot," She reminded him and Austin stiffened behind her.

"I know..." His voice was a gruff whisper and Ally grabbed his hand then kissed it.

"Let's get some sleep."

...

Ally flipped through the pregnancy book, whilst her feet were up on her desk. It was a reasonably quiet morning and Austin was doing some paper work in his office.

They were going out on a date tonight and Ally was over the moon about it. Both of them enjoyed the busy lifestyle, _well Austin more than I_ , but it made time pass quicker.

The intercom buzzed and she hit the button with her foot.

"What you wearing?" Austin's husky voice asked down the phone.

Ally giggled and rolled her eyes. "Nothing, this dress it too tight, and I thought Dallas might want to see me naked-"

The door swung open and Austin stepped in with a frown. Ally smirked at him, then closed her book.

"What can I do for you sir?" She got to her swollen feet and he walked over to her desk.

"Rykard Florington will be here shortly," He said. "Please behave."

"I only said he had a weird name," She retorted.

"Of course you did," He remarked and he leaned over and kissed her.

The elevator doors opened and three men stepped out. It didn't take her too long to work out that Rykard was the one in the million dollar suit, and surrounded by two bodyguards.

"Austin Moon!" He held out his hand and Austin shook it. "It's so good to finally meet you. I don't suppose your wife to be is around, I can't wait to see which independent woman has managed to tie you down."

"This is my fiancée," Austin held out his arm and Ally walked around the desk, then grabbed his hand.

"Oh," He grunted and Ally's face fell as she watched him look at her in a disgusted way. "I understand now. It would bring shame on your family name if your child was born a bastard, so marrying this poor girl was your only choice."

"Excuse me-" Austin was cut off when someone laughed from the doorway. _Jaime...this ought to be good._

"Who's this?" She pointed at Rykard who turned his nose up at her.

"Is your mother not around child?" He scoffed and she tilted her head to the side.

"She's not around right now, but since I'm not a child I can speak for myself," She stepped into the room and stalked closer to him. "I don't care if you're a client of Austin's, and I don't care that you may be of a higher social status than me. Since I don't care, I'm going to tell you how it is. If you ever talk to Ally in that way again, I will kindly remove you from this building," _that doesn't sound like a Jaime threat_. "Then cut your head from you body and keep it as a souvenir on my bedside table," _That's more like it._

"Austin I would not recommend that you keep her around," Rykard looked at Austin, who moved to put his arm around Ally's waist.

"She's family," He grunted and Ally couldn't help the smile that grew on her face. "If you want to make a business deal with me let's keep things professional. You can insult other employees at other companies, just not at mine, because I only employ the best and I only make deals with the best. Do you understand?"

Rykard squirmed under his hard gaze and he glanced at one of the bodyguards. He soon nodded his head and Austin led him into his office.

"I don't like him," Jaime stated.

"You don't like a lot of people," Ally mused as she sat back down, then opened up her pregnancy book. Jaime pulled up a chair opposite her and leaned forward on her elbows.

"Is this book about the stages of pregnancy?" She asked.

"Yes. It tells me what healthy things I should eat and what to expect at each month," Ally explained and she watched a small smile appear on Jaime's face. "What is it?"

"I've always wanted a baby," She whispered. "I just don't think I could give a baby a good life."

"Jaime, you would make the best mom ever," Ally returned and Jaime's smile widened. "I'm sure Dallas would be up for doing the deed-" Jaime cried out in disgust and Ally began to laugh.

"No thank you," She belched. "If Dallas ever came near me like that I'd-"

"You'd what?" They both looked over to see Dallas standing in the doorway.

"Awkward," Ally squeaked, then her hands flew to her mouth. Dallas stormed off and Jaime rolled her eyes. She got to her feet then wandered out of the room.

Ally read more of her book and took in every piece of information. She unconsciously stroked her stomach and she began to picture the future.

Their wedding was soon and Ally couldn't wait to be able to become Mrs Moon. She knew that it would come with lack of privacy, since Austin is a well known man, but it didn't bother her anymore. _I love Austin for who he is._


End file.
